Calendrier de l'avent
by Plurielle
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent Sterek en collaboration avec Neliia. POV Derek.
1. 01 - Celui qui apprit à aimer Noël

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre du calendrier de l'avent Sterek écrit en collaboration avec Neliia. Un chapitre sera publié par jour en alternance sur nos comptes ! J'aurais donc le plaisir de vous retrouver tous les deux jours pour la suite de ce calendrier. Tous ces chapitres seront publiés sous le POV de Derek et le calendrier se poursuivra après Noël mais je vous en parlerais une autre fois... Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La meute s'était réunie plus tôt dans la journée pour célébrer l'arrivée des vacances de fin d'année. Toutefois, lorsque Derek ferma la porte, il remarqua que Stiles était toujours vautré dans le canapé.

« - Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en tournant la tête. Derek renifla légèrement et put sentir une odeur douce-amère de tristesse. Le loup ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens. Devait-il en parler à Lydia ? Elle était partie avec sa famille à Londres pour les vacances. Il était sûr que s'il lui envoyait un message, elle reviendrait sur le champ mais il ne voulait pas être responsable de la fin prématurée de ses vacances. Déjà qu'elle ne s'entendait pas toujours très bien avec sa famille, il fallait qu'elle en profite. Et puis, après tout, s'il souhaitait rester, il n'avait qu'à rester. Derek se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Quand il fut de nouveau dans le salon, Stiles était installé dans le canapé en train de regarder un film. Il s'assit simplement à ses côtés et envoya des ondes rassurantes à travers le lien ténu qu'il avait avec le jeune homme. Lorsque Doctor Strange se termina, Derek ne bougea pas, attendant simplement ce qu'allait faire le jeune homme. Stiles se leva, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avant de prendre une pile de DVD et d'enclencher le suivant : Wonder Woman. Le loup regarda l'amoncellement de films avant de tourner son regard vers le jeune homme.

« - Mon père est de garde. »

Derek retourna la tête en direction de la télé comme si cette simple phrase suffisait à expliquer le comportement de l'hyperactif. Pourtant, c'était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : l'hyperactif n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux et calme depuis que Derek le connaissait. Finalement, il était deux heures du matin lorsque tous les films furent visionnés. Stiles se leva, s'étira et prit les clés de sa jeep avant de partir. Derek ne chercha pas à lui proposer de rester. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le laisser partir.

Le lendemain, lorsque la meute amputée de Lydia se réunit dans son loft, Derek renifla brièvement : il décela la joie, l'excitation et une légère note de tristesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Stiles ne se sentait pas mieux. Ces deux semaines de vacances scolaires allaient être longues. Comme à son habitude, Derek se contenta d'observer sa meute de loin sans réellement participer aux conversations. Stiles et Scott s'étaient lancés dans une joute verbale pour savoir qui de Naruto ou de Sasuke était le plus fort. Allison se contentait de les regarder en souriant et Isaac comptait les points tandis que Cora fouillait dans les placards à la recherche d'un quelconque biscuit chocolaté. Lorsque la soirée se profila à l'horizon, tous ces jeunes gens n'étaient plus qu'un tas informe de bras et de jambes réunis en un grand câlin de meute. Derek se contentait de faire à manger pour la troupe en jetant un œil bienveillant sur ses louveteaux.

« - Der', tu pourras m'emmener à l'aéroport demain ? J'aurais trop la classe dans ta camaro.

\- C'est moi qui conduis !

\- Hors de question Isaac. Et la prochaine fois que tu emmènes ma sœur en voyage, tâche d'avoir le permis pour assurer du début à la fin. »

La réponse de l'alpha déclencha l'hilarité de la meute et Isaac devînt aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« - Derek ! Laisse mon copain tranquille et donne moi plutôt tes clés.

\- Vous partez où déjà ? »

A cette question, le visage de Cora s'illumina et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller :

« - En France ! On va passer Noël dans le pays le plus romantique du monde ! Tu imagines ? Ça va être super.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! C'est dommage que la meute ne vienne pas, s'exclama Allison.

\- Pour tenir la chandelle non merci ! »

Stiles s'était exclamé d'un ton moqueur mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Déjà que les mièvreries de son meilleur ami avec Allison lui donnait la nausée... alors passer un voyage en compagnie de deux couples... non merci !

« - Tu vas quand même pas passer Noël tout seul Stiles... »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« - Mon père et Derek seront là. »

Les membres de la meute se tournèrent tous vers leur Alpha, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Stiles et Derek ensembles pour noël ? C'était de notoriété publique qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et ne partageaient que très peu de choses si ce n'est les placages contre les murs en bonne et due forme. Remarquant qu'il était le centre de l'attention, Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules. Durant les fêtes, celui-ci se contentait de courir sous la lune dans sa forme de loup afin de renouer avec la terre et ses sensations.

« - Stiles, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?

\- Certain. Je préfère ne pas laisser mon père maintenant... enfin... tu sais. »

Scott et Stiles hochèrent la tête, se comprenant mutuellement.

Le lendemain matin, tous les louveteaux se levèrent tôt afin de mener Scott, Allison ainsi que Cora et Isaac à l'aéroport. Les au-revoir furent émouvants et Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls. Ce dernier retourna dans sa voiture, vérifiant simplement que le jeune homme le suivait. Ils firent la route du retour dans le silence, chose inhabituelle avec le fils du shérif. Ils montèrent dans le loft et Stiles s'installa dans le canapé pendant que Derek préparait des cafés. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avait prononcé un mot. L'Alpha s'assit sans rien dire aux côtés de l'humain, se contentant de lui tendre une tasse de café. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme soupira avant de déclarer :

« - Noël est dans 10 jours. Dans 10 jours, ça fera 11 ans que maman est morte. »

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Ni avec les gens d'ailleurs. Il se contenta donc de se rapprocher du jeune homme et de poser son bras sur ses épaules. Derek sentit l'odeur des larmes mais ne fit aucun commentaire, resserrant juste un peu plus son étreinte. De longues minutes plus tard, lorsque les larmes de Stiles furent taries, Derek se leva et entreprit d'aller chercher un carton au-dessus de son armoire. Il entendit le jeune homme s'affaler un peu plus dans le canapé. Derek avait pris une décision : il allait s'occuper de Stiles et lui faire passer de bonnes fêtes. Il avait dix jours pour y arriver. Et aujourd'hui, il allait mettre la pâtée au jeune homme.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre.

\- Une nintendo 64 ?! Et elle est pas branchée ?! Et pleine de poussière ! Oh mon dieu dis moi que tu as des jeux v... wahouuuu Mario Kart ! Tu vas prendre cher.

\- Rêve gamin. C'est moi qui prend Boo. »

La soirée dura jusque tard dans la nuit et Stiles ne sentait plus ni la tristesse ni la déception. Même si Derek n'avait pas gagné au jeu vidéo, il avait gagné cette manche.

Le jour suivant, l'Alpha se leva aux aurores afin de réaliser une farandole de plats. Pour le petit déjeuner : des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Pour le déjeuner : hamburger frites de patates douces et fondant au chocolat. Et pour le dîner : curly fries. Fier de lui, il réveilla Stiles :

 _« -_ Prêt pour un marathon culinaire ?

\- Indigestion is coming. »

La réponse du jeune homme fit sourire le loup. Et lorsque vint le soir, ce fut Stiles qui eut raison : ils avaient le ventre tellement tendu qu'ils durent tous les deux ouvrirent le bouton de leur pantalon pour ne pas vomir.

« - Derek c'était vraiment super super bon mais j'ai tellement mal au ventre...

\- Ne vomis pas.

\- Je peux dormir là ce soir ? »

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête. S'il ouvrait la bouche, la sainte mère lune seule savait ce qui allait se passer. Ils durent faire un effort surhumain afin de rouler jusqu'au lit pour s'y endormir. Le loup fut réveillé par un cri strident le lendemain matin, tous les sens en alerte.

« - Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il neige ! Il neige ! »

Le loup regarda pas la fenêtre et effectivement, la végétation était recouverte d'une fine couche blanche. Stiles se tourna vers le loup, ouvrit la bouche avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent et qu'il ne se retourne vers la fenêtre.

« - Chocolat chaud ? »

Le jeune homme hocha tristement la tête. Qu'est-ce que Derek pouvait lui proposer afin de passer le temps... ? Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

« - Un film ? »

Ils patientèrent jusqu'au début de l'après-midi quand le loup eut une idée. Ils se préparèrent et Derek sourit lorsque les yeux de Stiles se mirent à pétiller :

« - Du patin à glace ! Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait. »

.۞.

Derek et Stiles passèrent le reste de la semaine ensemble. Le loup l'avait obligé à acheter et décorer un sapin de noël ainsi que son loft. Il l'avait également emmené voir les illuminations de Noël, acheter des souvenirs au marché de Noël, faire une énorme bataille de neige, écouter le brame du cerf et alla à Disneyland pour voir le défilé spécial fête... Le loup avait vraiment souffert de toute cette foule, ces odeurs et cette promiscuité mais sa récompense avait été à la hauteur de ses efforts.

Le loup ouvrit la porte de son loft : il était fatigué et les deux sacs de souvenirs qu'il portait lui paraissaient peser une tonne. Il les posa au sol et sentit deux bras maigres l'entourer et le serrer fort.

« - Merci Derek. »

Le loup se retourna dans l'étreinte pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur de Stiles et lui rendre son câlin. Fatigués, les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher et le jeune homme se colla au loup qui eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher son excitation.

.۞.

« - On est le 24 décembre aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux rester ici. »

Le loup hocha la tête. Il avait prévu une sortie mais il ferait ce que Stiles voulait. Derek s'était vraiment rapproché du jeune homme durant ces quelques jours et l'attirance implicite qu'il avait toujours eu commençait sérieusement à refaire surface. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé des fêtes de Noël accompagné et il pensait sincèrement que celles-ci étaient les meilleures de sa vie.

Stiles s'installa dans le canapé, enroula un plaid autour de ses épaules et lança un regard à Derek. Le message passa et le loup s'attela à la préparation de deux chocolats chauds. Lorsque Derek s'assit à côté de Stiles, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« - Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Heu... des chaussettes ?

\- Elles sont trouées. Tu portes des chaussettes trouées.

\- C'est les seules de Noël que j'ai. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et Derek s'en contenta comme si c'était une explication valable. Ils passèrent la journée collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé avec des chocolats chauds, des marshmallows et des films. C'était une journée qui n'avait rien d'excitant mais elle fit plaisir à Stiles alors elle fit également plaisir à Derek.

.۞.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla mi-enjoué, mi-triste. Cette période de l'année l'avait toujours rendu maussade et triste. Toutefois, ces derniers jours avaient été remplis de très bons sorties et souvenirs et Derek avait été particulièrement attentionné. Il avait hâte d'offrir son cadeau au loup. Vers dix heures il n'y tint plus et sauta sur le lit, ce qui réveilla Derek :

« - Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Le jeune homme fondit sur les lèvres du loup qui ne tarda pas à y répondre. Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, le plus jeune murmura :

« - Joyeux Noël Derek. »

* * *

 _J-24 ! Bon techniquement, j'aurais du publier le 1er décembre mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion... Désolée. Review ?_


	2. 03 - Salon du mariage

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour tous les follows et les fav, c'est affolant vous êtes trop au taquet ça me fait super plaisir !_  
 _N'hésitez pas aller voir le jour 2 sur le thème de la Guerre sur le compte de Neliia !_

* * *

« - Non ! Il en est hors de question.

\- Oh allez je t'en prie ! C'est ta petite grande sœur adorée qui te le demande...

\- Demande à Peter. C'est non.

\- Je ne peux pas demander à oncle Peter voyons ! C'est mon travail qui est en jeu. Je t'en prie Der' ! Fais ça pour moi...

\- Laura, ton costume n'est même pas à ma taille et le salon est demain.

\- Si je couds quelques retouches cette nuit je serais à temps pour demain.

\- Mais je...

\- Tu n'as plus aucun argument, alors viens demain à 8h30. Je compte sur toi. Merci Der' ! Maintenant, viens faire les retouches. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit sa sœur dans son atelier. Il dut rester immobile pendant plus de vingt minutes où Laura passa un temps fou à planter des aiguilles pour faire des ourlets et des retouches. Apparemment, le mannequin qui devait porter ce costume était nettement plus grand et fin que Derek. Sa sœur avait donc beaucoup de travail pour repriser ce costume et le rendre parfait.

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, Derek eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever. Il aurait préféré l'éteindre pour se rendormir. Huit heures, ce n'était pas une heure décente pour se lever un samedi. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café serré. Il allait devoir tenir debout pendant des heures et se pavaner devant une foule d'inconnus dégoulinant de mièvrerie et d'amour. Le salon du mariage... Tout ce que Derek détestait en somme. Il se rappela pour qui il le faisait et avala son café d'une traite avant de filer sous la douche. Cela lui fit du bien et il prit les clés de sa camaro pour rejoindre Laura à son atelier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, sa sœur lui sauta dessus, déjà surexcitée. A peine installé dans l'atelier, il fut mis en boxer et sommé de s'habiller dans le costume cousu par sa sœur.

Derek fut regardé sous toutes les coutures et il se répéta plus d'une fois qu'il n'aurait jamais pu, au grand jamais, devenir mannequin. Même si c'était sa sœur, il ressentait une certaine gêne à être ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs. Vers neuf heures, ayant fini, il dut une nouvelle fois se déshabiller pour les ultimes retouches. Derek enfila à nouveau ses propres vêtements, se rendit sur le salon et fut obligé de passer entre les mains expertes d'un coiffeur et d'une maquilleuse. Il fusillait sa sœur du regard. Bien entendu, celle-ci n'avait rien dit la veille. Enfin, Laura lui apporta le costume qu'il devait porter.

Le pantalon était en laine et épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, lui faisant un fessier musclé et des jambes fuselées. La chemise, d'un blanc immaculé faisait ressortir ses pectoraux développés tandis que son veston galbait son ventre plat. Sa sœur lui noua une cravate bordeaux aux motifs légers avant de lui tendre une veste parfaitement ajusté qui finit de compléter sa tenue. Ensuite, Laura passa aux accessoires. Une boutonnière assortie à sa cravate vint se placer sur sa veste tandis que des chaussures en cuir vernies habillèrent ses pieds. Elle le regardait avec émotion et Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir.

« - Ça te va tellement bien Der' ! Si seulement maman pouvait être là pour voir ça... Bon allez, file sur le stand ! Et essaie de sourire, tu es plus beau comme ça Der' ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment qu'il allait faire des efforts pour sa sœur. Et quels efforts... Il y avait un monde phénoménal qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder sous toutes les coutures, qui souhaitait toucher le costume et donc son corps, qui prenait des photos... Il avait dû parler à une foule d'inconnus et ses zygomatiques étaient à la limite de la crispation tellement il avait souri. Bon, soyons honnête, il avait apprécié jouer de son côté ténébreux auprès du public. Il avait même reçu des numéros et des propositions de femmes qui allaient se marier. Dommage pour elles, il avait toujours préféré les mariés...

Laura lui avait accordé vingt minutes de pause avant de devoir réaliser un défilé et de retourner sur le stand. Il en avait profité pour manger et un boire un autre café serré. S'il y avait un monde fou le samedi matin au salon du mariage, le samedi après-midi était pire. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il avait repris son poste lorsqu'un couple atypique se présenta au stand : une jeune femme aux lèvres pulpeuses et à la chevelure flamboyante jetait un regard acéré sur chaque article. Deux jeunes hommes dont elle semblait proche se tenaient à ses côtés. Derek se demanda vaguement s'il s'agissait d'un trouple. En tout cas, la jeune femme avait bon goût. Les deux hommes étaient fins, l'un assez musclé, l'autre plus élancé, tous les deux les cheveux châtains. Ils se lançaient souvent des regards entendus consternés lorsque la jeune femme faisait une remarque. Mais ce que Derek remarqua en premier, ce fut la longueur des doigts d'un des deux jeunes hommes. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas tenir en place et les bougeait souvent dans une danse hypnotique aux yeux de Derek.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard miel du jeune homme aux doigts interminables, ce dernier s'arrêta net et ils restèrent en vis à vis quelques instants. Puis, le jeune homme tira sur la manche de son amie et lui dit quelques mots :

« - Je veux l'acheter. »

Aussitôt, le mannequin d'un jour fut sous l'attention du trouple. La jeune femme darda son regard perçant sur Derek qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rougir.

« - Effectivement Stiles tu as l'œil. Il irait parfaitement sur Jordan. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? »

Le dénommé hocha la tête avant d'embrasser la belle rousse.

« - Oh s'il vous plaît un peu de retenue ! Décidément les hétéros ça se croit vraiment tout permis... »

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de Derek. Il s'était donc trompé, ce n'était pas un trouple et apparemment, ce dénommé Stiles était du même bord que lui.

« - En revanche, hors de question que Parrish y touche. Il est à moi. Je veux l'acheter.

\- Stiles... je sais que tu es le témoin mais ça fait plus costume de marié tu ne crois pas ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de balayer l'explication de la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

« - Parrish peut avoir le costume. Je me contenterai du mannequin qui l'habille. »

A ces mots, Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire et se permit de répondre :

« - Je suis hors de prix.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Je t'invite ce soir. Quelle heure ?

\- Neuf diamants et quart.

\- Tu me donnes dix secondes ? »

Derek sourit lorsqu'il vit Stiles lui tendre une pièce de deux euros. Décidément, ce jeune homme était plein de surprises... et il se ferait un plaisir de toutes les découvrir.

* * *

 _Les dernières répliques sont tirées du film "Hors de prix" avec des auteurs que je ne peux citer apparemment. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, désolée vous n'avez sans doute pas les référence et je vous encourage donc à aller le ;)_  
 _J - 22. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ne serait-ce que court, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !_


	3. 05 - Déménagement

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les nombreux fav' et follow, ça me fait super plaisir :) J'espère que ces histoires vous plairont toujours autant !  
N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

Derek n'avait connu aucun déménagement dans sa vie. Les loups-garous sont des créatures sédentaires, attachées à leurs territoires. La famille Hale foulait cette terre depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant et il n'était jamais venu à l'idée de Derek de partir loin de son domaine. Le manoir familial, ou du moins ses débris, restait sur les terres Hale et le loup aimait s'y rendre de temps en temps, pour honorer ses ancêtres et son territoire. Et lorsque Derek s'imaginait quelques années plus tard, il se voyait ici, à Beacon Hills.

Alors quand les membres de sa meute eurent fini le lycée et qu'ils décidèrent tous de s'éloigner, Derek n'en revint pas. Il eut énormément de mal à accepter la nouvelle. Encore aujourd'hui, et ce malgré les deux semaines qui venaient de se dérouler, il ressentait une trahison et un fort sentiment de solitude. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de cette soirée : la meute s'était réunie dans son loft et avait amené un tas de sucreries. Stiles s'était mis aux fourneaux et avait fait des lasagnes : le plat préféré de Derek. Ce dernier avait senti une légère tension dans l'air qui s'étoffait au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Finalement, ce fut Lydia qui commença :

« - Derek, on a quelque chose à te dire. »

Aussitôt, le loup s'était redressé et ses sourcils s'étaient rejoints dans une mimique soucieuse. Il regarda tour à tour ses bêtas : Scott et Allison baissaient la tête, Lydia le regardait droit dans les yeux, Isaac se tortillait sur sa chaise tandis que Boyd et Erica échangeaient un long regard. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui était installé à ses côtés, celui-ci lui sourit juste en lui caressant la main. A la surprise de tous, c'est Scott qui brisa le silence :

« - Tu sais que c'est pas contre toi Der' ? Mais tu sais... Enfin je veux dire... On a bien réfléchi et en fait... Tu sais qu'on a fini le lycée et... Heu... je...

\- Rhoo ça suffit ! Scott comporte toi en homme et dis lui ! Derek, une fois la remise des diplômes passée, nous quittons Beacon Hills pour les études. »

Lydia s'était exprimée d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tout le monde regardait l'alpha, attendant avec appréhension une réponse qui ne venait pas. Le loup essayait de garder un rythme cardiaque régulier afin de ne pas y faire transparaître ses sentiments mais, à l'intérieur, son loup pleurait. Ses bêtas partaient ? Il allait encore se retrouver seul contre tous, abandonné. Une nouvelle fois. Il ne sentait plus les caresses du pouce de Stiles dans sa paume ni les regards fixés sur lui. Il était comme bloqué dans son for intérieur, essayant simplement de ne pas faire monter la crise de panique qu'il sentait affluer. Il ne sut pas combien de temps se déroula avant qu'on ne brisa le silence :

« - Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses petits lui expliquèrent qu'ils devaient partir dans d'autres villes afin de réaliser des études supérieures mais qu'ils reviendraient régulièrement, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. S'il avait bien entendu dans le maelström d'émotions qui le submergeait, Lydia allait déménager à New-York pour y faire de la politique, Alison partait sur la côte pour voyager, se retrouver et Scott comptait donc la suivre Erica et Boyd souhaitaient ouvrir un magasin dans une grande ville, Isaac souhaitait poursuivre des études pour devenir assistant social. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Stiles de parler, Derek entendit les battements de cœur du jeune humain devenir un peu plus erratique et tout d'un coup, ce fut trop.

Il se leva précipitamment, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en ignorant les questions de sa meute, se transforma en un loup noir majestueux et courut dans la forêt. Il la foulait depuis sa tendre enfance et la connaissait par cœur et c'est pourquoi il se dirigea instinctivement vers les ruines du manoir Hale. Il passa de longues minutes à renifler ces dernières, essayant de sentir des vestiges d'odeurs depuis longtemps emportées par le vent. Derek préféra s'emmurer dans la bestialité de son loup plutôt qu'affronter ses sentiments humains. Il n'était pas prêt. Ses bêtas partaient. Ils s'étaient réunis pour en parler et avaient pris leur décision ensemble... mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que Stiles partait également. Comment avait-il pu le trahir de la sorte ? Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas un petit-ami des plus démonstratifs mais il pensait avoir compté dans le cœur du jeune hyperactif... ne serait-ce qu'un peu. L'humain qu'il était pleura et son loup hurla avec lui.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il sentit les sentiments inquiets de ses bêtas à travers ses liens de meute. Il envoya une onde rassurante avant de bloquer les échanges. Il retourna chez lui et trouva le loft vide. Lorsqu'il consulta son téléphone, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé près de vingt heures dans la forêt. Il décida d'aller rejoindre Stiles. Il souhaitait des explications. Il fila rapidement jusque chez l'hyperactif dans sa camaro et contourna la maison du shérif. Il avait senti John dans le salon et ne souhaitait pas le voir. Le shérif était très observateur et il ne souhaitait pas être confronté à son œil perçant. Il sauta souplement à la fenêtre de Stiles et entra dans la chambre de l'humain. Depuis qu'il sortait avec l'hyperactif, soit environ une dizaine de mois, l'humain prenait soin de garder la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte au cas où le loup souhaiterait passer.

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il souhaitait demander à Stiles mais lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux couleur whisky, ce fut la colère qui l'emporta :

« - Tu pars et tu ne m'a pas prévenu ? Tu as préféré attendre d'être avec la meute pour me le dire. Quand est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire qu'on allait rompre tous les deux ? Par sms la veille de ton départ ou tu aurais envoyé ton père ? »

Derek avait parlé d'un ton agressif. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à l'instant, c'était diminuer sa souffrance et tant pis s'il en faisait autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser distinctement. Stiles le regardait, bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu le loup parler de la sorte. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la suite :

« - J'espère que tu te plairas là où tu vas déménager pour y faire ta vie sans moi. Adieu. »

Le loup se retournait déjà vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait violemment sur son tee-shirt, le faisant reculer.

« - Derek Hale, tu vas poser ton derrière sur ce lit et m'écouter ! C'est un ordre, foi de Stilinski ! Je te signale que je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'allais rompre ! »

A ces mots, une lueur d'espoir refit surface dans les yeux du loup :

« - C'est.. c'est vrai ? »

L'humain se contenta de hocher la tête. Le contrecoup émotionnel était tel que Derek sentit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il n'allait pas rester seul ! Il comptait donc pour quelqu'un. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne s'autorisa pas à faire couler.

« - Je veux déménager... »

A ces mots, le monde s'effondra une nouvelle fois autour de Derek et il ne put retenir quelques perles salées. Aussitôt, l'humain fut face à lui et serra son visage entre ses longs doigts.

« - Chez toi. Derek, je veux emménager chez toi. C'est ça que je voulais te dire. Je veux rester avec toi, vivre avec toi. Une vie sans toi, Derek Hale, n'a aucune valeur. Tu m'entends ? »

Sur le coup, le loup fut bien incapable de parler et se contenta d'embrasser désespérément Stiles. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour quelqu'un et Stiles rit à sa réponse :

« - Demain. Viens vivre chez moi demain. »

* * *

 _J-20 !_


	4. 07 - Biberon

_Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre où on aborde une grande question sur le couple Sterek !_

* * *

Derek entendit son téléphone vibrer et décrocha aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant : Jackson.

« - Lydia est à la maternité, le travail vient de commencer.

\- On arrive ! »

Le loup se tourna vers son compagnon qui lisait un livre, allongé sur le canapé. Derek était complètement euphorique et surexcité. C'était le premier louveteau de sa meute et son loup avait envie de se pavaner. Comme Lydia était une banshee, il ne savait pas si le bébé développerait des capacités lupines mais il s'en moquait. Il était simplement fier.

« - Lydia est à l'hôpital, on y va ! »

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à attendre que Stiles soit prêt avant de foncer vers sa camaro. Une fois la portière à peine fermée, Derek mit le pied au plancher et ils furent à l'hôpital en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il avait été convenu que seuls l'Alpha et son compagnon se rendraient sur place et le reste de la meute attendrait que Lydia soit plus reposée. Derek et Stiles patientèrent donc des heures durant lesquelles le loup tourna en rond et ne put s'empêcher de boire plusieurs cafés, augmentant son anxiété. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser ses sens pour écouter si tout allait bien dans la salle de travail. Il envoyait des ondes rassurantes par le lien qui le reliait à Jackson et Lydia, même s'il était au moins aussi angoissé que le futur père. Le loup gesticulait plus que Stiles, c'était pour dire ! D'ailleurs ce dernier était bien calme.

Son compagnon était sur les chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente, la tête entre les genoux et ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Aussitôt, l'attention du loup fut tournée vers le jeune homme :

« - Stiles ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non non rien.

\- Stiles, j'entends les battements de ton cœur tu sais ? Je sais que tu mens. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Hé bien je... tu sais nous... »

Stiles fut interrompu par Jackson qui ouvrit les portes à la volée :

« - Elle est là ! Lydia vient d'accoucher ! »

Jackson repartit comme une flèche en sens arrière et Derek s'élança à sa poursuite. Grâce à Mélissa, l'Alpha avait pu rentrer dans la salle de travail malgré les précautions médicales. La première chose que vit Derek fut une toute petite bouille calée sur la poitrine de Lydia. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda l'accord silencieux de la mère avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Jackson était tout près de lui, tenant la main de sa femme. Stiles venait de rentrer dans la salle de travail, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres en voyant sa meilleure amie. Personne ne parlait. L'instant était solennel. Il était coutumier chez les loups que l'Alpha donne le prénom de l'enfant, comme une bénédiction. Il était également habituel que l'Alpha donne le premier biberon, preuve qu'il apporterait sécurité et subsistance à sa meute. Derek renifla quelques instants et plongea ses yeux illuminés de rouge dans ceux, encore bleus, du bébé. Ce fut comme une évidence.

« - Alicia. Ce sera une petite fille pleine de vitalité, courageuse avec une âme de leader. »

Jackson et Lydia se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de s'embrasser. Derek venait officiellement d'accepter Alicia comme un membre à part entière de meute. Les différents membres purent sentir un nouveau lien se former et chacun fit éclater sa joie. L'Alpha, après lui avoir donné son biberon, reposa la petite dans les bras de sa mère avant de s'éclipser, Stiles sur les talons, les laissant profiter en famille. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au loft, tous les membres de la meute étaient présents.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à fêter la nouvelle. Derek était particulièrement heureux et fier de sa meute. Il était tard lorsque Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Et c'est seulement maintenant que Derek réalisa qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas entendu son compagnon de la journée. Derek s'assit à côté de son compagnon, soucieux.

« - Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

\- Derek je... Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te donner la même chose ? Tu avais l'air tellement heureux aujourd'hui... moi ça n'a jamais été mon envie d'avoir des enfants. Tu es l'Alpha de la meute, si tu veux des louveteaux c'est tout à fait normal, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais. Est-ce qu'un jour tu ne me quitteras pas pour une femme qui pourra te donner ce que tu veux ? On pourrait adopter c'est sur mais... mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie. Alors je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux d'en finir maintenant plutôt que de se retrouver plus tard devant le même problème et...

\- Oh mon dieu Stiles...

\- Mais c'est vrai ! J'y pense depuis que... depuis que Lydia est enceinte. La lignée des Hale va s'éteindre si tu restes avec moi et je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ta famille et ta meute.

\- Stiles. La ferme. Pendant des années j'ai été seul et j'ai rêvé d'une grande famille, c'est vrai. Mais je t'aime Stiles. Comme j'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'ai connu et tu m'as apporté bien plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, que ce soit avec ou sans enfant. Les louveteaux, la meute s'en chargera. Je refuse qu'on se sépare.

\- Mais je...

\- Mieczyslaw Stilinski ! Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

\- Je...

\- Rien de plus.

\- Non mais je... »

Derek se leva et embrassa sauvagement son compagnon, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

« - Je voulais seulement te dire que je t'aime. »

* * *

 _J-18 ! Une review ?_


	5. 09 - Fantasme

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le neuvième jour du calendrier de l'avent ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant._

* * *

Derek et Stiles sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant dix mois mais le loup refusait que son amant emménage avec lui avant d'avoir atteint la majorité. Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient donc leur temps entre le loft et la maison familiale. Il pleuvait ce jour là et Derek avait demandé à regarder un film. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans le canapé du salon de John et avaient commençé la trilogie Thor. Stiles aimait beaucoup parler pendant les films et heureusement que Derek arrivait à passer outre car il n'arrêtait pas de babiller.

Ils avaient enchaîné les deux premiers films et lançaient le troisième quand le loup eut une soudaine envie de café. Il précisa à Stiles de ne pas mettre en pause et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas particulièrement aimé les deux premiers volets et n'avait que peu d'espoir pour le troisième et dernier. Il avait mis la machine à café en route et écoutait les babillages incessants de Stiles d'une oreille distraite lorsque tout d'un coup, son ouïe capta ces mots :

« - Oh ce mec est tellement bon et sexy. C'est définitivement mon fantasme. »

Derek affina ses sens et entendit aussitôt que les battements de cœur de Stiles étaient légèrement plus rapides et qu'il secrétait une odeur d'excitation. La main du loup se serra fortement autour de sa tasse de café et il la but d'une traite avant de la poser brutalement dans l'évier. Il entendait très nettement Stiles énumérer les qualités de l'acteur les unes après les autres et il sentait la colère grandir en son for intérieur. Est-ce que son _compagnon_ était vraiment en train de faire l'éloge de son fantasme devant lui ? Le loup récupéra sa veste en cuir posée sur une chaise dans le salon et s'en fut en claquant la porte.

Il entendit Stiles l'appeler, visiblement inquiet mais il n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Il courut rejoindre la forêt environnante, laissa ses vêtements dans un tronc creux avant de se transformer en loup et de se défouler sur quelques proies. Quelques heures plus tard, il retourna à la lisière de la forêt d'où il pouvait apercevoir la maison de Stiles et resta assis sur son arrière-train, pensif. Il renifla profondément et pouvait sentir le désarroi de son compagnon. Il entendait une bribe de conversation, ce dernier devait sans doute être au téléphone :

« - Je sais pas où il est parti j'te dis.

\- …

\- Non tout allait bien je comprends pas.

\- …

\- On regardait un film. Il a voulu faire un café et...

\- …

\- Non je vais me débrouiller Scott.

\- …

\- Ouais, embrasse Isaac pour moi.

\- …

\- C'est ça oui, on sait tous que vous craquez l'un pour l'autre. J'ai peut-être pas des super-sens de loup mais je suis pas stupide.

\- …

\- Ouais c'est ça. Je te rappelle bro. »

Derek attendit que la nuit fut tombée avant de se faufiler par l'arrière de la maison et sauter souplement jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Il n'avait toujours pas repris forme humaine. Il sentait toujours la jalousie et la colère piquer le fond de ses entrailles et il en voulait toujours au jeune homme... mais il avait aussi terriblement envie de le voir. En restant loup, il pouvait se permettre de le voir, mais de ne pas communiquer avec lui.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il entendit le pas léger et sautillant de Stiles gravir les escaliers. Il s'était confortablement installé sur son lit en attendant et avait même pris le luxe de faire une courte sieste. Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en son for intérieur en voyant la tête du jeune homme : surprise, confusion, incompréhension, soulagement puis colère.

« - Derek ? Mais... Attends je... Non mais... Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville, j'ai appelé Scott et le reste de la meute... personne t'a vu. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Un coup de fil ou un sms, ça te ferait trop mal au doigt ou quoi ? »

Stiles s'installa sur son lit et agrippa l'encolure du loup pour y plonger son visage. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Derek et celui-ci se contenta de se retourner. Stiles ayant ainsi une magnifique vue sur son postérieur. Foi de loup, il était encore sacrément en colère ! Et jaloux. Surtout jaloux. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir.

« - Derek ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Il se roula un peu plus en boule, ferma les yeux mais étendit ses sens pour être à l'affût du moindre mouvement de Stiles.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose c'est ça ? »

Le loup ne bougea pas mais sentit que Stiles se concentrait pour chercher à comprendre.

« - Est-ce que c'est à cause des cookies que j'ai mangé ? Je sais que j'avais dit que je t'en laisserais mais c'est pas de ma faute ils étaient tellement bons... et puis tu sais quand ils rajoutent de la cannelle comme ça, c'est comme une drogue et... »

Derek jappa pour faire taire le jeune homme... une histoire de cookies ? Sérieusement ? Bon, Stiles paierait pour ça, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

« - Non c'est pas ça alors... me dis pas que c'est parce que je t'ai mis la misère aux jeux vidéos ? Parce que je ne suis pas venu dimanche ? J'ai pas fait la vaisselle ? Parce que je remonte jamais la lunette des toilettes ? J'ai pris du poids ?... Merde Derek dis moi ! »

Stiles tenta un mouvement vers le loup mais ce dernier lâcha un profond soupir. Pour se venger, le jeune homme tapa sur la croupe de l'animal qui remua, mécontent.

« - Okay donc c'est pas ça. Quelque chose que j'ai dit ? »

Les oreilles du loup remuèrent et ce fut le seul indice dont Stiles put bénéficier.

« - Alors c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit. Quand ? Attends... laisses moi réfléchir. T'es parti comme une furie, on regardait un film. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu raconter ? Je dis tellement de trucs aussi... Écoute Derek je suis désolé okay ? Si je t'ai blessé ou quoi que ce soit et... OH ! C'est Thor n'est-ce-pas ? »

Nouveau mouvement discret des oreilles. Bien sûr que c'était lui ? Qui d'autre ? Ce foutu Thor était le foutu fantasme de SON compagnon !

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Attends, Thor : le monde des ténèbres ? »

Pas de mouvement. Ce film était plutôt nul au goût du loup.

« - Thor : Ragnarok ? »

Mouvement discret. Sans les cheveux longs de l'acteur, ça faisait toute la différence bien évidemment.

« - Oh mon dieu je sais ! C'est Chris Hemsworth n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek grogna lorsque le jeune homme prononça son nom. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et le loup fut si vexé qu'il se leva pour s'en aller. Néanmoins, il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa queue, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« - Oh Derek je suis désolé mais... sérieusement ! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça si ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres mecs que moi que tu aimes regarder non ? Mais Derek Hale, grand jaloux de l'univers, je vous aime. Tu m'entends ? Et puis, transformes toi que je puisse admirer ton corps nu quand je te déclare ma flamme. »

Derek accéda à sa demande et il se retrouva nu comme au premier jour, les joues rouges de gêne et un peu de honte, il fallait l'avouer. Stiles lui sauta dessus et il fut allongé à même le sol, le poids du corps de son amant sur le sien. Le jeune homme lui susurra d'une voix passionnée, la phrase la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais entendu :

« - Derek Hale, il n'y a que toi qui me fais bander. »

* * *

 _J-16 ! Ca va venir trop vite x) Review ?_


	6. 11 - Films de Noël

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici ce chapitre un peu WTF je l'avoue. J'espère que vous aimerez._

* * *

« - Non mais c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Stiles ! La ferme ! »

Ce dernier lança un regard meurtrier à Allison tandis que Derek essayait vainement d'étouffer un rire. La meute était réunie dans le loft pour une soirée télévision et c'était au tour de la chasseuse de choisir les films. Et, au plus grand dam de Stiles et de bon nombres de membres, elle avait choisi un film de noël. Derek avait failli mourir de rire lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de Stiles se transformer pour n'être que dégoût et consternation. Son compagnon n'avait pu s'empêcher de critiquer chaque scène du film et d'expliquer par A plus B à Allison pourquoi les films de Noël n'étaient définitivement pas regardables.

« - En plus on est en juillet ! Sérieux quoi ! »

A la fin du film, la meute s'en était allée, fatiguée des jérémiades de Stiles avec la promesse certaine qu'Allison lui ferait payer cette soirée gâchée. Derek l'avait écouté patiemment et il avait fini par concéder que, effectivement, les films de Noël se ressemblaient tous. Oui, il y avait toujours un amour impossible. Oui, il y avait toujours un happy-end. Oui, la magie de Noël expliquait les défaillances scénaristiques. Oui, les protagonistes finissaient toujours ensemble. Oui, il y avait toujours un enfant, la plupart du temps insupportable.

« - Mais pourquoi ça t'énerve autant les films de Noël ?

\- Il n'y a que dans ces putains de film que tout se passe bien et de manière si romantique ! Franchement ça me dépite. Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux jeunes de nos jours ? Qu'il suffit d'un peu de neige et de paillettes pour trouver l'amour ? C'est n'importe quoi. Est-ce que tu es venu avec une putain de boite de cookie à la cannelle et un bouquet de fleur à chacune de nos disputes pour te faire pardonner ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Ha tu vois ! Parce que je...

\- En même temps, je n'étais pas toujours fautif...

\- Est-ce que tu me cherches Sourwolf ?

\- Possible. »

Derek adorait faire sortir Stiles de ses gonds. Il était tellement adorable avec le pli qui se formait au dessus de ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche fermée. Il avait un côté enfantin et boudeur qui amusait le loup. Mais à vrai dire, ce qui plaisait le plus à Derek, c'était les réconciliations qui s'en suivaient. Quand c'était lui le fautif, Derek essayait d'abord les caresses mais Stiles s'y soustrayait toujours. C'était le jeu du chat et de la souris. Et lorsque le loup en avait marre, il plaquait le jeune homme contre le mur avant de forcer ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Stiles ne se faisait pas prier pour y répondre et le lit finissait de les réconcilier. Alors, lorsque Stiles comprit que Derek cherchait délibérément le conflit, il sourit.

« - Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Sourwolf ! »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il y arriverait. Comme toujours. La lutte commençait. Derek allait y aller crescendo. Lorsque les deux amants partirent se coucher, Stiles tourna le dos au loup qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alors il commençait déjà les hostilités. Très bien.

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla un peu avant Stiles. Il en profita pour envoyer un sms à Scott :

 _Besoin que tu occupes Stiles aujourd'hui. Pas de retour au loft avant dix-heures._

La réponse fut plutôt rapide à venir :

 _Pas de problème. J'arrive dans quinze minutes._

Parfait. Ça laissait juste le temps à Derek de réveiller Stiles. Il connecta son casque audio à une playlist de Noël chantée par une chorale d'enfants. Le loup dut baisser ses sens tellement c'était aiguë et insupportable à entendre. Il mit en pause, plaça délicatement le casque sur les oreilles de son amant, remit le volume à fond et appuya sur play. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Stiles ne se réveille avec un hurlement strident. Celui-ci mit quelques instants avant de comprendre d'où venait cette cacophonie et balança le casque à travers la chambre.

« - Haaaaaaaaa ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que... DEREK ! Je te préviens, tu... Non c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne m'énerve pas. Tout va bien. Je suis parfaitement calme. PARFAITEMENT CALME TU ENTENDS ? »

Stiles était sous la douche lorsque la sonnette retentit. Derek ouvrit à Scott qui, pour une fois, était à l'heure. Comme le loup avait prévu, Stiles profita de l'offre de son frère de cœur pour sortir de l'appartement. Il eut même le culot de lancer un regard victorieux à Derek avant de partir.

Le loup ne dit rien et attendit de les savoir au loin avant de commencer son œuvre. Il allait devoir faire vite s'il voulait être prêt pour ce soir mais il y arriverait.

.۞.

Lorsque le soir fut venu, Derek fut enfin prêt. Il entendit Stiles revenir, seul. Parfait. Il lança un film de Noël à la télévision avant d'éteindre les lumières et de patienter. Derek entendit les clés dans la porte puis Stiles rentrer dans l'appartement. Un froissement plastique lui indiqua que le jeune homme s'était avancé dans le salon.

« Wah, c'est froid ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?

\- Bienvenue à la maison mon amour que j'aime par dessus tout. »

Derek avait rallumé les lumières et il se tenait à genoux devant Stiles, un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et un plateau de cookies à la cannelle dans l'autre. Lorsque le jeune homme baissa les yeux, il put remarquer une couche de neige posée sur une bâche plastique à même le sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que ? De la neige ? En juillet ? Mais... »

Derek souriait de la réaction de la son amant. Celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien, incrédule.

« - Sérieusement Derek ? Tu... Oh. Tu as voulu recréer l'ambiance d'un film de Noël ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« - D'habitude, c'est moi qui ait des idées aussi farfelues.

\- Faut croire que tu déteins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour finir au lit n'est-ce-pas ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu simplement demander ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. Il avait gagné, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« - Tu as déjà fait l'amour dans la neige ? »

* * *

 _J-14 ! Review ?_


	7. 13 - Anniversaire

_Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le thème anniversaire et une bonne dose d'amour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

« - Il faudrait revenir d'ici deux semaines pour contrôler que tout va bien. Venez entre deux rendez-vous et j'examinerais Orphée.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous êtes bien aimable. »

Derek raccompagna la grand-mère et son chien jusqu'à la porte avant de regarder sa montre d'un air soucieux.

« - Erica, il reste combien de rendez-vous avant la fermeture ?

\- Seulement un Der'. Pressé de partir ? »

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'appeler le prochain rendez-vous. Il était en train d'examiner délicatement le chien lorsqu'on ouvrit brutalement la porte du box.

« - Une urgence Derek, faut que tu viennes. Box 4. »

Le vétérinaire laissa le chien aux bons soins de sa maîtresse et de sa stagiaire avant de se diriger précipitamment au box 4. Sur la table gisait un chat mal en point. Derek retroussa ses manches et commença les examens. Ce ne fut que trois longues heures plus tard qu'il put sortir du box après une opération rapide du chat. Il était exténué. Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de concentration, comme à chaque fois qu'il opérait. Il fit des transmissions succinctes et brèves à Boyd, relève de la nuit, avant de filer pour rentrer chez lui. Il regarda sa montre et grimaça. Heureusement que sa voiture était puissante sinon il n'arriverait pas à rattraper son retard. Il poussa sa camaro à toute vitesse afin de rejoindre son domicile au plus vite.

Il prit une douche rapide et quelques minutes afin de se regarder dans le miroir. Il enfila son plus beau costume, mit un nœud papier assorti à sa pochette, compléta le tout d'une montre et chaussures vernies avant de reprendre la voiture. Il n'avait que vingt minutes de retard lorsqu'il arriva au restaurant. Il repéra tout de suite sa table où l'attendait Stiles. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'excuser :

« - Désolé du retard chéri, j'ai eu une urgence de dernière minute.

\- Bah, j'en ai profité pour commencer l'apéro sans toi ! On commande tout de suite ? J'ai super faim ! »

C'était tout Stiles ça. Il lui pardonnait si facilement malgré ses nombreux retards. Derek le regardait attentivement, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il n'écoutait même plus son babillage mais détaillait ses traits d'un air pensif. Un moment, la voix de Stiles le ramena à la réalité :

« - Der' ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je me rappelais juste à quel point que tu étais formidable en plus d'être magnifique.

\- Malgré toutes ses années ?

\- Envers et contre tout.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

« - Tu te rappelles de ce jour ?

\- Dans les moindres détails. »

Il faisait un temps splendide en ce 3 septembre et aucun nuage ne semblait vouloir pointer le bout de son nez. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait au jeune homme. Il avait le ventre noué et n'arrêtait pas de triturer son nœud-papillon.

« - Arrête ça, sinon il sera irrécupérable. Regarde, il est déjà tout chiffonné. Tu ne voudrais pas être mal habillé le jour de ton mariage ? »

Derek arrêta aussitôt mais cela augmenta considérablement son anxiété.

« - Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je me marie. Et la dernière j'espère.

\- Frérot, tu es magnifique. Stiles serait stupide de ne pas dire oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. »

Derek sourit faiblement à sa sœur, Laura. Cela faisait des mois que Stiles et lui préparaient cette journée et il était tellement nerveux à l'idée que tout ne soit pas parfait qu'il avait la nausée.

« - On peut vérifier que tout est ok ?

\- Encore ? Derek ça fait déjà cinq fois...

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Très bien... Les alliances sont gardées en lieu sûr par Lydia, le traiteur est dans la salle de réception, la décoration a été finie ce matin, les invités et le photographe sont arrivés et le maire nous attends dans vingt minutes. Dans la poche intérieure de ton costume tu as tes vœux de mariage et le DJ est attendu pour 18h30. »

Le vétérinaire acquiesça à chaque fois. Ce fut les vingt minutes les plus longues de toute son existence. Laura n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que tout irait bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Alors quand vint l'heure d'aller rejoindre le maire, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'estomac complètement noué. Ils avaient convenu que ce serait lui le premier à venir et Stiles en second. Il avait les jambes comme du coton et il remerciait intérieurement Laura pour être à ses côtés. Sa mère étant décédée depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il avait été convenu que Laura l'accompagnerait jusque devant le maire. Derek était sous le feu de tous les regards et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelques peu.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit Stiles se présenter au bout de la pièce au bras de son père, il sut que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il n'eut jamais eu. Son compagnon était resplendissant et apparemment, tout aussi nerveux que lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et donnait l'impression de vouloir courir plutôt que de marcher. Le monde s'était rétréci pour se concentrer uniquement sur son futur mari. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas l'embrasser tout de suite et maintenant. Derek n'écouta qu'à peine le maire, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Stiles. Lorsqu'il fut temps de prononcer ses vœux, Derek n'eut même pas besoin de sortir son papier :

« - Stiles, aujourd'hui cela fait 2283 jours que je vis avec toi une histoire d'amour extraordinaire. Et si chacune de ces journées ont été si belles, c'est parce que tu as toujours su préserver notre amour. A tes côtés, j'ai découvert que les petites attentions du quotidien protégeaient et renforçaient notre couple. Un post-it sur le coin de mon ordinateur, un je t'aime par sms, un message par facebook... Autant de choses qui font que la vie est si belle à tes côtés. Je te remercie d'être celui qui se bat chaque jour contre la routine afin que notre amour soit toujours aussi fort qu'au début. Après plus de six années passées ensemble, je peux dire qu'il est possible d'être amoureux d'une personne comme au premier jour. J'aime ta façon parfois si simple et pleine de bon sens de voir la vie. Avec toi, les problèmes n'existent pas, il y a toujours des solutions. Je voudrais terminer en te disant que si dans la vie, beaucoup de choses sont imprévisibles, j'ai une certitude : c'est que je sais que, peu importe ce que nous réserve le futur, nous serons ensemble, partageant notre amour... Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux ! Je suis impatient de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés pour prendre soin de toi. Je t'aime.

\- Il y a plus de sept ans, je t'ai rencontré à la cinique de Beacon Hills et depuis, plus rien n'a jamais été comme avant. Entre nous, tout n'a pas toujours été simple mais tout a été comme une évidence, et depuis six ans, tu me rends heureux comme au premier jour. Au fur et à mesure des années, nous sommes devenus plus que des amoureux : des amants, une équipe, une famille, une meute. Avec toi, je sais que rien ne peux m'arriver parce que j'ai le plus important : je me sens en sécurité où que je sois et tu me comprends mieux que quiconque. C'est toi qui devine à ma voix quand je suis triste et file me commander des fish and chips, qui m'ouvre les pots de confiture quand je n'y arrive pas, qui vient me chercher au métro le soir à n'importe quelle heure, qui me dit que je suis magnifique tous les jours quand je pars au travail... Sans ces attentions, je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Parce que tu es mon idéal et que je veux vivre à tes côtés pour l'éternité, je te promets de t'aimer et d'être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi dans les moments les plus joyeux comme dans les moments les plus durs. Je te promets de mettre tout en œuvre pour que notre vie ne soit qu'une succession de petits et grands bonheurs. Je t'aime. »

Derek laissa couler une larme unique sur sa joue et n'entendit même pas le maire déclarer leur union alors que Stiles se jetait sur ses lèvres.

Le tintement de deux coupes de champagne qui s'entrechoquent ramena Derek à l'instant présent. Il lut dans le regard de Stiles qu'il avait également revécu la journée de leur mariage :

« - Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour. »

* * *

 _J-12 ! Review ?_


	8. 15 - Transports en commun

_Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau thème ! Noël arrive à grands pas, avez-vous fini les cadeaux ?  
Et la réponse à la question il y a deux jours (pourquoi le 3 septembre ?) c'est tout simplement car c'est le jour exact entre l'anniversaire des deux acteurs ! Petit clin d'œil :p_

* * *

Derek éteignit son réveil avec un grognement. Il n'était clairement pas fait pour se lever si tôt le matin. Il se leva les yeux encore clos et mit en route la machine à café. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ouvrir les yeux avant d'avoir bu un expresso serré. Lorsque ce fut fait, il lança un regard noir à son réveil : 6h38. Derek soupira. Il se leva péniblement avant de se traîner dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche longue qui finit de le réveiller. A 6h55, il était fin prêt et sortit de son appartement pour prendre le métro. Habitant à New York, il n'avait pas besoin de voiture et prenait les transports en commun. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid matinal et marcha rapidement pour couvrir les huit cent mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du métro.

Derek ne faisait pas attention aux personnes autour de lui. De toute façon qui faisait encore attention à ce qui l'entourait à New York ? Personne. Il attendait en regardant le mur en face de lui. Lorsque ce fut l'heure, il monta dans la rame légèrement bondée, regarda autour de lui, ne trouva pas de place assise et s'accrocha à la barre pour éviter de tomber. Il allait travailler, revenir chez lui par le métro et aller se coucher. Comme beaucoup de New-Yorkais, sa routine était métro, boulot, dodo et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Toutefois, celle-ci fut brutalement bousculée -au sens littéral du terme- lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme relativement chétif courir dans les escaliers pour essayer d'attraper la rame. Il actionna l'ouverture automatique des portes juste avant que le métro ne reparte permettant au jeune homme de s'engouffrer juste à temps. Derek s'était déjà retourné, se désintéressant du jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser dans son dos.

« - Hé mec je.. pff... je te... merci. »

Il avait à peine compris ce que disait le jeune homme tant ce dernier était essoufflé, complètement plié en deux. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il croisa le regard miel de son vis-à-vis. Il avait l'impression de voir tout ce qu'il avait perdu au fil de ses années passées à New-York : l'émerveillement, l'impatience, la curiosité, la fierté et la joie de vivre. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il comprit qu'on attendait de lui une réponse.

« - Heu... pardon ?

\- Moi c'est Stiles Stilinski et toi ?

\- Derek. Derek Hale.

\- Cool Der', tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Ça fait longtemps que tu habites à New-York ? Moi je... oh c'est mon arrêt ! A la prochaine ! »

Lorsque Stiles sortit de la rame de métro, Derek eut l'impression que son monde partait avec lui. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans sa bulle dépressive, sans couleurs et sans émotions. Il ne fut pas très productif ce jour là et ne sut même pas comment il était arrivé chez lui le soir même. Il eut du mal à dormir, néanmoins, lorsque son réveil sonna à 6h30 il n'eut aucun mal à se lever. Pour une fois et pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek Hale était prêt à partir en dix minutes. Il avait la main sur la poignée de porte lorsqu'un éclair de génie le traversa : s'il partait trop tôt, il ne prendrait pas le bon métro et n'aurait aucune chance de revoir Stiles. Alors Derek Hale patienta. A peine l'heure du réveil afficha 6h55 qu'il était dehors.

Derek était sur le quai du métro, attendant impatiemment sa rame, fébrile. Le verrait-il ? Serait-il présent ? Serait-il à l'heure ? Il fut dans les premiers à s'engouffrer dans la rame et malgré la place assise qu'il restait, il s'installa près des portes. Et il patienta. 15 minutes plus tard, Derek était au bord de la crise de nerf. Au même arrêt que la veille, une foule d'inconnus le bouscula sans le regarder mais toujours pas de Stiles qui montait dans la rame. Il allait se renfermer dans sa bulle lorsque sa main appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne que Stiles était là.

« - Hé !... Sa...l... Salu... Salut Der'. »

Derek sourit. La journée promettait d'être bonne.

C'est ainsi qu'une routine s'installa. Stiles et Derek se retrouvaient tous les matins dans le métro sur la ligne 13 à l'arrêt _Deeper Kyo_ pour onze minutes de conversation. Onze minutes d'oxygène. Onze minutes de vie. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais échangés leurs numéros. Comme si cela allait briser la magie de leurs retrouvailles. Ils se contentaient d'une relation dans le métro et cela leur convenait. Ils se cherchaient dans le métro, découvraient dans le métro, s'apprenaient dans le métro, commençaient à s'aimer dans le métro. Derek ne l'avouerait jamais mais il se levait même sur ses jours de repos pour le revoir. Il repartait alors aussitôt dans le sens inverse et attendait impatiemment le lendemain matin.

.۞.

Cela faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'ils entretenaient cette relation dans les transports en commun. Derek attendait impatiemment la venue de Stiles mais apparemment tout avait une fin. Le jeune homme n'était pas présent à l'arrêt. Le cœur de Derek s'emballa. Stiles n'avait jamais manqué une seule journée, même quand il était malade et bouillant de fièvre. Les portes commençaient à se refermer lorsque l'instinct de Derek prit le dessus et le sortit de la rame de métro. Il chercha fébrilement autour de lui mais aucune nouvelle des cheveux châtains ni des yeux miel si lumineux du jeune homme. Il courut à contresens dans les escaliers que Stiles prenait chaque matin sans faire attention aux regards haineux et aux insultes qu'il déclenchait sur son passage. Il avait presque atteint la sortie de la bouche de métro et toujours pas de Stiles en vue.

Derek fut légèrement ébloui par le soleil matinal qui le frappa lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre. Ses yeux mirent de longues secondes à s'habituer à la luminosité et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut le visage fin de Stiles. Ce dernier le regardait intensément, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« - Je me demandais si tu allais venir. »

Derek franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Stiles et l'embrassa sauvagement comme si c'était son unique et dernière chance. Ils restèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre et Derek sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui.

« - Tu viens chez moi ? »

* * *

J-10 ! Review ?


	9. 17 - Hallucinations

_Bonsoir à tous. Noël approche et la fin de ce calendrier également ! J'espère que ce thème vous plaira._

* * *

Il n'y avait plus de loups sur le territoire Hale depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Depuis l'incendie en fait. Celui qui avait ravagé sa famille et sa vie. Depuis que les chasseurs avaient gagné la partie. Seul son oncle s'en était réchappé et encore... Il était plongé dans un coma artificiel et les médecins n'avaient que peu d'espoir quant à sa guérison. Quand à lui, Derek avait toujours été en proie aux cauchemars et ce, depuis tout petit. Alors quand il avait vu le manoir et sa famille brûler, il s'était pincé à en avoir des bleus pour se réveiller. Longtemps, il avait eu des cauchemars et ce que le psychiatre avait appelé « des hallucinations auditives et sensorielles post-traumatiques ». Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène : voir ses parents hurler, sentir la fumée envahir ses poumons, sentir le goût de la cendre sur sa langue. Derek n'avait que quinze ans.

Il vécut trois ans dans un foyer. Trois ans abominables où les enfants plus âgés s'amusaient à harceler les plus petits et les plus faibles. Derek n'avait eu qu'à utiliser sa force supérieure pour qu'on le laisse tranquille mais cela n'empêchaient pas ces brutes de s'en prendre aux autres. Il s'était alors transformé et avait infligé de terribles blessures à ces racailles. Il leur avait fallu de nombreuses séances de psychanalyse pour oublier « cet enfant terrifiant aux oreilles pointues et aux grands crocs ». C'était la seule fois que Derek s'était montré devant des humains. Après cet incident, il avait eu l'impression que sa mère le regardait de l'autre monde avec un regard peiné. Ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Le pire, c'est quand il était revenu sur le territoire Hale. Il avait cru que sa mère était apparue devant lui, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée pour le blâmer de son comportement.

Depuis, il était resté sur les terres des Hale. Ainsi, il espérait revoir des membres de sa famille. Et tant pis si c'était des hallucinations audi-trucs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa meute, sa famille. Lorsqu'il eut dix-huit ans et accès aux comptes bancaires des Hale, il décida de faire construire un loft sur les terres de sa famille, non loin des restes du manoir. Ainsi, il pouvait y retourner dès que l'envie lui en prenait. Durant les quelques années où il avait été absent, les jeunes du quartier avaient pris l'habitude de camper dans la forêt et d'allumer des feux de camp. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à les chasser, faisant circuler des rumeurs comme quoi un monstre sauvage et sanguinaire parcourait la forêt. Il était de nouveau tranquille et seul. Infiniment seul.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Derek se rendit dans les vestiges du manoir le jour de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire et qu'il sentit une odeur de meute familière, il crut d'abord au retour de ses hallucinations. Toutefois, l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte et insistante. Il se transforma et s'approcha à pas de loup. Il se tapit derrière un arbre et n'en crut pas ses yeux : deux humains se promenaient dans la forêt. Un léger reniflement lui apprit qu'ils étaient jeunes et probablement stupides. Assez stupides pour venir sur ses terres en tout cas. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas leurs odeurs qui l'avait attiré. Les deux adolescents s'étaient légèrement séparés et le plus malingre se dirigeait droit vers lui lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau l'odeur familière se rapprocher. Un hurlement strident lui vrilla les oreilles et il sentit le goût du sang sur ses papilles. Les deux jeunes déguerpirent sans demander leurs restes et Derek attendit longtemps avant de renifler l'endroit où ils se tenaient un peu plus tôt pour tenter de retrouver l'odeur qui lui était familière.

C'était une odeur qui lui rappelait sa mère mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. C'était un loup indéniablement, un alpha. Il en était presque sûr. Il retourna dans son loft pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées face à cette odeur familière. Un loup était sur son territoire. Il devait agir. Au nom des Hale. C'est pourquoi, quelques jours plus tard, il retourna à l'endroit où les deux jeunes inconscients et le loup étaient venus sur son territoire. Il retrouva leurs odeurs et il les sentit, plus fortes, aux alentours de son manoir. Il courut pour rejoindre les vestiges de son ancienne maison. C'est là qu'il rencontra un loup-garou tout juste mordu, à peine capable de se transformer et son soi-disant meilleur ami. Les humains stupides et inconscients. Il essaya de protéger son territoire et combattit le jeune loup venu sur ses terres.

Il pensait en avoir fini avec eux mais quand il sentit de nouveau leurs odeurs, la semaine d'après, il crut à une nouvelle hallucination. Mais pour qui ils se prenaient, ces gamins ? Toutefois, même s'il avait plus d'expérience et qu'il était un loup accompli, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsque le shérif Stilinski lui passa les menottes aux poignets pour meurtre. Derek venait de faire connaissance avec le génie des plans machiavéliques de Stiles. Il n'eut aucun mal à prouver son innocence et ressortit rapidement mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il allait définitivement sécuriser son territoire et ne plus jamais revoir ses stupides gamins. Il était en train d'enfoncer des piquets de clôture autour des ruines du manoir lorsqu'il entendit les deux jeunes gens revenir vers lui. Voilà maintenant qu'ils lui demandaient son aide. Et puis quoi encore ?

Derek détestait ces gamins. Il s'était fait mordre ? Et alors, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'était pas un alpha et ne le serait jamais, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre en charge ce stupide bêta et son ami. Pourtant, malgré lui, il se retrouva embarqué dans de nombreuses affaires underground avec eux et commença doucement à se souvenir. Se souvenir de la présence de quelqu'un, d'un ancrage. Il retrouva Peter et se souvint alors de cette odeur qu'il avait senti dans la forêt des mois plus tôt. Il commençait à oublier la solitude qui lui rongeait le corps depuis des années. Il y avait eu Scott et Stiles puis Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd... Des nouveaux membres, une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle meute. Derek n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait l'impression que tout ça n'était pas réel et que tout allait bientôt partir en fumée, comme avant. Mais on s'intéressait à lui. A sa personne. Pire, on se souciait de son bien-être. De lui.

Alors quand Stiles s'était rapproché de lui, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus franchement, il s'était de nouveau pincé jusqu'au bleu pour voir si c'était bien la réalité. Des années après, il n'y croyait toujours pas et se réveillait souvent le cœur battant, persuadé que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination. Une fois de plus, Derek se réveilla en criant et il sentit des mains chaudes parcourir son visage et son corps et une voix endormie mais rassurante lui babiller des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il se réveilla tout à fait de ce cauchemar qui s'accrochait encore à lui, deux grands yeux miel le regardaient avec angoisse.

« - Je suis là Derek. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas un rêve hein ? Je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner ? »

* * *

 _J-7 !_


	10. 19 - Bal du lycée

_Bonsoir à tous ! On est encore dans le timing mais de justesse._

* * *

Lorsque Derek rentra de sa ronde quotidienne, il fut assailli par le bruit qui se dégageait de son loft. Apparemment, il y avait débat dans la meute et Derek n'aimait pas ça. Lorsque c'était le cas, c'était toujours à lui, en tant qu'alpha, de trancher et c'était ensuite à lui qu'on en voulait. Il resta sur le pas de porte, indécis, ne sachant pas s'il avait l'envie et la force d'affronter un énième débat. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le loisir de faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, on l'attrapa par sa veste en cuir et on le força à rentrer dans son appartement. Comme d'habitude et sans grand étonnement, Stiles faisait parti de ceux qui parlaient le plus. Toutefois, ce qui intrigua le loup, c'est qu'il se confrontait à Lydia. Lorsque la jeune femme entrait dans la partie, il était rare que le débat s'éternise. Elle écrasait souvent son adversaire d'une tonne d'arguments justes et concis, empêchant toute récupération et répliques. Imbattable. Derek tendit donc l'oreille, intrigué malgré lui :

« - C'est une tradition de plusieurs générations, tu ne peux pas la supprimer juste pour ton bon plaisir !

\- C'est dégradant et complètement débile.

\- Dégradant ? Ce n'est que de la danse !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que tout le monde ne regarde pas son voisin ? Que les populaires se contentent de rester bien sagement dans leurs robes hors de prix sans harceler les autres ?

\- Mais...

\- Tu peux pas comprendre Lydia, tu n'as jamais fait partie de ceux à qui ont refusé d'être le cavalier ou de ceux qui se faisaient critiquer, harceler ou que sais-je encore ? Tu as toujours fait partie des populaires qui méprisent les autres. Ouvre les yeux, réfléchis et dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le loft. Stiles venait clairement de critiquer Lydia d'être une garce populaire. Tout le monde attendait de voir la réaction de la belle rousse, qui allait sans doute être explosive. Toutefois, ce fut Stiles qui reprit la parole :

« - Je ne parle pas de ces dernières années Lyd's mais tu as été une sacrée garce durant ta première année de lycée. Et encore aujourd'hui, personne ne viendrait refuser une de tes demandes pour le bal de fin d'année. Moi j'ai connu tout ça. Tu peux pas comprendre... Je n'irais pas, un point c'est tout.

\- Stiles je... »

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de finir sa phrase et partit hors du loft. Derek ne chercha pas à le retenir : il avait senti le besoin de Stiles de s'éloigner. Le connaissant, il allait sans doute retourner chez son père et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. L'alpha fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la meute :

« - Quelqu'un m'explique ? »

Personne ne répondit, évitant le regard noir de Derek. Celui-ci dut faire flasher ses yeux rouges et claquer sa voix pour qu'on lui obéisse. Non mais quelle meute, je vous jure... Finalement, c'est Kira qui dit d'une petite voix :

« - On parlait du bal de fin d'année et c'est Stiles qui s'est énervé comme quoi ça servait à rien, que c'était une couverture pour rapprocher des personnes qui ne s'aiment pas. Et que, de toute façon, il y en a toujours que pour les populaires. »

Chacun rajouta son petit commentaire mais surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas la réaction excessive de l'humain. Ce qui ressortait, c'était qu'il s'était énervé d'un coup. Derek n'eut à réfléchir que quelques instant avant de comprendre.

« - Lydia, avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

\- Jackson bien sûr

\- Isaac ?

\- Heu... je... c'est que...

\- Rhoo tu peux le dire ! Il y va avec moi.

\- Malia ? Bien. Et Erica y va avec Boyd j'imagine ? Oui bien sûr. Scott ?

\- Avec Kira.

\- Et il reste qui pour y aller avec Stiles ? »

A ces mots, la meute se tut et ses membres de lancèrent des regards gênés. Finalement, ce fut Scott qui reprit la parole :

« - Il pourrait venir avec Kira et moi, on est des...

\- Des frères. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a envie de tenir la chandelle entre vous ? Je ne pense pas. Bien, maintenant commencez à vous préparer sinon vous allez être en retard.

\- Mais... et Stiles ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire. »

La meute se dispersa rapidement, chacun allant se préparer. Il était déjà dix-huit heures et Derek savait combien certaines personnes de la meute prenait du temps pour se préparer. Et ce n'était pas toujours ceux que l'on croyait... Scott pouvait être si précieux parfois. Derek poussa un profond soupir. Lui qui pensait passer une soirée devant un film avec du pop-corn... Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de bal de promo. Il reprit les clés de la camaro qu'il avait laissé sur la table et fila vers le centre-ville. Heureusement pour lui, l'unique boutique de prêt-à-porter était encore ouverte pour une heure.

« - Bonsoir. J'ai besoin d'un smoking s'il vous plait.

\- Mais bien sûr, pour quand ?

\- Dix-neuf trente.

\- Mais.. Ce n'est pas possible... Vous ne faites même pas une taille standard, comment voudriez-vous... »

Derek arrêta d'écouter ses jérémiades et préféra directement allonger les billets. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait que ça qui marchait. Aussitôt la liasse sur la table, les yeux du couturier se mirent à briller.

« - Bien sûr ce soir, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Une heure quarante-cinq plus tard, Derek arborait un magnifique smoking noir faisant ressortir sa chevelure ébène avec une pochette rouge assorti à son nœud papillon. Il avait pris des chaussures vernies pour compléter le tout. Il se regarda dans le miroir : ça allait sans doute lui plaire. C'était le but. Le bal commençait dans un quart d'heure, il ne devait pas être en retard. Il partit en direction de la camaro et fila jusqu'à la maison du shérif. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, il sentit aussitôt la présence de Stiles. Il était à l'étage et n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit. Noah était dans la cuisine où régnait une forte odeur de café. Lorsque Derek se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il était stressé et sentait une boule se former dans son ventre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais invité personne à un bal de promo. Il n'avait même jamais eu de bal de promo. Lorsque Noah lui ouvrit la porte, il fut visiblement étonné de le voir.

« - Derek mais que... ?

\- Je viens chercher votre fils pour le bal de promo. Je suis son cavalier.

\- Le cavalier de... mais je croyais que... STILES ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Le jeune homme était arrivé en haut de l'escalier et s'était stoppé en voyant le loup :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'emmène mon cavalier au bal du lycée.

\- Je.. Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être ton cavalier alors je me suis invité moi-même. Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer ou on va être en retard.

\- Mais je... j'ai rien à me mettre. »

Noah s'interposa alors :

« - Tu n'as qu'à mettre le costume de mon mariage. Il doit t'aller. »

Stiles partit à fond de train dans la chambre de son père. Quinze minutes, il était fin prêt et revenait vers Derek.

« - Mon cavalier hein ?

\- On invite toujours le garçon qui nous plaît à nous accompagner au bal non ? »

* * *

 _J-5 ! J'ai toujours pas fini les cadeaux x)_


	11. 21 - Patins à glace

_Coucou ! On se retrouve pour ce chapitre un peu court mais j'étais pas inspirée ! On se rapproche de la fin puisque celui-ci est l'avant-dernier chapitre sur mon compte !_

* * *

Derek avait toujours aimé le sport. Il pratiquait le basket-ball depuis tout petit mais il aimait plus ou moins tous les sports collectifs. Travailler en équipe, pouvoir compter sur ses coéquipiers, élaborer des stratégies... c'était ce qui lui plaisait dans les sports en groupe. Derek n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt des sports individuels. Pendant l'entraînement, il aimait bien se retrouver confronté à lui-même et il tentait de surpasser ses limites mais son plus grand plaisir, c'était de retrouver ses coéquipiers et de jouer tous ensemble sur le terrain. C'est pourquoi tenter de devenir joueur professionnel avait été comme une évidence. Il s'était entraîné pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années. Alors, quand il avait intégré la prestigieuse équipe de New-York, il en aurait hurlé de joie.

Là-bas, il avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs personnes formidables : Boyd, un garçon musclé qui parlait peu mais faisait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse, Scott, un naïf au grand cœur ainsi qu'Isaac, très introverti mais qui gagnait à être connu. A eux quatre, ils formaient le quatuor d'attaquants de l'équipe et faisait sa renommée. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et passaient du temps ensemble pour s'entraîner mais également pour profiter. Au fil des mois, ils s'étaient pris d'amitié et sortaient boire régulièrement ensemble.

C'est lors d'une de ses soirées que Derek avait fait la connaissance du meilleur ami de Scott : Stiles. C'était un jeune homme très fin et élancé qui ne tenait jamais en place. Il parlait beaucoup, contrairement à Derek. Il avait des cheveux châtains qu'il ébouriffait constamment en faisant de grands gestes et qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son regard miel pétillant. Stiles était patineur professionnel et s'entraînait parfois avec Scott. Stiles avait tout de suite plu à Derek. Apparemment, c'était réciproque car il venait pratiquement à chaque fois que l'équipe et Derek se retrouvaient. Au bout de plusieurs soirées, ils avaient échangé leur numéro et avaient parlé de longues heures ensemble. Stiles était même venu voir un de leurs entraînements, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant selon Scott. Ce jour là, Derek avait été particulièrement bon et s'était donné à fond. Il avait aimé s'entraîner sous les yeux de Stiles, lui montrer sa passion, son métier.

« - Tu m'apprendras ?

\- T'apprendre ? A ?

\- Jouer au basket pardi ! »

Derek avait alors emmené Stiles au gymnase pour une séance d'entraînement privé. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que le jeune homme n'était pas doué. Il était sûr qu'en un contre un, Stiles perdrait contre un enfant de huit ans. Avec un bras dans le plâtre. Et un œil caché. Stiles était vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Il n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer assez longtemps pour ne pas lâcher le ballon ou faire une faute. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait bien ri.

« - Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Mais tu es si nul ! Je suis désolé mais je n'avais jamais vu ça avant...

\- Très bien. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'entraînera avec moi. »

La semaine suivante, Derek retrouva Stiles à la patinoire. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, il eut le souffle coupé. A part à la télévision, il n'avait jamais vu une patinoire olympique. Elle était d'une taille gigantesque ! Derek serra ses bras contre lui : il faisait vraiment froid. Stiles était déjà en train de s'entraîner sur la glace. Lorsque le basketteur le vit, il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui. Plus rien ne comptait, ni la patinoire, ni le froid. Rien. Stiles était... magique. Il ne patinait pas : il volait au dessus de la glace avec grâce et volupté. Il enchaînait les sauts et les figures compliquées et retombait en faisant sauter des éclats de glace.

Stiles tenta un triple saut mais n'arriva pas à se réceptionner correctement et tomba à genoux, glissant sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva avec un juron et remarqua Derek :

« - Hey ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour voir à quel point tu es doué. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, modeste :

« - Disons que je me débrouille. Allez viens, je vais te prêter des patins. Tu fais du combien ?

\- 45. »

Derek enfila les patins et se redressa, peu sûr de ses appuis.

« - Tu verras c'est plus simple sur la glace. »

A d'autre ! Derek n'aurait jamais pensé être si peu instable. Il avait l'habitude d'être bien à plat dans ses chaussures, ancré au sol pour le basket-ball. C'était totalement différent sur la glace. Son poids et son équilibre tenaient sur la fine lame de fer et il tanguait dangereusement lorsqu'il cherchait à se redresser davantage. Stiles le tint par les mains pour le faire avancer jusqu'au centre de la patinoire. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il patina pendant deux mètres avant de tomber lourdement sur ses fesses. Au bout de la dixième fois, Derek arrêta de compter. Stiles était d'une patience infinie et lui montrait toutes les petites techniques pour rester droit et avancer.

Au bout de deux heures, Derek était courbaturé et endolori d'avoir trop chuté. Il demanda une pause que Stiles lui accorda en rigolant.

« - C'est plus facile à regarder qu'à appliquer ! J'aurais jamais cru être si... si...

\- Si horizontal ?

\- Si nul ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Un silence confortable s'installa ensuite que Derek ne tarda pas à briser :

« - Est-ce que tu peux me remontrer ?

\- Comment patiner ?

\- Non, ta chorégraphie. J'aimerais te revoir patiner. »

Stiles s'exécuta. Derek le dévorait des yeux. C'est comme s'il était transcendé par le patinage. Dans un autre monde. Au fil des minutes et de la chorégraphie, ce fut une évidence. Derek tombait inexorablement un peu plus amoureux du jeune homme.

* * *

 _J-3 ! Mes cadeaux sont finis d'aujourd'hui o/_


	12. 23 - Première rencontre

_Bonjour à tous ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de mon calendrier ! Celui ci est un peu spécial et plus long que d'habitude. Pour finir en apothéose, j'ai fait la première rencontre Sterek de toutes les histoires écrites précédemment. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont follow ou fav, ça me fait plaisir ! Mais surtout, un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, en Guest ou connectés. J'ai vraiment aimé lire vos impressions et c'est super motivant._

* * *

 _ **Celui qui apprit à aimer Noël**_

Depuis que sa mère était morte, voilà maintenant presque une décennie, le père de Stiles s'était plongé dans le travail, délaissant son fils. C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon avait demandé à participer à une ronde avec son père. Puisqu'ils se voyaient peu à la maison, c'est Stiles qui viendrait au travail de son père. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait au commissariat du shérif. Depuis bientôt deux heures, son père ne faisait que de la paperasse et il s'ennuyait ferme.

« - Papa, on peut pas aller faire une ronde ou arrêter quelqu'un ou signer des contraventions ? J'en peux plus de cette paperasse. Je m'ennuie ! »

Stiles avait tellement insisté que son père fut contraint d'accepter. Ils étaient sur la route depuis quelques dizaines de minutes quand une splendide voiture noire passa devant eux à toute allure. C'est comme ça que Derek fut arrêté par un adolescent. Au début, il pensa à une caméra cachée. On se moquait de lui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un adolescent en uniforme lui faisait la morale parce qu'il roulait trop vite... Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et il soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'il vit un adulte -un vrai policier cette fois- s'avancer vers lui :

« - Fiston, on se calme avant de l'agresser. Bonsoir monsieur. On va d'abord lui demander ses papiers d'accord ? Vos papiers monsieur. Vous savez pourquoi on vous arrête ?

\- Heu... Je roulais peut-être un peu vite ? »

Le shérif se contenta de lire les papiers avant de faire le tour du véhicule. Pendant ce temps, c'est le plus jeune qui reprit le relais :

« - Wow, votre voiture est magnifique. Je peux monter ? Je vais monter. Je suis comme un flic après tout ce soir non ? Allez je monte. Mon dieu ce que ces sièges sont confortables. C'est du vrai cuir ça non ? Mon dieu quel confort. J'aimerais tellement la conduire ! Oh je sais. Sortez du véhicule ! Je réquisitionne votre voiture.

\- Stiles ! Bon sang ! Monsieur je suis désolé. Il a toujours été fan des voitures.

\- Allez papa, on est des flics, on a le droit non ?

\- Monsieur Hale, voici vos papiers. Excusez-moi pour cet incident. Tachez de rouler moins vite à l'avenir. »

Derek s'en fut sans demander son reste. Après tout, si on ne lui donnait pas de contravention, il n'allait pas la quémander. Il se demandait toutefois qui était cet étrange garçon. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas de filtre entre ses pensées et sa bouche. La police ne recrutait pas ce genre d'individus, n'est-ce-pas ? Quelques jours plus tard, il eut la surprise de recevoir un message d'un inconnu. « Si je te dis que je suis le fils du shérif, tu me laisserais essayer ta voiture ? » S'ensuivit de nombreux autres messages. Derek fut plus que ravi d'avoir conduit trop vite ce jour là.

 _ **Salon du mariage**_

Durant toute la matinée qu'il avait passé au salon du mariage, Derek avait imaginé les vies des couples qui venaient au stand de sa sœur. Cela faisait passer le temps. Il était quinze heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'il rencontra un couple atypique qui éveilla sa curiosité. Une belle femme rousse dardait un œil critique sur chaque article tandis que deux jeunes hommes la suivaient, les traits tirés. Était-ce un trouple ? La jeune femme faisait l'éloge d'un nœud papillon depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient des regards consternés. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas plus envie que lui d'être ici. Le garçon à gauche de la jeune femme murmurait à l'oreille de l'autre en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

Derek essayait de décrypter les mouvements qu'il faisait avec ses doigts mais il était totalement hypnotisé. Il avait l'impression que les doigts du jeune homme lui lançaient un sort quelconque qui l'empêchait de poser son attention ailleurs. Derek avait toujours été attiré par les mains des gens. Il pensait sincèrement qu'une poignée de main reflétait la personnalité des personnes. Trop sèche, elle ne donnait pas envie à Derek d'engager la conversation. Trop rapide, la personne était plutôt fuyante. Plus appuyée, la personne était intéressée... Derek imaginait très bien ce que de telles mains pourraient lui faire ressentir. Au prix d'une énorme volonté, il monta son regard vers celui du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient aussi hypnotiques. D'une jolie couleur miel, ils étaient vifs et pétillants. C'est le silence qui sortit Derek de ses pensées. Il vit le jeune homme tirer la manche de son amie :

« - Je veux l'acheter. »

Aussitôt, deux paires d'yeux aiguisés supplémentaires se braquèrent sur lui. La jeune femme rousse lui tourna autour d'un air appréciateur avant de complimenter Stiles sur son choix et d'embrasser son fiancé.

« - Oh s'il vous plaît un peu de retenue ! Décidément les hétéros ça se croit vraiment tout permis... »

Un éclat intéressé s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de Derek. Il était du même bord que lui alors ? Intéressant. Très intéressant. Le mannequin d'un jour écouta attentivement l'exclamation du jeune homme :

« - En revanche, hors de question que Parrish y touche. Il est à moi. Je veux l'acheter.

\- Stiles... je sais que tu es le témoin mais ça fait plus costume de marié tu ne crois pas ? »

Le dénommé Stiles haussa les épaules avant de balayer l'explication de la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

« - Parrish peut avoir le costume. Je me contenterai du mannequin qui l'habille. »

A ces mots, Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire et se permit de répondre :

« - Je suis hors de prix.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Je t'invite ce soir. Quelle heure ?

\- Neuf diamants et quart.

\- Tu me donnes dix secondes ? »

Derek sourit lorsqu'il vit Stiles lui tendre une pièce de deux euros. Décidément, ce jeune homme était plein de surprises... et il se ferait un plaisir de toutes les découvrir.

 _ **Déménagement**_

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Derek adorait parcourir Beacon Hills. Que ce soit en compagnie de sa mère ou lorsqu'il échappait à sa surveillance, son passe-temps favori était de parcourir la ville. Il en connaissait chaque ruelle, chaque magasin. Une fois un peu plus âgé, il aimait tout particulièrement rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Selon ses parents, c'était un enfant très sociable qui adorait discuter. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était devenu une fois adulte en somme.

Sa mère l'avait laissé parcourir la ville à vélo quand elle avait été certaine qu'il dominait son don de transformation. Il s'était fait plusieurs amis en jouant dans le parc, connaissait la bibliothèque et ses bénévoles par cœur et se faisait même offrir des pâtisseries par la boulangère. Il connaissait pratiquement tout le monde et chaque bâtiment. Le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré, c'était le poste de police. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que c'était ici qu'on enfermait les personnes qui faisaient de grosses bêtises. Il avait bien envie d'aller voir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur mais s'il faisait une bêtise, ses parents ne seraient pas contents, vraiment pas du tout.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un petit garçon, plus jeune que lui, entrer en courant et riant dans le bâtiment. Une femme, qui devait sans doute être sa mère, le suivait de quelques mètres. Derek, avec son innocence d'enfant, fut pris d'une colère et d'une jalousie débordantes. Si un gamin aussi petit que ça entrait dans le poste de police sans avoir peur, il pourrait en faire de même. Nom d'un Hale ! Il lâcha son vélo et se positionna, main sur les hanches, devant les portes. Automatiques, celles-ci s'ouvrirent et il put voir l'intérieur : un comptoir où un policier était assis, trônait au devant de la pièce. Il était trop petit pour voir plus loin. Il pénétra le bâtiment de quelques pas lorsqu'on le percuta de plein fouet. C'était le garçon bien plus petit que lui qui lui était rentré dedans.

« - Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention où tu marches !

\- Tiens, salut toi. On se connaît pas ! Je suis Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Mon papa c'est le shérif ! Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Derek ne put que suivre le mouvement imposé par le garçon. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à expliquer ce qu'il faisait là au shérif de la ville. Celui-ci décida d'appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Derek se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti quand ses parents étaient venus le chercher au poste de police comme un vulgaire criminel.

 _ **Biberon**_

Derek suivait un parcours de droit dans une faculté réputée pour être sévère envers ses élèves. La première année avait vraiment été difficile. Il avait dû y mettre toute son ardeur pour réussir. Il fallait se lever tôt pour avoir une place dans les premiers rangs de l'amphithéâtre, réviser, écrire assez rapidement pour prendre des notes -merci à sa vitesse de loup-garou-, réviser, manger sur le pouce, réviser, faire ses devoirs, réviser, regarder des débats à la télévision, réviser, se tenir au courant de l'actualité, réviser...

Derek n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi difficile d'être admis en deuxième année. Il avait redoublé d'efforts. Il ne cherchait pas à être premier mais il souhaitait quand même faire parti des meilleurs. Depuis la disparition de sa famille, sa vie n'était plus que concentré sur ses études. Et puis, ça lui faisait oublier qu'il était seul. Sans meute. Pour un loup-garou, c'était extrêmement dur de vivre sans meute. Cela faisait de lui un oméga sans doute. Il avait essayé de lier des amitiés avec quelques humains mais avait rapidement renoncé. A leurs côtés, il ne ressentait que vide et désolation. Aucune passion n'animait donc les humains ?

Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra un première année tout juste arrivé dans l'université. Derek en était à sa cinquième et dernière année et il était coutumier que les dernières années tutorent les premières années. Ça avait d'abord commencé par un échange de mail. Derek n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un première année qui ne passerait sans doute pas en deuxième année. Néanmoins, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif lorsque son élève au prénom imprononçable lui envoya son plan d'argumentaire pour un débat en TD. Il avait des arguments peu communs et un style d'écriture original. Les échanges de mails furent plus nombreux et se transformèrent rapidement en sms, plus pratique. Derek aima tout de suite le caractère vif et intelligent de son disciple.

L'élève, un dénommé Stiles, le supplia de venir à son argumentaire afin de juger sa performance et d'en faire la critique. Il voulait être le meilleur et pour cela, il avait besoin de Derek. Il accepta. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de renouer un peu avec les humains. Il s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre et sortit son carnet pour prendre des notes. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Stiles, Derek sentit une odeur familière, légèrement mélancolique. Stiles portait une très légère odeur de loup sur lui. La curiosité de Derek n'en était que plus émoustillée.

Néanmoins, son cœur fut ravi à l'instant même où Stiles commença son argumentaire. Ce dernier parlait avec une telle fougue, une telle passion... que les poils des bras du loup se hérissèrent et il sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite et plus fort. Maintenant c'était sur, Derek devait absolument faire plus ample connaissance avec son élève. Stiles.

 _ **Fantasme**_

Lorsque Derek avait fait la rencontre de Scott, un des nouveaux membres de sa meute, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de renifler, légèrement dédaigneux. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin un peu niais qui ne savait pas rester à sa place et qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Il avait cru qu'en rentrant dans le monde de l'underground, tout allait être magnifique et formidable. Hé bien ça ne l'était pas. Il pensait qu'il pourrait ne pas attaquer, se contenter d'être passif et ne participer à aucune attaque. Non mais je vous jure...

La première bataille contre un loup ennemi, ils avaient été si désorganisés et si peu coopératifs qu'ils avaient bien failli perdre leur territoire. Derek avait hurlé sur Scott pendant de longues minutes après ça pour qu'il arrête de jouer au jeu du grand naïf. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était le retour de bâton. Il avait vu Scott débarquer chez lui, le lendemain, accompagné d'un humain à l'air passablement énervé.

« - Non mais tu te prends pour qui à parler à mon pote de cette façon ? Tu penses que tu peux tout te permettre parce que t'es loup depuis plus longtemps que lui c'est ça ? Et bah, break news mon pote, ça ne te donne aucun droit c'est clair ? Parce que... »

Derek le laissa parler pendant quelques minutes encore avant de craquer. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il empoigna le jeune humain par le col et le souleva à la seule force de son bras pour le plaquer contre le mur du salon :

« - JE suis l'alpha, misérable avorton et ça me donne absolument tous les droits c'est clair ? JE décide et IL obéit. Et toi, piètre humain, tu te contentes de la boucler et de pas venir me faire chier ok ?

\- Alors fais en sorte que Scott revienne entier okay ? A ce qu'il m'a raconté, votre bataille canine était passablement merdique ! Si tu avais fait... »

Finalement, la colère se dissipa pour laisser place à de l'attention. Ce n'était pas faux ce que disait ce jeune humain.

« - Par contre, si tu pouvais me relâcher... »

Autant dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait bonne première impression. Néanmoins, ils en vinrent à se fréquenter plus souvent, dans un premier temps pour organiser des batailles, Stiles étant un fin stratège. Puis, dans un second temps, pour passer du temps ensemble, organiser des réunions de meute, aider à trouver un point d'ancrage pour les nouveaux loups... Personne n'aurait misé sur ce couple. Personne. Et pourtant...

 _ **Films de Noël**_

Derek soupira. Sa sœur essayait encore de le caser avec un de ses amis. Il était célibataire et alors ? Ses dernières conquêtes n'avaient pas été des plus sympathiques et il se rappelait encore de la douleur de la rupture.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit non Cora. Je ne participerais pas à ta soirée célibataire. Je suis très bien comme ça. Point. »

Derek raccrocha. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à être célibataire hein ? Être seul n'était pas une punition mais un choix. Et pour le moment, c'était son choix. Quelques semaines plus tard, Cora l'invitait à nouveau à une fête. Bon sang, il n'allait pas avoir la paix n'est-ce-pas ?

« - Tu me jures que ce n'est pas encore une de tes soirées pour me jeter dans les bras du premier débile venu ? Parce que je te jure que si tu me fais le même coup que la dernière fois, tu vas le regretter soeurette...

\- Bon okay, Liam était une mauvaise idée mais je te promets de ne rien tenter cette fois ! Il y aura des célibataires mais je ne te dirais même pas lesquels. Oh allez s'il te plaît viens !

\- Pfff. Très bien. »

Cora hurla sa joie à travers le téléphone et Derek se contenta de raccrocher. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il en doutait sincèrement maintenant. Lorsque le soir fut venu, Derek était allé à cette fête de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aimait pas rencontrer des inconnus, encore moins chez un inconnu. Mais bon, il avait dit oui, il resterait une heure ou deux pour faire plaisir à sa sœur et repartirait aussi vite. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir l'odeur de plusieurs loups dans la maison. Cora s'était lié d'amitié avec plusieurs loups et passait du temps dans leur meute tandis que Derek préférait rester seul.

Sitôt qu'il fut rentré dans la maison, sa jeune sœur lui sauta dessus et le présenta à plusieurs personnes dont il oublia instantanément le nom. Toutefois, Cora devint plus excitée à mesure qu'elle approchait du canapé. Derek en était sur, c'était un piège. Elle allait encore le présenter au premier connard venu, juste pour qu'il arrête d'être seul. Il allait faire demi-tour, mais sa sœur fut plus rapide.

« - Stiles ! Je te présente Derek, mon frère. Derek, je te présente Stiles. On est ensemble à la fac. »

Avant cette rencontre, Derek ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Il changea d'avis sitôt qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles. Ses yeux irradiaient d'une lumière qui donnaient des reflets somptueux à leur magnifique couleur or. Et son odeur... Derek aurait pu se rouler dedans, là, maintenant, devant tout le monde sans aucune gène. Heureusement que sa mère lui avait appris un minimum de savoir-vivre. A la périphérie de son cerveau, il entendait sa sœur parler mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que Stiles. Il avait l'impression que leurs battements de cœur se synchronisaient et qu'ils se liaient pour toujours. Derek tendit la main, non moins pour le saluer que pour le toucher. A son contact, il ressentit un courant électrique qui lui hérissa chaque poil de sa peau. Sa bouche était complètement sèche et sa gorge serrée. Il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer un seul mot. Alors c'était ça, rencontrer son âme sœur ?

 _ **Anniversaire**_

Derek venait juste d'être embauché à la clinique vétérinaire d'une petite ville du nom de Beacon Hills. Il sortait des études et était passablement ravi de son nouveau poste. Il était impatient de commencer. Son collègue, qui allait apparemment bientôt prendre sa retraite, était un homme assez taciturne répondant au nom de Deaton. Derek avait immédiatement su faire sa place dans la clinique. Il était apprécié des animaux comme de leurs maîtres. Il prenait le temps de discuter avec chacun, ce que beaucoup reprochait à Deaton de ne pas faire. Il accueillit un nouveau patient :

« - Bonjour, est-ce que vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Non heu.. mais je viens de trouver ce chaton. Il était dans une boite et oh mon dieu, tout froid. Parce qu'il neige en fait vous voyez dehors. Et donc il était froid et du coup. Je... Faites quelque chose ! »

Le jeune homme qui faisait face à Derek avait l'air complètement paniqué et n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Il emmena le chaton dans un box, suivi de près par l'homme paniqué. Après un rapide examen, il ne constata aucune séquelle ni maladie au chaton.

« - Il n'a rien. Il est juste un peu chétif mais avec de la bonne nourriture, ça devrait aller.

\- Oh merci mon dieu ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Il y a des gens qui laissent des chatons dans des boîtes en plein hiver à côté des poubelles quoi ! Si je savais qui avait fait ça, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge et heu.. bref. M'enfin vous voyez quoi.

\- Malheureusement, on en reçoit de plus en plus. Je vais le mettre avec d'autres chatons où il pourra grandir un peu avant d'être adopté.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non non je le prends. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il prenait sa décision un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

« - Vous êtes sûr ? Un animal, c'est une grande responsabilité. On ne peut pas l'abando...

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Il se prénommera Cloud ! Faites lui tous les examens nécessaires et je vais de ce pas acheter tout ce qu'il faut !

\- Zack aurait été un meilleur choix vu qu'il est noir mais...

\- Cloud est définitivement le meilleur. »

Derek grimaça. Il n'était clairement pas d'accord.

« - Alors là... »

Un long débat s'ensuivit qui transporta les deux jeunes hommes. Stiles avait ensuite amené Cloud/Zack toutes les semaines « Juste au cas où voyez ». Le chaton était devenu prétexte à rencontre. Et ce que les deux jeunes gens ne s'imaginaient pas à ce moment là, c'est qu'ils venaient de faire la rencontre de la personne qui partageraient le restant de leurs jours. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

 _ **Transports en commun**_

Stiles courait dans les couloirs du métro. Il était en retard, comme à son habitude. Mais, pour sa défense, il y avait déjà tellement de choses à faire au réveil qu'il en oubliait parfois de se préparer. Il avait tout un tas de réveil pour penser à être à l'heure mais la plupart du temps, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était dans l'escalier, à quelques mètres de sa rame lorsqu'il vit les portes se fermer. Il vit un grand homme brun jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Si Stiles avait eu assez de souffle, il lui aurait hurler d'ouvrir la porte. Mais entre respirer et parler, le choix était vite fait. Si l'homme du métro ne faisait rien, il louperait son métro, c'est sûr. Le grand gaillard leva sa main pour appuyer sur l'ouverture des portes. Stiles accéléra encore un peu avant de s'engouffrer dans le métro. Il était à bout de souffle et était à moitié plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa une main dans le dos de son sauveur, qui s'était déjà retourné :

« - Hé mec je.. pff... je te... merci. »

Le jeune homme avait essayé de parler mais il avait encore besoin de beaucoup respirer. Il devrait se remettre au sport. C'était mieux pour lui. Il n'avait strictement aucune endurance. Pitoyable. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son sauveur hocher la tête. Il se redressa et croisa le regard d'ébène de son vis à vis. Wow. Il avait un regard vif, acéré et qui trahissait un ennui profond. Tout le contraire de lui. C'était hyper intriguant et ça donnait envie à Stiles d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui.

« - Je m'appelle Stiles et toi ?

\- Heu... pardon ?

\- Moi c'est Stiles Stilinski et toi ?

\- Derek. Derek Hale.

\- Cool Der', tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Ça fait longtemps que tu habites à New-York ? Moi je... oh c'est mon arrêt ! A la prochaine ! »

Stiles se fit la réflexion que Derek n'était pas très bavard. Tant pis, lui, il aimait particulièrement bien parler. Le lendemain, Stiles n'arriva pas à être plus à l'heure mais Derek lui rouvrit une fois de plus les portes.

 _« - Hé !... Sa...l... Salu... Salut Der'. »_

A la fin, cela devint presque un jeu pour Stiles. Pour être à l'heure, il lui aurait suffi de décaler son réveil de cinq minutes, mais c'était tellement plus simple de compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Derek était toujours là, à l'affût de son arrivée. Alors Stiles attendait le dernier moment en haut de l'escalier pour ensuite courir et s'engouffrer dans la rame de métro. Stiles ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais quand la rame était bondé, il faisait exprès de laisser passer plusieurs personnes pour ensuite se coller un peu plus au grand mâle ténébreux.

.۞.

Neuf mois se déroulèrent ainsi et Stiles allait bientôt être en vacances pour trois mois. Merci la fac ! Mais ça voulait dire trois mois sans métro et sans voir Derek. Le dernier jour, il imagina un stratagème, le cœur battant. Il patienta à l'entrée de la bouche de métro. Si, comme lui, Derek était devenu accro à ses onze minutes avec lui, alors il viendrait. Au fil des minutes, Stiles commençait sérieusement à douter des sentiments de son compagnon de route. Il allait presque faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit Derek sortir du métro, légèrement affolé. Le soleil illuminait son visage et Stiles ne put que sourire face à sa beauté.

« - Je me demandais si tu allais venir. »

Derek franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Stiles et l'embrassa sauvagement comme si c'était son unique et dernière chance. Ils restèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre et Stiles sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui.

« - Tu viens chez moi ? »

 _ **Hallucinations**_

Derek Hale avait toujours vécu à Beacon Hills. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais déménagé hors de cette ville. A part pour des vacances, il n'était jamais sorti de cette petite ville des Etats-Unis. Il n'avait pas été à l'école maternelle ni à l'école primaire du village, ne se contrôlant pas encore assez selon sa mère. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif local. Il ne faisait jamais attention au monde qui l'entourait et ne faisait que peu de cas des plus jeunes que lui. Après la perte de sa famille, il avait été plusieurs années en foyer et était retourné à Beacon Hills sitôt cette sombre période terminée.

Lorsque Derek se rendit dans les vestiges du manoir le jour de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire et qu'il sentit une odeur de meute familière, il crut d'abord à une hallucination. Toutefois, l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte et insistante. Il se transforma et s'approcha à pas de loup. Il se tapit derrière un arbre et n'en crut pas ses yeux : deux humains se promenaient dans la forêt. Un léger reniflement lui apprit qu'ils étaient jeunes et probablement stupides. Assez stupides pour venir sur ses terres en tout cas. Grâce à ses facultés surnaturelles, il entendait nettement deux jeunes hommes dans la forêt :

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un cadavre dans cette forêt ? »

Un cadavre ? Il cherchait vraiment un cadavre sur ces terres ? Derek était intrigué. Il se dirigea vers l'un des deux jeunes hommes, qui s'étaient séparés, lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'un adulte :

« - Stiles ? Stiles c'est toi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là bon sang ?! »

C'était le shérif de Beacon Hills et apparemment, il était très en colère contre son fils. Il décampa de son territoire. S'il y avait un cadavre et le shérif, mieux ne valait pas être dans les parages. Toutefois, la semaine suivante, il rencontra de nouveau les deux jeunes hommes.

« - C'est une propriété privée ! Dégagez de là. »

Il était chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimable. Si ? Apparemment si, vu qu'il finissait en garde à vue quelques jours plus tard. Derek se souviendrait toute sa vie de sa première rencontre avec celui qui partagerait ensuite sa vie.

 _ **Bal de lycée**_

Derek avait toujours été fan des super-héros, et ce, depuis tout petit. Il aimait les histoires que lui racontait sa mère le soir mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était jouer avec ses frères et sœurs au super-héros. Il n'aimait pas faire le rôle des humains et préférait nettement celui de super-héros mais chacun son tour après tout. Adolescent, il avait découvert les comics et ça avait transporté sa jeunesse. Il avait fait des petits boulots juste pour gagner quelques sous afin de s'acheter des comics. Il avait horreur d'attendre la sortie d'un nouveau comic et se jetait dessus dès sa sortie. Il passait un temps considérable à la boutique de la ville, lisant et relisant chaque ouvrage avec volupté. A force d'y passer la plupart de son temps, il s'était pris d'amitié avec le vendeur. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'à sa majorité, n'ayant plus ni famille ni avenir, il avait postulé pour y travailler. Bientôt à la retraire, le gérant lui montra toutes les ficelles du métier pour qu'il puisse, un jour, reprendre son commerce.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il gérait la boutique seul lorsque deux adolescents se présentèrent dans son magasin. Ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir quel comic ils allaient acheter. Ils comptaient leurs sous et, apparemment, n'avaient pas d'argent pour en acheter beaucoup. Derek sourit. Il avait l'impression de se revoir quelques années plus tôt. Ils étaient passionnés, tout comme lui, et avaient l'air de connaître nombre comics sur le bout des doigts.

Comme lui avant eux, ils passèrent énormément de temps dans sa boutique et il apprit à les connaître. Le brun, légèrement naïf, c'était Scott. Sa mère était infirmière aux urgences dans l'hôpital local et travaillait beaucoup. Le plus maigre, c'était Stiles. Son père était le shérif de la ville et passait la plupart de son temps au poste de police. Étant souvent seuls tous les deux et voisins, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et avaient lié une amitié digne de deux frères. Leurs histoires l'avaient touché et il arrivait parfois à Derek de leur offrir un ou deux comics.

Toutefois, leur relation changea du tout au tout lorsque Scott fut mordu. Derek ne fut plus seulement « le vendeur de comic de BH » mais également l'alpha et un ancrage pour Scott. Pour Stiles, et bien... disons que leurs aventures surnaturelles les avaient rapprochés. Pas comme Derek l'aurait voulu mais comme deux amis très très proches. Mais ce qui les rapprocha définitivement, ce fut bien le bal du lycée.

 _ **Patins à glace**_

« - On va au Ché ce soir ?

\- Encore ? Ça fait déjà deux fois cette semaine non ?

\- Il faut bien fêter notre victoire non ? »

Derek sourit. Tout était prétexte à la fête pour Isaac. Il aimait particulièrement se retrouver avec son équipe dans ce bar. Le jeune homme à la chevelure frisée se tourna vers lui :

« - Tu en es Der' ? »

Après tout, Derek n'avait personne qui l'attendait et rien de prévu pour ce soir. Alors pourquoi pas ? Il hocha la tête pour confirmer sa présence. Il avait déjà bu plusieurs verres lorsqu'un ami de Scott se présenta à eux. Un dénommé Stiles, s'il avait bien compris. Mais il avait légèrement trop bu pour avoir parfaitement compris. C'était un jeune homme fin et élancé aux courbes savamment sculptées. Il parlait beaucoup, contrairement à Derek et utilisait souvent ses bras pour illustrer ses propos. Il s'attira tout de suite la sympathie d'Isaac et ils enchaînèrent les verres assez rapidement. Étant chacun à un bout de table, ils n'avaient pas pu faire beaucoup connaissance.

Ce n'est que lors de leur deuxième soirée ensemble qu'ils purent vraiment discuter. Enfin... Derek se contentait plutôt d'écouter à vrai dire. Stiles parlait beaucoup, sur tous les sujets. Il s'emportait beaucoup également et Derek aimait sa façon si simple de changer de sujet lorsqu'il pensait qu'un débat était clos.

« - Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis patineur professionnel.

\- Oh.

\- Ça a l'air de te décevoir ?

\- Non non ce n'est pas ça. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt des sports individuels. Rien ne vaut une bonne séance d'entraînement à plusieurs ou un match en équipe ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour se lancer dans une discussion enflammée. Il expliqua, avec nombre mouvements de bras, combien le sport individuel était gratifiant mais également difficile. Lorsqu'on était seul, on ne pouvait compter que sur soi, son entraînement et ses capacités, contrairement aux sports collectifs où on pouvait se reposer sur les autres. Cela demandait de la concentration et un enchaînement sans failles. Derek n'était pas d'accord avec Stiles mais il comprenait son point de vue.

Toutefois, il le comprit enfin tout à fait quand il le vit patiner. Lorsque le basketteur le vit, il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui. Plus rien ne comptait, ni la patinoire, ni le froid. Rien. Stiles était... magique. Il ne patinait pas : il volait au dessus de la glace avec grâce et volupté. Il enchaînait les sauts et les figures compliquées et retombait en faisant sauter des éclats de glace. Derek comprit alors la passion qui enflammait le jeune homme.

* * *

 _J-1 ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous !_


	13. 02 - Guerre

_Hey ! Voici le Calendrier de l'Après ! Ce sont tous les chapitres du CDA de Neliia mais écrit du point de vue de Derek.  
Voilà pour le chapitre Guerre écrit du point de vue de Derek. J'espère que vous apprécierez :3_

* * *

Depuis quelques mois, Derek était la cible des avances de Stiles. Ce dernier avait fait preuve d'inventivité pour le charmer et ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il avait tout essayé pour le faire céder. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Derek, cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait jeté sur lui pour le réclamer comme sien. Mais ce qui le retenait, c'était son âge. Il était bien plus âgé : Stiles n'était même pas majeur. Il ne pouvait pas céder à ses avances. Et puis... Derek avait des goûts... particuliers. Assez bestiaux pour que cela fasse une différence. Il devait attendre la majorité de Stiles. Il n'avait pas le choix. Alors quand Stiles lui avait déclaré sa flamme, il avait été obligé de refuser.

« - Je t'aime Derek. Sors avec moi. »

Assez brutale comme demande. Tout ce qu'aimait Derek. Il fronça les sourcils pour se donner une contenance et aussi pour cacher son envie d'accepter.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit. Quand tu auras atteint l'âge minimum légal. »

Stiles se renfrogna. Il lui apporta un monticule d'arguments sur le pourquoi être ensemble serait mieux que chacun dans son coin. Derek se contenta de contrer avec son unique argument d'âge légal minimum à atteindre.

« - Mais tu n'as qu'un seul argument Sourwolf ! C'est moi qui gagne. Tu sors avec moi.

\- C'est un argument au-dessus de tout. Je ne peux pas c'est tout.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Derek se renfrogna et arrêta la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Quelle différence ? Il retourna au loft sans répondre au jeune homme. Bon sang, vivement que Stiles ait l'âge l'égal...

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'Alpha fut confronté à un autre problème : une guerre de meutes. Des loups du Nevada venus pour réclamer son territoire. Il avait découvert une marque d'appartenance gravé sur des roches au sein de sa réserve. Ils voulaient la guerre ? Très bien, ils l'auraient. Derek réunit sa meute dans le loft afin de les prévenir de faire preuve de vigilance et pour établir un plan d'action. Scott serait chargé de les repérer avec Malia et Erica. Les autres bêtas prenaient ensuite le relais. Derek centralisait les informations tandis que Stiles, comme la plupart du temps, était chargé des plans d'actions. Toutefois, la meute savait qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs batailles avant que l'humain n'établisse LE plan parfait.

L'équipe « ScoRiLia » -comme l'avait baptisé Stiles- avait suivi une piste jusqu'à différents endroits du territoire Hale. Le jeune homme avait alors émis l'idée d'attaques éclairs et surprises pour diminuer les forces de l'adversaire, chose que Derek avait validée. La première bataille fut menée le lendemain. Stiles avait coordonné les différentes forces et tentait d'établir un plan d'action avec les données qu'il avait. Certains loups, moins expérimentés, avaient été placés en arrière ligne pour, soit prendre l'ennemi à revers, soit venir porter main forte aux loups. Derek avait -vainement- essayé d'y intégrer Stiles mais celui ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Pourtant le loup aurait bien aimé. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir protéger l'humain et de le perdre à tout jamais. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Néanmoins, Stiles était assez expérimenté maintenant pour esquiver et donner des coups bien placés que Derek n'aurait pas aimé recevoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Stiles combattre, pour le protéger s'il en avait besoin... mais il se débrouillait bien. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Et de le désirer également. Cette brutalité, ce côté sauvage chez l'humain, les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau... Cela donnait des idées terriblement sauvages et orgasmiques au loup. Lorsque la bataille fut finie, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Stiles et avant que ses bêtas ne sentent le désir qui coulait par tous les pores de sa peau, il les planta tous pour rentrer au loft. Seul. Il avait besoin d'un moment à lui. Pour lui. En attendant cette foutue majorité. C'était tout simplement trop pour Derek. A chaque bataille, il n'avait d'autres choix que de partir en laissant Stiles avec ses bêtas. Sinon, il aurait bien été capable de lui faire des choses innommables là, dans la forêt, devant sa meute et les cadavres encore fumants de leurs ennemis.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé où Derek n'avait pas revu Stiles. Cela le rendait malheureux mais il était bien trop plein de désir et de pensées obscènes pour rester ne serait-ce que quelques instants avec le jeune homme. Il était allongé dans son canapé lorsqu'il reçut un message de Peter. C'était des coordonnées ainsi qu'une heure. Derek ne savait pas comment son bêta de tête avait ses informations mais il arrivait à les trouver, c'était le principal. Peter n'était pas souvent présent au sein de la meute mais il œuvrait toujours dans l'ombre pour son bien. Sans doute était-ce sa manière à lui de se vouloir se faire pardonner ses actions passées. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient se préparer pour ce soir. Stiles devait avoir besoin de quelques heures pour élaborer une stratégie et réunir les informations nécessaires au combat. Une heure avant celle reçue par message, il envoya un sms à tous les membres de sa meute.

 _« Rendez-vous au Loft. »_

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Derek entendit la jeep se garer et Stiles en descendre. Son pas était plus sec et rapide. Il était sans doute énervé. Le loup se tendit, est-ce que l'humain venait pour des explications ? Une énième dispute sur leur futur couple ? Le jeune homme entra dans son loft sans frapper et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Derek entendit vaguement une explication que même ses sens surnaturels ne purent déchiffrer. Il regarda l'humain sortir différents sachets d'herbes de son sac. Lorsque Derek vit une poudre noire dans un sachet transparent, il ne put s'empêcher de transpirer. Le pire, ce fut quand Stiles ouvrit les différents sacs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais toutes ces différents ingrédients le mettaient véritablement mal à l'aise. Il avait pu en identifier plusieurs mais certaines lui étaient totalement inconnues et lui hérissaient le poil. Littéralement.

Il tournait en rond dans le loft, allant de droite à gauche, essayant de faire passer cette désagréable sensation par tous les moyens possibles. Il avait essayé de lire, mais impossible de se concentrer avec cette odeur nauséabonde qui se rappelait constamment à ses narines. L'air frais à la fenêtre ne pouvait empêcher cette puanteur de s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait juste envie de prendre une douche, une trèèèèès longue douche qui lui permettrait d'enlever cette odeur. S'il avait été loup, il tournerait en rond, la queue entre les jambes en gémissant son désespoir. Il n'était pas très loin de se lamenter pour répétition lorsque Stiles lui demanda, exaspéré :

« - Tu veux pas te poser un peu au lieu de tourner comme un loup en cage ?

Haha. Très drôle. Il lança un regard noir à Stiles pour la blague. Il en faisait exprès ou le jeune homme ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de son état ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est la perspective du combat qui t'effraie, j'ai une stratégie, comme à chaque fois qu'il faut sauver vos culs poilus. On les connaît, on les a battus à chaque fois, alors vraiment, je vois pas ce qui peut te rendre aussi nerveux parce que franchement... »

Sérieusement ? Stiles pensait sincèrement que Derek, l'Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills, descendant des Hale avait peur du combat à venir ? Non mais... C'était humiliant.

« - Ça pue ! Pas toi idiot, ce que tu es en train de préparer me rend nerveux. »

Derek fut uniquement soulagé lorsque Stiles rangea son matériel et nettoya toute la cuisine à la javel. Ça, au moins, c'était une odeur qu'il pouvait gérer. La meute arriva ensuite et Stiles établit son plan. Il ne tarda pas à être l'heure du combat et chacun sentit la tension monter d'un cran. Derek se dirigea vers sa camaro, Stiles sur les talons. Lydia les suivit et s'installa à l'arrière. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Lydia était exaspéré et roulait fréquemment des yeux tandis que Stiles bougeait sa jambe contre la portière. La meute se réunit au bord du terrain vague et les loups se raidirent lorsque le jeune homme sortit Betty de son sac. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un dément... et ça excita l'Alpha. Bon sang qu'il aimait ce côté brute chez le jeune homme. Son loup appréciait également. Il avait l'impression que l'humain se rapprochait un peu plus de lui et de son côté sauvage.

Il ne put réfléchir davantage car la meute ennemie fit irruption sur le terrain. Apparemment, ils étaient surpris de leur présence. Ils étaient en surnombre mais au moins, Derek et sa meute avaient l'avantage de la surprise et de la préparation. Ils entamèrent le combat. L'Alpha essayait toujours de garder un œil sur Stiles mais celui-ci avait l'air de bien se débrouiller. Derek laissa son loup et son côté sauvage prendre le dessus. Il brisa plusieurs bras dans des angles improbables pour éviter une guérison instantanée, il mordit et déchira de la chair, arracha des griffes... Le loup ne sentait même pas la douleur lorsqu'il était touché à son tour. Il était entièrement concentré sur la bataille. Et sur Stiles. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un loup ennemi se précipiter vers l'humain. Ce n'était pas la première fois et Stiles savait se débrouiller avec Betty. Toutefois, il était déjà occupé avec un loup à terre et aurait du mal à esquiver l'attaque. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et l'inquiétude afflua dans ses veines à vitesse grand V :

« - STILES ! »

Le cœur de Derek manqua plusieurs battements lorsque les griffes du loup entrèrent dans son épaule mais l'humain sut faire une volte, avant de décocher un formidable coup de batte au loup qui tomba au sol. Derek arrêta sa course et regarda Stiles, les yeux ronds, lorsque ce dernier s'acharna avec sa batte sur le loup à terre. Il regardait le jeune homme s'obstiner à maintenir le loup au sol avec une sorte de fascination et de fierté mélangées. Il sentit une vague de désir lui flamber les reins. Bon sang qu'il avait envie de Stiles. Là. Maintenant. Sur ce terrain vague couvert de sang. Au bout de quelques instants, Liam se chargea de capturer le loup et de l'éloigner de Stiles et Betty. Derek était sûr qu'il puait l'excitation. Il était vraiment à deux doigts de sauter Stiles, ici et maintenant.

Lydia arriva aux côtés de Stiles, le cachant partiellement à la vue du loup et c'est ce qui brisa son état de transe. Il partit en direction de la camaro, mi-marchant, mi-courant. Il devait partir de là et prendre une douche froide pour se ressaisir. Tout de suite. Il dépassa les limitations de vitesse pour arriver à fond de train au loft. Il courut dans la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau froide avant de se jeter sous le jet, à peine déshabillé. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la douche au moment où Stiles rentrait dans le loft. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Tous les bienfaits de cette douche froide s'envola rapidement lorsqu'il vit Stiles, partiellement couvert de sang et de sueur lui demander :

« - Alors c'est ça ton truc ? »

Au diable l'âge minimum légal.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	14. 04 - Fibre internet

_Coucou ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il ne m'a pas trop inspiré. Merci pour vos retours et l'accueil que vous avez fait à notre calendrier de l'avent !_

* * *

« - Merci et bonne soirée. »

Derek soupira, fatigué de sa journée. Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, le magasin n'avait pas désempli et il cumulait les heures supplémentaires. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et se vautrer dans son lit. Il regarda l'horloge : encore dix minutes. Deux clients rentrèrent dans le magasin et il leur offrit un sourire de façade. Pourquoi venir dix minutes avec la fermeture ? Il allait encore devoir faire du rab pour les satisfaire... Bon sang mais quelle idée il avait eu de faire des études de commerce... Quand on voyait les débouchés, il aurait du se tourner vers une autre filière. Ça faisait maintenant quatorze mois, deux semaines et trois jours qu'il était vendeur dans ce magasin de vêtements. Alors oui, il avait l'œil pour les couleurs, les teintes..., il arrivait à cerner rapidement les demandes des clients et sa « belle gueule » -comme disait la patronne- déclenchait plus de ventes mais ce n'était pas lui. Il ne voulait pas faire ça toute sa vie. Ni même un instant de plus à vrai dire. Derek soupira : et qu'est-ce qui allait payer les factures ? Il sourit plus par habitude que réelle envie lorsque les clients vinrent le chercher pour des conseils.

Lorsqu'il mit un pas dans son loft, il était vingt-et-une heures trente. Il avait fini plus tard, merci les clients retardataires et attardés, et avait filé ensuite faire les courses dans une grande surface. Quand il avait croisé le regard fatigué de la caissière, il s'était dit qu'il y avait peut-être pire que lui en fin de compte... Il rangea ses courses, fit un sandwich à la va vite et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Lorsqu'il démarra, celui-ci afficha un écran bleu. Ça n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Néanmoins, il démarra et Derek lança son navigateur internet. Un message d'erreur s'afficha. Aucune connexion internet. Un long soupir brisa le silence de l'appartement. Il jura contre son ordinateur pendant une demi-heure avant d'abandonner. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bon. Sa journée allait être pire que prévu. Derek ouvrit le journal, parcourut les titres et commença sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba sur une petite annonce de dépannage informatique. Mon dieu, c'était sa chance ! Il composa le numéro :

« - Stiles Stilinski, je vous écoute !

\- Euh... oui, allô. Hmm. Vous êtes bien le réparateur ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide. Bien évidemment que c'était le réparateur puisqu'il venait de composer son numéro. Heureusement pour lui, son interlocuteur ne s'en formalisa pas.

« - Oui tout à fait. Quel est votre problème ?

\- Mon ordinateur ne va plus sur internet.

\- Hmm okay. Est-ce que vous avez déjà redémarré votre ordinateur et/ou votre box ?

\- Euh... non ? »

Sérieusement ? Pourquoi Derek devrait redémarrer sa box ? Est-ce que ça réglerait son problème ? Il l'aurait sûrement fait s'il avait lu cette solution sur un forum internet. Mais pour y accéder, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ait internet. Évidemment. Il commença par redémarrer la box :

« - Je n'ai toujours pas internet.

\- Très bien, on va procéder au redémarrage de votre ordinateur. Il suffit d'aller dans le menu démarrer et de cliquer sur redémarrer. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Derek n'était pas très à l'aise au téléphone et en particulier avec un inconnu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour entamer le conversation alors il se contenta de rester silencieux. Plus à l'aise que lui, le réparateur commença à faire la discussion :

« - Moi c'est Stiles et vous ?

\- Derek. Derek Hale.

\- Super. Enchanté. Vous me prévenez dès que l'ordinateur a fini de redémarrer. Et sinon, vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?

\- Heu... je suis vendeur.

\- Cool. Quel genre de magasin ?

\- Un magasin de fringues dans le centre-ville.

\- Super. Ça doit être chouette de rencontrer du monde tout le temps. Surtout avec les fêtes qui approchent, Vous devez voir du monde ?

\- Oui. Il y a du monde. »

Derek ne comprenait pas trop l'intérêt de toutes ses questions et se contentait d'y répondre d'un air détaché.

« - Bon. Le redémarrage est fini ? Okay. Vous avez quoi comme PC ? C'est un portable ? Fixe ? Quelle utilisation ?

\- Un portable. Je... classique je dirais.

\- Pas très à l'aise avec la technologie ?

\- Heu... ouais. »

Derek émit un petit rire. C'était peu dire. Une fois que l'ordinateur fut rallumé, le dénommé Stiles lui demanda de rechercher un logiciel d'aide. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour le trouver, il n'y arriva pas. Ne pouvant apparemment pas régler le problème par téléphone avec le peu de connaissances de Derek en la matière, le réparateur décida de venir chez lui. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Derek n'eut à attendre qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte. Il ouvrit aussitôt. C'était un jeune homme, à peine adulte, qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait des yeux couleur miel lumineux qui éclairait son visage aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il était fin sans être chétif et semblait devoir bouger constamment ses doigts et ses bras. Il passa devant Derek et traça jusque devant son bureau où il avait installé son ordinateur.

Stiles fit de nombreuses manipulations sur son ordinateur que Derek ne comprit pas. Il le réprimanda également sur sa connexion. Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules, dépassé. Stiles se retourna brutalement, écrit sur un post-it et le tendit ensuite au jeune homme :

« - Tiens. C'est mon numéro perso. Appelle-moi et je t'aiderais à maîtriser l'art obscur de naviguer sur internet. Un VRAI internet. Avec une connexion et tout...

\- Hmmm mais tu y gagnes quoi ? »

Le coin des lèvres de Stiles se relevèrent, dévoilant de magnifiques fossettes. Il dévora Derek des yeux, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous l'intensité du regard du jeune homme.

« - Je pense que ça va le faire pour moi... »

Stiles était reparti quelques instants plus tard, laissant Derek seul avec son post-it. Devait-il l'appeler ? Devait-il jeter le papier ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien du jeune homme à part qu'il s'appelait Stiles et qu'il faisait des réparations informatiques. Et qu'il avait un regard incroyable. Et de magnifiques fossettes. Et qu'il aimait bouger. Et parler. Tout le contraire de lui en somme. Lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail, Derek était une personne plutôt renfermé, aimant la solitude. Mais ne disait-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Le jeune homme sourit en regardant son ordinateur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de problèmes informatiques. Quel dommage.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	15. 06 - Petits jobs de Noël

_Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre du Calendrier de l'Après._

* * *

« - Et si j'ai raison, je gagne quoi ?

\- Tu ne gagneras pas Derek. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir parier ?

\- Toujours aussi sûre de toi Laura. Si je gagne, tu m'offres l'Oculus Rift. »

Le petit air suffisant de sa sœur suffit à renfrogner Derek. Il se leva avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur portable et de pianoter rapidement sur le clavier. Laura était restée sur le canapé du loft et scrutait avidement le visage de son frère. Elle s'écria joyeusement quand elle vit celui-ci froncer les sourcils :

« - Kyah ! J'ai gagné ! Je le savais ! Ohohoh Derek tu vas tellement morfler. J'ai hâte que Noël arrive.

\- Non mais ça doit être un site de fake news j'en suis persuadé. Je vais regarder sur d'autres sites.

\- Regarde sur tous les sites que tu veux Der' mais J'AI raison. Je vais de ce pas contacter mon amie. »

Derek avait le regard vide et une légère blancheur s'installa sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait sa sœur s'en aller, l'oreille collée à son téléphone. Mon dieu, il n'aurait jamais dû parier avec sa sœur. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

.۞.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Derek essayait de faire renoncer sa sœur. Il lui avait promis des montagnes de richesses pour qu'elle change d'avis mais elle n'en démordait pas. Il irait faire le père noël dans le magasin d'une amie à Laura. Un point c'est tout. Mais qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie pour mériter une telle punition ? Derek avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios pour échapper à sa sœur. Simuler une maladie ? Laura lui ferait ingurgiter une tonne de médicaments pour l'obliger à y aller. S'enfuir loin d'ici ? Sa vengeance serait terrible à son retour. Faire semblant d'y aller et passer sa journée dehors ? La directrice étant une amie de Laura... Le jeune homme regarda le calendrier : il restait trois jours avant la période fatidique. Trois jours pendant lesquels il évita sa sœur. Il n'en pouvait plus de son sourire triomphant et de son aura de gloire.

Lorsque le matin fut venu, Derek était d'une humeur massacrante. Laura était venue le réveiller tôt dans la matinée pour être sûre qu'il partirait bien à son travail. Il traînait des pieds aux côtés de Laura qui ne cessait de prendre des photos et de rire aux éclats. Elle l'avait accompagné jusque dans le magasin et avait chaleureusement salué son amie. Cette dernière, la directrice du magasin, n'arrêtait pas de remercier Derek pour ce qu'il faisait.

« - De nos jours, c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de faire ce travail. Je vous remercie vraiment Monsieur Hale. Tenez, je vous laisse vous habiller dans le vestiaire des employés. »

Derek lança une dernière œillade assassine à sa sœur avant de s'enfermer dans le vestiaire. Son costume comportait tout l'attirail du parfait petit père noël : le costume rouge aux bordures blanches, les bottes noires, la barbe et les cheveux blancs ainsi que les petites lunettes rondes et le chapeau. Il venait d'enfiler son déguisement lorsque la directrice lui présenta le photographe et l'endroit où il allait travailler. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on lui présenta son partenaire de souffrance du jour. C'était un jeune homme apparemment tout aussi ravi que lui d'être là. Il était déguisé en lutin vert et rouge. Son costume était particulièrement grotesque avec son bonnet à grelot. Ils se lancèrent une œillade qui voulait tout dire. Le regard whisky du lutin laissait transparaître toute la lassitude et le désespoir du monde. Au moins, Derek n'était pas le seul.

La journée passa où il suait dans un costume inconfortable. Son collègue lutin lui emmenait des enfants qu'il posait sur ses genoux pour prendre des photos. Certains, les plus insupportables, pleuraient ou cherchaient à taper le père noël. Derek aurait dû en avoir honte mais, à ceux qui le frappaient, il leur disait qu'ils n'auraient pas de cadeaux à Noël s'ils n'étaient pas sages.

A la fin de la journée, Derek était épuisé. Le lutin était parti presque en courant lorsque l'heure fut venu et que tous les enfants avaient eu leur photo. Il soupira avant de rejoindre les vestiaires. Quelle journée mon dieu. Il maudit Laura sur des milliers de générations. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, le lutin qui l'avait accompagné toute la journée était en train de se déshabiller. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire las, compatissant. Derek s'assit sur le banc, passablement épuisé. Le lutin lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

« - Dure journée hein ? »

Hé comment ! Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Il fut relativement rapide : un peu plus et il déchirait le tissu du costume. Il commençait tout juste à se rhabiller lorsque la voix du jeune homme l'interrompit :

« - Finalement, j'adore les jobs de Noël si je peux travailler avec un aussi beau Père Noël. »

Les lèvres de Derek se relevèrent dans un sourire et il répondit, sans vraiment y réfléchir :

« - Derek.

\- Hmmm ? »

Apparemment, son vis à vis était trop occupé à lorgner son anatomie, alors il répéta :

« - Je m'appelle Derek.

\- Okay Der', moi c'est Stiles et je suis le lutin le plus dévoué que le Père Noël puisse avoir...

\- Et que fait un lutin un soir de Noël ?

\- J'imagine que ça prend congé après avoir bien travaillé.

\- Pas si dévoué que ça au père Noël le lutin alors. Ne devrait-il pas remercier son patron pour avoir si bien travaillé ? »

Derek s'était rapproché de Stiles, de manière à bien lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Il désirait le jeune homme.

« - Tu as le temps pour un verre ? »

Derek avait vraiment, vraiment envie de prolonger la rencontre. Ils finirent de se rhabiller avant de partir dans un bar branché de la ville. Stiles commanda une vodka-orange tandis que Derek prit un whisky.

« - Besoin d'alcool fort pour oublier tout ça...

\- A qui le dis-tu. Alors, quelle est la raison ?

\- La ? La raison ? »

Derek ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. La raison du verre ? Devant son air interrogatif, Stiles reprit :

« - Mon père m'a obligé à faire ce job à la con parce que je me suis encore fait coller par le pauvre débile de Harris. J'avais promis de faire des efforts et j'ai tenu dix jours. Ce qui, à mon humble avis, est un record quand on voit la débilité de cet homme. Enfin bref, il était furieux et je le soupçonne d'avoir pris un malin plaisir à me faire embaucher dans ce job pourri. Et toi ?

\- Un pari.

\- Un pari ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Heu... je... J'ai parié avec ma sœur Laura, et comme elle a gagné bah... me voilà. »

Une lueur intéressée et amusée brilla dans les yeux de Stiles.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as parié ? Dis-moi tout, je meurs d'impatience !

\- J'étais sûr que dans la chanson des Cranberries, on entendait « zahamé » alors qu'en réalité, elle dit « Zombie ». »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Derek le rejoignit rapidement et ils ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Lorsqu'ils furent plus ou moins calmés, les yeux de Stiles brillaient de larmes. Derek reprit la parole, amusé malgré tout :

« - Je me disais bien que ça correspondait aux autres paroles aussi.

\- Derek, toi et moi, c'était le destin. »

* * *

 _Review ?  
Petite anecdote : c'est moi qui ait longtemps cru que la chanteuse disait Zahamé x) La honte !_


	16. 08 - Bûche

_Bonsoir à tous ! Non je ne vous ai pas oublié 8D J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre de grosse bouffe :D_

* * *

Depuis qu'il était petit, on disait à Derek qu'il était trop gourmand. Il chipait des paquets de biscuits dans les placards de sa mère, dilapidait son argent de poche dans les boulangeries environnantes et se goinfrait à chaque repas. Sa grand-mère, paix à son âme, disait toujours que « tu es un bon vivant mon petit, tu es bien un Hale » avant d'éclater de rire. Avec le temps, rien ne s'était arrangé. Ça avait même empiré. Il n'hésitait pas à se servir de généreuses portions et plusieurs fois si c'était nécessaire. Tous les chefs des restaurants qui étaient à proximité de son domicile le connaissaient, ainsi que ses préférences culinaires. Sa sœur était devenue serveuse dans un restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir et l'avait invité à venir y manger. La nourriture était délicieuse et les proportions copieuses. Il se promettait d'y revenir régulièrement.

Un soir, il prenait un verre avec Laura après le travail lorsqu'il reçut un appel de son autre sœur. Celle-ci lui demandait ses projets pour la soirée. Il fut convenu qu'elle les rejoindrait, avec un ami à elle. Selon Cora, Derek « allait l'adorer et qu'il lui correspondait parfaitement ». Derek raccrocha et lança un regard interrogateur à son autre sœur :

« - Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Cora m'a bien parlé d'un cuistot dans son resto. C'est tout ce que je sais. Selon elle, vous êtes fait pour vous entendre, tous les deux. »

Une heure trente plus tard, Cora les rejoignait dans le bar, un jeune homme aux yeux plein de malice derrière elle. Elle fit rapidement les présentations. C'était bien le cuisinier du restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait. Il s'appelait Stiles et était un peu plus jeune que Derek. Le jeune homme se sentit aussitôt à l'aise et participa activement à la conversation. Rapidement, cette dernière tourna autour du sujet favori de Derek : la nourriture. Stiles était un professionnel et il laissait entrevoir une multitudes de promesses culinaires à Derek. Il ne fallu qu'une heure aux deux jeunes hommes pour s'échanger leurs numéros et se donner rendez-vous. Lorsque le cuisinier fût parti -il était fatigué-, Derek sentit aussitôt le regard moqueur de ses deux sœurs peser sur lui.

« - Effectivement Cora, tu avais raison. Il en est déjà pratiquement raide dingue.

\- Enfin, son estomac en est déjà amoureux. »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire tandis que Derek se renfrognait, vexé.

« - Je ne suis pas qu'un estomac sur pattes ! »

Cette simple phrase fit redoubler l'hilarité des deux sœurs. Quelques jours plus tard, Derek retrouvait Stiles à son appartement. Au départ, ils se voyaient une fois par semaine. Soit chez le cuisinier, soit chez Derek. Puis, ce fut plusieurs fois par semaine. Des soirées, des nuits... Des vacances ensemble... Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rapidement emménagé ensemble et Derek avait pu faire la connaissance du père de son amant ainsi que du meilleur ami de Stiles : Scott. Ces derniers avaient été particulièrement accueillants et le jeune homme se sentait comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Il partageait régulièrement des moments complices avec son beau-père, où ils s'amusaient à chaparder des gâteaux et des plats que confectionnaient Stiles. C'est pourquoi, des années plus tard, ils avaient invité leurs amis proches et leur famille afin de célébrer Noël.

Toutefois, le jour du réveillon, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de le fêter en couple. Lorsqu'il entra dans leur appartement, à la fin de son travail, Derek put apercevoir son compagnon dans la cuisine, rangeant divers ingrédients dans le frigo. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le réveillon pour eux seuls et il était bien décidé à en profiter. Il couvrit Stiles de ses baisers et de ses caresses avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Une fois confortablement installés, Derek se fit un devoir d'emmener son amant aux confins du plaisir charnel. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, l'aîné se leva, déclenchant un grognement du plus jeune :

« - Hmm. Derek ?

\- J'ai faim. On a pas mangé. »

A quoi d'autre Derek pouvait-il penser ? Bon, uriner et ensuite manger. Mais son estomac lui criait famine depuis un petit moment maintenant et c'était son devoir de le sustenter.

« - C'est dans le frigo. Laisse-moi... une heure ou deux. Tu m'as épuisé. »

A cette phrase, Derek ne put s'empêcher d'étirer sa bouche dans un sourire légèrement ironique. C'est vrai qu'il avait tout donné pour satisfaire son amant. Il reçut un oreiller en pleine face qui déclencha son hilarité. Il se dirigea dans le salon afin de mettre la table. Il prit les entrées qu'avaient confectionné Stiles et les posa sur la table. Il vit ce dernier descendre et s'installer pour le dîner.

« - J'ai vu que tu avais fait un dessert ?

\- Oui, c'est pour demain. Chocolat tonka vanille griottes. Mais c'est pour demain hein ! »

Derek acquiesça et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat intéressé. Il avait terriblement _terriblement_ envie de manger ce dessert. Stiles avait choisi toutes les saveurs qu'il préférait. Toutefois, son attention fut vite détournée par le pied de son amant qui s'amusait à frôler sa jambe. Ils mangèrent leur plat, se frôlant sans cesse dans des caresses de plus en plus osées. Ils ne purent manger la fin du repas car Derek posa Stiles sur la table pour un tout autre genre de dessert.

Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la nuit à se sauter dessus et à célébrer Noël dignement, comme une fête des amoureux. Toutefois, à une heure tardive, presque matinale, Derek se réveilla en sentant son estomac gronder. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son repas et dieu seul savait à quel point Derek était gourmand et avait faim. Il sortit du lit discrètement et alla dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et ne put détourner son regard DU dessert. Il se morigéna. Stiles avait dit que c'était pour demain, il ne devait pas y toucher. Mais elle était si belle et avait l'air si bonne. S'il n'en prenait qu'une part Stiles ne dirait rien n'est-ce-pas ? Il sortit la bûche du frigo et s'en coupa une part.

Il faillit jouir quand la première bouchée fut sur sa langue. Et ensuite, ce fut comme s'il était incapable de se contrôler. Il se dit qu'une seconde part ne lui ferait pas de mal. Puis une troisième, une quatrième et bientôt ce fut toute la bûche qu'il avait mangé. Il savoura jusqu'à la dernière miette de la bûche. Mais quand il vit le moule vide et la fourchette présente dans la main, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Mon dieu, Stiles allait le tuer. Il entreprit de nettoyer tout ce qu'il avait sali. S'il n'y avait pas de preuves, personne ne pourrait l'incriminer n'est-ce-pas ? Il retourna se coucher, l'esprit coupable mais l'estomac heureux. Le lendemain, il passa le repas comme s'il allait y avoir une déclaration de la troisième guerre mondiale à tout instant. Et elle arriva par la voix crispée de son compagnon :

« - Chéri ? Tu peux me rejoindre en cuisine s'il-te-plaît ? »

Il croisa le regard de son amant et se crispa une micro-seconde avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve et qu'on ne pourrait pas le désigner comme coupable. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et Stiles ferma la porte.

« - Derek. Tu te rappelles qu'on avait parlé d'un dessert hier.

\- Hmmm oui ? »

Et comment ! Il était à tombé par terre.

« - Mais si, tu sais, un dessert au chocolat... avec de la tonka... de la vanille et de la griotte. Que des ingrédients que tu aimes. Ça ne te parle pas ?

\- Si bien sûr, tu avais besoin d'aide ? »

Aucune preuve, pas de coupable. Aucune preuve, pas de coupable. Aucune preuve, pas de coupable.

« - Tu en fais exprès ou tu veux enfin assumer et être adulte ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé des heures à faire ce repas n'est-ce-pas ? Non attends, ne dis rien ! Réponds juste par oui ou par non. As-tu mangé cette bûche, qui, accessoirement est pour dix personnes, tout seul ? Et quand diable as-tu fait ça ?! »

Bon c'est mort, il était fait comme un rat. Autant avouer et jouer les adultes responsables et raisonnables. Il marmonna des excuses que Stiles ne put comprendre, ce qui l'énerva prodigieusement :

« - DEREK HALE. Arrête de marmonner nom d'un chien. Mais tu te rends compte ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire moi ? On est censé manger cette bûche et comment on faire vu qu'il n'y a PLUS de bûche ?! Alors j'attends ton excuse. Tout de suite.

\- C'est... Hmmm... le repas d'hier ?

\- De quoi ?

\- C'était trop bon, on a pas arrêté de le faire hier soir et je me suis réveillé cette nuit et... j'avais faim ? »

C'était une excuse valable n'est-ce-pas ? Stiles l'avait chauffé toute la soirée, l'empêchant de manger tout son repas. Il fallait bien qu'il se rattrape non ? Il jeta un bref regard à Stiles : il avait l'air furibond. Il tenta alors une autre approche : l'attaque du regard sous les cils.

« - Alors tu as décidé de manger une bûche entière pour toi tout seul non mais franchement, je te jure que des fois j'en peux plus de ta gloutonnerie, c'est pas possible parce que vraiment... »

Okay, il allait devoir se rattraper. Et tout de suite. Il dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« - Je peux aller en acheter une ?

Vu le regard que lui lança Stiles, ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne réponse.

« - On est le 25 au midi et tu espères qu'une boulangerie sera ouverte. Et quand bien même MissCake serait ouverte, tu sais pertinemment qu'elle met trop de sucre, c'est écœurant. Et arrête de faire tes yeux de chiens battus, va plutôt expliquer aux invités pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas manger cette bûche pendant que je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de rapide. »

Il partit, les épaules basses vers le salon. Il se planta devant ses invités avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire :

« - Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai mangé la bûche donc on a plus de dessert. Et la bonne, c'est qu'elle était franchement méga hyper bonne. Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai aucun regret. »

On put entendre une voix mi-amusée mi-colérique s'élever de la cuisine :

« - Je le savais ! »

* * *

 _Review ?_


	17. 10 - Nourriture

_Salut les petits loups, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Je vous laisse tout de suite avec ce chapitre de grosse bouffe ! Enjoy That !_

* * *

Depuis que Derek avait croisé le regard de Stiles, un maelström de sentiments l'avait étreint. Il n'avait pas compris. Au début, il n'avait pas su comment l'aborder et il s'était contenté de rejeter ses sentiments. Il plaquait souvent Stiles contre le mur quand il parlait trop et lui lançait des œillades de temps en temps, les sourcils froncés pour faire taire ces sentiments qu'il ne savait interpréter. Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris, bien entendu, pensant qu'il cherchait à le rejeter. Plus d'une fois, Derek avait senti la tristesse provenant de Stiles. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas le rejet permanent du loup. Toutefois, à force de temps, de patience et d'abandon, il avait réussi à le cerner et comprendre les émotions complexes qui animaient le loup. Stiles l'avait mis face à ses sentiments et voilà que maintenant, le jeune homme était devenu son compagnon et avait intégré la meute Hale.

La première fois que Stiles était venu dans le manoir Hale, il en avait admiré chaque pièce. Elles étaient toutes spacieuses et Derek avait été terriblement fier de voir à quel point le jeune homme s'était rapidement intégré à la meute. Le loup l'avait invité à manger avec eux. C'était une étape importante dans la meute : partager un repas. Le soir-même, Stiles se tenait à table avec la famille Hale et c'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Le loup présent en Derek était fou de joie et il se serait pavané, la queue haute et fière s'il avait pu. Ce jour là, c'est Talia, l'Alpha de la meute, qui fit le repas, comme la tradition l'exigeait lorsqu'un nouveau membre de la meute était intégré.

Derek sentit une franche surprise émaner de son compagnon lorsqu'il vit le plat arriver : un poulet. Il sentait le cramé et pourtant, sa peau était encore très rose pour une volaille sortant du four. C'est vrai que sa mère n'avait jamais été très douée pour la cuisine. On servit quand même une part à chacun avant que Talia n'éclate de rire :

« - Bon et bien je crois qu'on va commander des pizzas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la cuisine de toute façon. Der', tu t'en occupes ? »

Après que Derek eut fini sa commande, son compagnon s'approcha de lui :

« - Heu... qui fait la cuisine ici ? »

Le loup lui montra le téléphone dans un geste équivoque. Il passait leur temps à commander des plats à emporter. C'était pratique et rapide.

« - Non mais... je rêve. Personne ne cuisine ici ? »

Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules. A la surprise du loup, son compagnon se campa devant la meute, les mains sur les hanches :

« - A partir de maintenant, je serai en charge de la cuisine ! Plus question de prendre de la nourriture à emporter ! Votre alimentation est déplorable et vous devriez manger beaucoup plus sainement ! »

A ces mots, le cœur de Derek se gonfla de joie, de fierté et d'amour. Stiles ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses paroles. Dans une meute, celui qui cuisinait, c'était celui qui reliait les membres de la meute entre eux, en plus de l'Alpha. Les cuisiniers avaient une place très particulière. Lorsque, le lendemain, ce fut Stiles qui prépara le repas -des pâtes bolognaise- les loups sentirent aussitôt les liens de meute se resserrer avec l'humain. Depuis ce jour, Stiles avait pris l'habitude de rentrer chez les Hale après les cours pour faire la cuisine. Son père travaillant beaucoup et le jeune homme n'aimant pas la solitude, c'était une organisation qui convenait à tout le monde.

Derek était déjà dans la maison lorsqu'il entendit distinctement la jeep dans l'allée. Il terminait de rempoter une plante dans le jardin -il aimait le jardinage- et se dirigea vers la maison. Il avait entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sac qu'on jette par terre et les escaliers qu'on gravissait. Il suivit Stiles qui s'était écroulé sur le lit, dans leur chambre. Il s'allongea alors aussitôt contre lui. Stiles était tendu et sentait les émotions négatives :

« - Dure journée ? »

Un vague grognement lui répondit. Il étouffa un petit rire. Le loup voyait bien que Stiles commençait à sombrer dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Toutefois, ce n'était ni le jour, ni le moment. Il commença par lui caresser les cheveux puis embrassa sa nuque, ne cessant de poser ses mains et ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau nue du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci maugréa :

« - Mmm mais quoi ?!

\- On est mardi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

C'était les courses ! Derek adorait faire les courses. Enfin... il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça mais qui voulait dire courses, voulait dire ensuite repas de roi. Et dieu seul savait à quel point Derek adorait manger.

« - Nooooon. Allez, sourwolf, s'il te plaiiiiit. Tant pis, vous avez qu'à aller chasser un lapin ou deux. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire comme un adolescent. Il n'avait rien contre un lapin mais cuisiné par Stiles, c'était bien meilleur. Il poussa le jeune homme avant de se lever.

« - Méchant Sourwolf. Tu vas pas me laisser dans le froid, Deeeeeeer' ! »

Derek soupira. Comment allait-il pouvoir appâter son désespérant petit-ami ? Il eut une idée : Stiles adorait sa voiture.

« - Allez viens, on prend la camaro. ».

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au magasin et Derek avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de l'entrée lorsque son compagnon le supplia :

« - Deeeeeer' ! »

Mon dieu, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme avant de s'agenouiller dos à Stiles. Celui-ci sauta plus qu'il ne grimpa sur son dos avant qu'ils ne commencent les courses. Nombre de gens les regardaient d'un air étonné. Cela amusait Derek intérieurement. Certaines filles observaient leur petit-ami avant de soupirer discrètement. Et oui, être loup avait certains avantages non négligeables ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la caisse, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se moquer :

« - Regarde-moi un peu toute cette nourriture juste pour une semaine. Vous êtes vraiment des bêtes ! »

Non mais ! Il se prenait pour qui cet humain gringalet ? Derek lui pinça le mollet avant de le menacer :

« - Tu sais que la bête peut te laisser marcher tout seul ?

\- Non je suis désolé, Der ! T'es le plus fort de toutes les bêtes, je t'aime Sourwolf, me lâche pas lààà. »

Derek savait qu'il lui disait ça uniquement pour l'amadouer. Il lui en faudrait plus, c'est certain.

« - Allez je te ferais des religieuses chocolat-moka pour me faire pardonner ! »

Voilà qui était mieux. Derek redressa Stiles sur son dos. A lui le dessert de roi. Trop facile !

* * *

 _Review ?_


	18. 12 - Allergie

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira où Derek ferait tout pour son allergique d'humain :)_

* * *

Derek regarda Stiles d'un air dépité :

« - Non Stiles, je ne vais pas te mordre pour un rhume. »

Le jeune homme était alors parti, boudeur. C'est vrai qu'il était malade depuis plusieurs semaines mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire adieu à l'humanité qu'il chérissait tant. Il savait que c'était plus une supplique pour que Derek l'aide mais à part lui prendre sa douleur et lui apporter tout le confort nécessaire, il n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, Derek faisait tout pour être le petit ami parfait, à l'écoute de son compagnon. Il essayait d'être prévenant, encourageant, gentil, agréable... mais il ne pouvait pas le mordre pour une raison aussi futile. Même s'il aimait Stiles à se damner. Derek le laissa donc repartir chez lui en maugréant. Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Mon dieu, qu'il aimait cet humain.

Le soir venu, la meute se réunit dans son loft. Les jeunes avaient pris l'habitude de venir chez lui pour se retrouver : le salon offrant une pièce de grandeur acceptable pour les câlins et les bagarres de loup. Il n'était donc pas rare que Derek retrouve la meute chez lui hé bien... alors qu'il n'y était pas. Derek n'avait plus d'intimité et passait rarement une journée seul -d'autant plus qu'il était en couple maintenant- et il grognait souvent sur le manque de savoir-vivre de ses bêtas même si chacun savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. En vrai, il adorait ces réunions de meute qui lui rappelaient des jours meilleurs. Ils étaient devenus une meute forte, fière, soudée dont Derek était l'Alpha. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Il était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer des choses à grignoter pour la meute -il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais il adorait être aux petits soins- tandis que Lydia et Scott commençaient à se disputer dans le salon.

« - A chaque fois que tu choisis le film c'est abrutissant ! On regarde des films d'actions sans scénario c'est ridicule ! Je refuse d'être complice de l'industrie du film américain en regardant ta daube ! »

Belle tirade. Derek souriait. Scott n'allait pas aimer.

« - Et Love Actually alors ? C'est un meilleur scénario peut-être ? De l'amour, du mielleux et des mouchoirs ! »

A ces mots, Derek entendit un vague grommellement et un bruit caractéristique provenir du canapé : Stiles venait de rapprocher les boîtes de mouchoir de lui. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il se dit qu'un grog ferait du bien à son compagnon et commença sa confection. De la cuisine, Derek entendait la situation s'envenimer, comme d'habitude. Chacun prenait partie pour Lydia ou Scott, augmentant les cris et la cacophonie habituelle. Lorsque le bruit fut, à ce qu'il semblait, à son point culminant, il entendit la voix malade de Stiles :

« - DEEEEER' ! »

Derek savait parfaitement ce qu'attendait son compagnon. Il sentait sa douleur et sa fatigue depuis de longues minutes déjà et c'est vrai que le climat dans lequel évoluait la meute n'était pas forcément compatible avec l'état de Stiles. Bien, il allait devoir faire son rôle d'alpha. Il insuffla un peu de pouvoir dans sa voix avant de grogner. Aussitôt, tous les bêtas se tendirent sauf Stiles. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné par la pseudo-colère du loup. Celui-ci sentit plus qu'il ne vit son compagnon de sourire avant qu'il n'ordonne :

« - Isaac, tu choisis. Et pas de protestation ! »

Bien évidemment, ces bêtas ne furent pas très contents et grognèrent un peu mais ils lui obéirent malgré tout. Derek finissait d'apporter les boissons et l'apéritif lorsqu'ils commencèrent à lancer le film : Princesse Mononoké. Très bon choix selon Derek. Il y avait des loups. Derek se tourna vers le canapé : Stiles avait les yeux fermés et semblaient vraiment mal au point. Il s'installa à ses côtés et étendit ses jambes sur les siennes. Il posa sa main sur la peau nue de sa cheville et s'occupa de prendre sa douleur. Il sentit aussitôt Stiles se détendre... avant d'éternuer. Une nouvelle fois. Son compagnon n'arrêtait pas depuis plusieurs semaines. Il essaya de lui masser les jambes dans l'espoir qu'il se détende un peu plus. Au fur et à mesure du film, Derek vit son compagnon plonger d'abord dans une torpeur timide puis dans un véritable sommeil profond. Lorsque le film fut fini, il demanda à ses bêtas de partir sans bruit, Erica commença à geindre car il était encore tôt et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller se coucher à cette heure là mais un regard de son alpha suffit à la faire partir, la queue entre les jambes. Derek installa Stiles dans leur lit avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par des bruits sourds qu'il eut tout d'abord du mal à identifier. Il ouvrit un œil et tapota le matelas à ses côtés. Stiles n'était plus à ses côtés ! Un autre bruit sourd. Ha oui, un éternuement. Le jeune homme était bien dans le loft, le loup était rassuré. Stiles continua d'éternuer plusieurs fois avant de prévenir Derek qu'il partait pour l'hôpital. Le loup serait bien venu mais il détestait sincèrement cet endroit. Toutes ses odeurs aseptiques, cette douleur... c'était plus que le loup ne pouvait en supporter. Le jeune homme le savait bien et c'est pour ça qu'il ne réclama pas la présence de sa moitié à ses côtés. Derek ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Il resta quelques minutes au lit avant de se lever. Il allait devoir faire sa ronde matinale. Il se transforma en loup avant d'arpenter la forêt. Il adorait cette sensation. Celle de la terre sous ses pattes, celle du vent dans sa fourrure... la nature tout simplement. Il revint une petite heure plus tard et entreprit de faire quelques exercices de musculation. Ce que Stiles appelait « sa routine de bien foutu ».

Il était encore en train de faire ses exercices lorsque l'humain revint. Il ne put déterminer précisément le mélange d'émotions qui traversait le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas en cerner toutes les subtilités. De l'hystérie ? De la tristesse ? Il arrêta son sport avant de hausser les sourcils, interloqué :

« - Alors ? »

Il sentait l'hésitation émaner de sa moitié avant qu'il ne réponde :

« - Je suis allergique. »

Okay. Alors ça, Derek ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Une allergie ? Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« - Je suis allergique aux poils de chiens. »

Encore pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Qui voulait dire poil de chien voulait dire poil de loup n'est-ce pas ? Stiles était allergique à lui ! Sa moitié ! Son compagnon ! Ils allaient devoir se séparer et le jeune homme devrait quitter la meute... Une immense tristesse remplit Derek qui ne put empêcher de demander :

« - Ça veut dire que toi et moi c'est fini ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Je... Derek mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?

\- Si tu es allergique aux poils de chiens, ça veut dire que tu es allergique aux loups non ? Donc on va se séparer et je ne te reverrais plus jamais et ensuite tu...

\- Hé ! Der' ! Je suis allergique au poil de CHIEN. De chien ! Tu n'en es pas un à ce que je sache. Je n'ai pas fini les tests et on va voir pour le loup mais même si, admettons, je sois allergique, je t'aime et je resterais avec toi. Il existe des solutions. Il faut juste que j'évite les chiens pour le moment.

\- Ok. Je vais débarrasser les chiens de Beacon Hills pour toi. »

Derek partit vers la porte, le pas sûr et le regard déterminé. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Stiles.

« - Hé Der' ! Attends qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Der'... »

* * *

 _Review ?_


	19. 14 - Superhéros

_Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoici avec un questionnement bien adolescent et les réponses que Stiles a pu apporter à notre louveteau :3_

* * *

Derek était un adolescent assez renfermé et taciturne. Sa mère le lui disait assez souvent pour qu'il en soit conscient. Il passait des heures enfermé dans sa chambre ou à se balader en forêt. Ses sœurs lui demandaient souvent ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire devant leurs sous-entendus. Alors, Derek se renfrognait encore plus. Il réfléchissait. Il avait de très gros secrets pour un adolescent si jeune. Déjà, il était loup-garou et ce n'était pas une mince affaire que ce savoir. Depuis qu'il était jeune louveteau, sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait le cacher à tout prix. Talia lui avait alors parlé des chasseurs et de la menace qu'ils représentaient pour eux. Une fois la peur passée, la nature protectrice du loup avait rapidement pris le dessus. Il se devait de faire attention pour sa famille.

Une fois que Derek avait su se canaliser à la perfection, un autre problème était venu titiller ses pensées : son attirance pour les garçons. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et ne le ferait probablement pas. Il était difficile d'être un loup homosexuel. L'instinct lupin, animal, faisait qu'il était rare qu'un loup ne soit pas hétérosexuel. Beaucoup de loups rêvaient d'une grande famille, de louveteaux, d'une grande meute... Derek savait que s'il s'abandonnait à ses envies, il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants de son sang. Il devait choisir entre son instinct animal et ses sentiments.

C'est pourquoi il se baladait encore dans la forêt, la tête pleine de questions, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier. Aussitôt, il se figea. Un humain était dans la forêt et il puait la peur panique. Derek sentit également la douleur et le désespoir. Il décida de s'approcher en faisant exprès de casser quelques branches sur son passage pour signaler sa présence. Il contourna un chêne millénaire avant de remarquer un humain dans un arbre. C'était un petit garçon, qui devait avoir approximativement huit ans. Il avait dû vouloir grimper à l'arbre et maintenant il se retrouvait coincé. Et bien sûr, Derek ne flairait aucun parent aux alentours. C'était bien sa veine. Il haussa un sourcil, curieux d'entendre l'explication du jeune garçon.

« - Hey ! Je suis coincé, tu peux venir m'aider ? S'il-te-plaît. Je m'appelle Stiles. Je voulais suivre un écureuil parce que tu sais, c'est assez rare que j'en vois donc.. Enfin. Bref. »

Derek passait également des heures à pourchasser les écureuils. C'était des animaux vifs et intelligents qui le fascinaient. Mais contrairement à Stiles, il savait redescendre des arbres, lui. Il soupira. Il allait être obligé de l'aider, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il sauta souplement jusqu'au milieu du tronc avant de se hisser jusqu'aux branches où était coincé le petit garçon. Il prit le temps de regarder les branches autour de la jambe de Stiles afin de trouver la meilleure façon de le libérer sans lui casser quoi que ce soit. Il ne comptait pas devoir expliquer à sa mère pourquoi un enfant, plus jeune que lui -humain de surcroît- se retrouvait avec une jambe cassée alors qu'il se baladait en forêt. Il tira sur une branche de toutes ses forces tandis que l'humain geignait de douleur. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

L'humain retira hâtivement sa jambe et Derek se retourna pour redescendre de l'arbre. Il était à la moitié de sa descente lorsqu'il entendit Stiles crier. Il leva rapidement les yeux : il tombait. Son esprit tourna à plein régime. Il n'avait pas trente-six mille solutions. Soit il le laissait s'écraser au sol et son secret était sauf. Soit il l'aidait mais il allait avoir besoin de sa force lupine. Il se transforma rapidement, tendit un bras vers l'humain avant de le plaquer sur son torse tandis que ses griffes, plantées dans le tronc de l'arbre, freinaient leur chute inexorable vers le vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Derek grognait sous l'effort. Ses griffes, pas encore adultes, n'étaient pas faites pour supporter autant de poids et il devait se dépêcher de les faire redescendre. Le loup regarda le petit garçon : il avait les yeux fermés. Toutefois, il les rouvrit rapidement et il tomba sur son visage transformé. Ses traits, déjà carrés, avaient revêtu leur forme lupine : ses oreilles étaient plus pointues, des crocs sortaient de sa bouche et de la fourrure s'était installée sur sa peau. Et bien sûr, ses yeux, d'habitude d'un vert luminescent, étaient devenus jaunes et leurs pupilles s'était fendues. L'humain se rapprocha de lui, les faisant tanguer et augmentant la difficulté de Derek de les maintenir en vie :

« - Trop cool ! Comment t'as fait ça ? C'est génial ! Est-ce que tu es né comme ça ou tu t'es fait mordre par un truc comme Spider-man ? Est-ce que tu es tout seul à faire ça ? T'es une sorte de super-héros en fait ! »

Derek ferma les yeux. Bon sang. Il était tombé sur un gamin cinglé ou quoi ? Il était sensé être terrifié, pas intrigué. Ceci dit, cela fit du bien au moral du loup. Pour une fois qu'on ne s'enfuyait pas devant lui... Toutefois, le gamin, surexcité, continuait de bouger dans ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'user de sa voix la plus grave :

« - Arrête de bouger, tu vas nous faire tomber imbécile ! Accroche-toi ! »

Aussitôt, l'humain se figea dans ses bras. Malheureusement pour Derek, ses lèvres ne subirent pas le même traitement. Il lui posait milles et une questions auxquelles le loup ne pouvait pas répondre... n'avait pas le droit de répondre. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la descente et sur tout ce que lui disait l'humain. Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser repartir Stiles comme ça, maintenant qu'il savait pour lui. Il allait devoir en parler à sa mère. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop fâché contre lui. Lorsqu'ils furent au sol, Derek se tourna vers Stiles, en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour contenir son agacement :

« - STOP ! Tu vas venir avec moi au manoir, je vais... je vais devoir en parler à maman. Elle va pouvoir... Faire quelque chose.

\- Okay ! Elle est comme toi elle aussi ? Tu m'as pas dit tu t'appelais comment ? Tu habites loin ? »

Mon dieu mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais ? Derek soupira.

« - Oui. Derek. Non. Viens maintenant. »

Le jeune loup avait alors emmené Stiles à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas été fâchée, au contraire. Elle avait été fière que son fils se soit mis en danger pour sauver un humain. Stiles avait raison, Derek était peut-être un tout petit peu un super-héros.

.۞.

Derek et Stiles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup quittés depuis cette rencontre, il y a plusieurs années de cela maintenant. Ils étaient tous les deux au lycée de Beacon Hills, Stiles un niveau sous celui du loup. Derek avait bien senti les sentiments de l'humain à son égard et avait subtilement éviter les multiples tentatives pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Ce n'est pas que Derek n'était pas intéressé... au contraire. En grandissant, Stiles était devenu tout simplement un jeune homme plus que plaisant à regarder et son côté hyperactif avait également su faire chavirer le cœur du loup. Mais, et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Derek se battait toujours contre lui même. Instant lupin ou sentiment ? Plus d'une fois, il avait failli répondre à la demande de l'humain mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et Stiles ne méritait pas une demi-réponse. Derek savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il causait du tort à son ami mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour le moment, le jeune homme était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de meilleur ami. C'est pourquoi il avait été invité à la réunion de famille des Hale.

Comme il faisait beau, un terrain de lacrosse avait été installé et les familles formaient des équipes pour des matchs amicaux. Derek faisait parti de l'équipe Hale, bien évidemment. Lorsque ce fut à son équipe de rentrer sur le terrain, Stiles s'était déjà illustré comme un fervent supporter de Derek. Et de Derek uniquement. Le cœur du loup s'était gonflé de fierté. Stiles était vraiment génial. L'humain n'avait eu de cesse, pendant toute la durée du match, d'encourager Derek à grand coups de cris et de gesticulations. L'humain se déchaîna littéralement lorsque le loup réussit à tordre le bras d'un attaquant de l'équipe adverse pour lui reprendre la balle. Il sprinta à fond de train jusqu'au but adverse mais les défenseurs vinrent à sa rencontre. Derek lança la balle en l'air avant de faire un salto avant, de récupérer la balle et de l'envoyer dans les cages avec toute sa force lupine. Dès qu'il fut sur ses pattes, le loup se tourna vers son ami, tout sourire. Ce dernier lui fit le signe de la victoire en hurlant sa joie. Qu'est-ce qu'un héros sans supporter ?

.۞.

Bien des années plus tard, alors que Derek avait finalement su clarifier ses pensées et fait le premier pas vers l'humain, il l'avait présenté comme compagnon officiel auprès de sa meute. Tous les Hale furent ravis pour eux et, au plus grand plaisir de Derek, personne ne remit en cause sa décision. Derek s'était-il fait des films tout seul ? Seul l'avenir lui dira. En attendant, il filait un parfait amour avec Stiles. Celui-ci l'avait même demandé en mariage alors qu'ils étaient en couple depuis cinq ans maintenant. Ils se baladaient en forêt, se ressourçant dans la nature et la présence de l'autre. Stiles marchait quelques mètres devant le loup, s'extasiant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Derek appréciait particulièrement ces moments ensemble. Il ferma les yeux et profita du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau. C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles le demanda en mariage. Comment aurait-il pu dire non à l'amour de sa vie ?

Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après et avaient fait bâtir une maison sur le territoire des Hale, non loin du manoir. Le soir même de leur mariage, ils étaient à peine entrés dans leur nouveau chez-eux qu'ils se sautèrent dessus, avides l'un de l'autre. Derek embrassait Stiles avec passion mais celui-ci étant plus petit que lui, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre certaines parties stratégiques du corps de son amant. Il souleva alors son époux sans effort tandis qu'il gémissait son prénom. Stiles, comme souvent, ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de souffler, impressionné :

« - Mon héros. »

* * *

 _Review ?_


	20. 16 - Couleurs

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais c'est le maximum que je puisse faire dans mon état actuel x)_

* * *

Derek enfila un jean foncé et un pull relativement clair. Il aimait le contraste que ça pouvait donner. Évidemment, il ne savait pas de quelles couleurs étaient ses vêtements mais il aimait à s'imaginer qu'il avait fait les bons choix. Il mit ses lunettes et partit au travail. Il était libraire depuis quelques années déjà. Sa boutique était petite mais Derek avait à cœur d'avoir de nombreuses références pour satisfaire un maximum de clients. La librairie s'agençait tout en longueur sur plusieurs mètres. Derek avait fait un espace libre à l'entrée avec une table où plusieurs auteurs qu'il aimait particulièrement étaient mis à l'honneur. Depuis les années, Derek avait son réseau de clients fidèles mais il aimait également faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Il y avait également des personnes qui rentraient uniquement dans le but de le toucher, pour tester leur compatibilité. Derek ne leur en voulait pas. Tout le monde rêvait de trouver l'amour et les couleurs. Il aimerait également vivre cette expérience. Toutefois, il ne cherchait pas spécialement les rencontres, ne participait pas au fast speed-dating et se contentait de profiter des rencontres qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait déjà eu diverses relations mais toutes s'étaient terminées à cause de cette absence de couleur. Derek en avait été malheureux mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour les retenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu espérer d'une relation avec quelqu'un qui attendait tout sauf vous ? Derek se contentait donc de ce que la vie lui apportait.

Un jour, alors qu'on était en plein été et qu'il faisait une chaleur quasi insoutenable, un jeune homme couvert de la tête aux pieds, rentra dans sa librairie. Il se rapprocha de lui, en bon commerçant :

« - Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Il avait le visage fin et semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui. Il portait une chemise légère à manches longues se terminant sur des gants fins. A moins de toucher son visage, il était impossible d'établir un contact physique avec lui. Malin.

« - Je m'appelle Stiles, je suis le meilleur-ami-quasiment-frère de Scott, le petit-ami de Laura. On m'a dit que tu étais son frère et que ta boutique me plairait. Du coup me voilà. »

Effectivement, sa sœur lui avait parlé de Stiles. Elle lui en avait vanté la beauté, l'intelligence, le sarcasme... Bref. Elle lui en avait fait une critique élogieuse pour qu'elle le rencontre et lui avait dit qu'elle était sûre que Stiles lui plairait. Derek n'avait pas voulu faire le premier pas mais il était agréablement surpris de le voir ici.

« - Hey enchanté, je m'appelle Derek. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. »

Et Derek l'était sincèrement. La description de Laura l'avait intrigué et Stiles était quelqu'un de très agréable. Autant à regarder qu'à rencontrer d'ailleurs. Stiles était adepte de la lecture et même s'ils ne se passionnaient pas tout à fait pour le même genre de lecture -Derek préférant le fantastique et Stiles le fantasy- ils savaient échanger leur point de vue avec beaucoup de passion. Derek n'ayant eu que peu de clients cet après-midi, ils avaient parlé sur de nombreux livres, auteurs et d'autres sujets. Le soir venu, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient promis de se revoir bientôt. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'à Derek que la rencontre avait plu. Le lendemain, Stiles était de nouveau dans la librairie, pour le plus grand bonheur de son propriétaire. Ils s'étaient rapidement mis à se tutoyer et à se questionner sur leurs vies. Évidemment, le sujet des couleurs fut rapidement mis sur le tapis :

« - Et sinon, pourquoi les gants ? »

Stiles soupira.

« - Je trouve que beaucoup de monde passe à côté de belles rencontres uniquement parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils vont trouver mieux ailleurs. Chacun cherche à toucher le plus de monde possible sans chercher à connaître la personne, à savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter... Tout ça à cause d'une légende qui date de plusieurs milliers d'années ? C'est vraiment ridicule. Tu imagines Scott et Laura se séparer à cause de cette histoire de couleur ? Et qui dit qu'il ne faut pas apprendre à connaître la personne, l'apprécier pour enfin se rendre compte que c'est le grand amour de ta vie et voir les couleurs ?

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle.

\- Et toi ? Ça ne te dérange pas toutes ces personnes qui rentrent uniquement pour te toucher ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« - Je les comprends. Ils recherchent tous l'amour et souhaitent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux. Alors oui c'est égoïste mais tant qu'ils font ça respectueusement sans m'agresser... »

Au froncement de sourcils de Stiles, Derek sût qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Ils continuèrent de débattre encore quelques minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cède face aux arguments de l'autre. Derek aimait particulièrement ces débats avec le jeune homme. Plus il discutait avec lui et plus il tombait sous le charme. C'était définitivement une très belle rencontre. Stiles avait une personnalité vraiment atypique et attachante qui donnait à Derek l'envie de le connaître plus. Vraiment plus. Il allait devoir trouver le courage de lui déclarer sa flamme à un moment donné. Le dimanche étant une journée de fermeture pour la librairie, il avait décidé d'inviter Stiles chez lui. Le samedi, Stiles venait de pénétrer dans la boutique mais Derek était déjà avec une cliente. Il lui grimaça un sourire d'excuse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Stiles prendre le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé la veille.

Le jeune homme retira ses gants -c'était le seul moment où Derek pouvait admirer ses magnifiques longs doigts- afin de mieux pouvoir tourner les pages. Derek venait juste de finir avec sa cliente lorsqu'il vit une goutte de sang sur le doigt de Stiles, due à une coupure avec le papier.

« - Je vais te chercher un pansement. »

Derek l'avait ramené et l'avait posé délicatement sur la coupure avant de la presser légèrement, pour éviter le saignement. Son doigt dérapa et vint rencontrer la peau de Stiles. Il n'avait même pas fait exprès et n'avait pas pensé à mal lorsqu'il avait posé le pansement sur son doigt. Il allait s'excuser lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Stiles. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait. Stiles n'était plus gris pâle avec des yeux assortis mais sa peau était d'une couleur très douce et ses yeux étaient tout simplement captivants. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Toutes ces nuances, ses éclats, ses paillettes... Derek se noyait. Littéralement. Et il adorait ça.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	21. 18 - Pulls de Noël

_Coucou ! Petit chapitre aujourd'hui mais beaucoup de répétition du mot de pulls ! RIP à ma bêta Neliia :p_

* * *

« - Ta sœur a raison, c'est la tradition Derek. »

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de se renfrogner. Si même sa mère se liguait contre lui, il ne pourrait jamais rien faire. Cette tradition était d'une stupidité sans borne. Qui mettait de l'argent durement gagné dans un pull de Noël ? Sérieusement ?! En plus il fallait aller faire les magasins, chose que Derek détestait par dessus tout, pour aller choisir un pull moche avec des motifs moches, fait dans une laine moche pour un résultat tout aussi moche. Il était bien foutu. C'était du gâchis. Il croisa les bras et bouda. Oui, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-trois, Derek boudait. Mais tout Derek boudant qu'il était, cela n'arrêta pas Laura et elle empoigna le bras de son frère d'une main ferme.

« - Allez Derek, maintenant tu n'as plus le choix. Tu es obligé de me suivre ! »

Derek poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Mon dieu. Faire les magasins. Faire les magasins avec Laura ! Elle allait l'obliger à faire des dizaines et des dizaines de boutiques pour lui trouver un pull horrible. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la tête pendant tout le trajet. Il était neuf heures du matin bon sang ! Il avait vraiment envie de faire autre chose. Du ménage par exemple. C'est pour dire dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait ! Et comme il l'avait craint, Laura lui fit essayer tout un tas de pull qu'elle rejetait d'un simple haussement de sourcil ou d'un mouvement négligent de la main.

Il était à peine onze heures passées lorsqu'elle les fit entrer dans leur cinquième magasin. Il ne savait plus combien de pulls il avait enfilé mais il serait bien resté torse nu pour aller plus vite. Dommage qu'il fasse si froid. A peine rentrés, le regard acéré de Laura parcourut la totalité du magasin et s'arrêta sur un vendeur dont le pull était passablement affreux. Une tête de renne trisomique en sortait.

« - Excusez-moi ?

Il avait un nez en pompon qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec le reste du pull. Heureusement, le visage du vendeur égayait ce résultat passablement macabre aux yeux de Derek. Il avait des traits fins, des cheveux coiffés dans un désordre ordonné et des yeux incroyablement lumineux et pétillants. Tout le contraire de lui en somme. Sa voix était également chaude et accueillante :

« - Oui, bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Hé bien, je cherche un pull de Noël pour mon frère ici présent. Derek ! Viens ici. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le choix donc ne m'oblige pas à faire un scandale et ramène toi. »

Mince, sa tentative d'évasion avait échoué. Il s'était décalé de quelques pas vers l'arrière mais sa sœur ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Le vendeur les emmena dans le rayon adéquat. Derek sentait son regard peser sur lui et le lui rendit son regard. Ce n'était pas le regard professionnel que pouvait avoir un vendeur pour connaître sa taille mais un regard plus personnel, presque intéressé. Après quelques secondes, ce dernier lui sourit. Derek jeta un œil sur les différents pulls proposés avant de demander abruptement :

« - Et vous, vous choisiriez lequel ? »

A cette question, Derek vit sa sœur froncer les sourcils avant de murmurer furieusement :

« - J'aurais pu choisir pour toi, tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance. C'est vexant à la longue. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Après tout, il avait fait exprès d'apostropher le vendeur. Et puis, il était sûr qu'il avait meilleur goût que Laura. Aussitôt, le vendeur chercha dans un monticule de pull tous plus moches les uns que les autres. Après quelques instants, il lui tendit un vêtement aux tons bordeaux. Derek le prit sans grande conviction avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage. Il l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Le vendeur avait l'œil : le vêtement était parfaitement ajusté et soulignait avantageusement ses courbes. Il y avait de discrets motifs blancs de Noël mais rien de trop désagréable à regarder. Il savait que Laura ne serait pas contente, préférant les pulls ultra kitsch et traditionnels avec des motifs verts, rouges... un peu comme le pull celui du vendeur. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, ce dernier ouvrit la bouché, médusé :

« - Okay, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur les pulls de Noël, si c'est pour être aussi sexy, je signe tout de suite. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rosir, son teint se mariant agréablement avec son pull. Laura, quant à elle, ne put que rire devant l'air ahuri du vendeur et la gêne de son frère. Le jeune homme bafouilla quelques vagues excuses tandis que Derek repartait dans la cabine d'essayage. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse dans un silence gêné, uniquement brisé par les ricanements de Laura. Lorsque Derek paya son achat, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« - Merci. »

Le vendeur lui lança un sourire énigmatique avant de lui tendre son ticket de caisse.

« - Au plaisir. »

Derek était déjà en dehors du magasin lorsqu'il remarqua une inscription sur le papier : un numéro et un mot :

« - Stiles. 500-645-895 »

* * *

 _Et vous votre pull de Noël 2018 ?_


	22. 20 - HIV

_Coucou ! Désolée pour cette heure tardive de publication mais ma Bêta a pris le luxe de se divertir en ce dimanche après-midi. Quel honte. Bref, je dédie ce chapitre à Sloe Bam et j'espère sincèrement que j'ai relevé mon challenge !_

* * *

Derek était un loup-garou comme les autres. Tout à fait normal. A la différence près qu'il était seul car sa famille avait brûlé dans un incendie criminel orchestré par les chasseurs. Il avait dû vivre avec la tristesse et la souffrance infinies d'avoir perdu sa meute. Il était difficile d'appréhender cette souffrance. Un loup né venait à la vie en sachant une chose : il faisait partie d'un tout. Il n'était pas qu'une entité unique. Le premier sens qui se développait, c'était le lien. Le lien qui les unissait aux autres membres de la meute et à la Sainte Mère Lune. Quand Derek avait senti ce lien, présent depuis toujours, se disloquer dans les flammes pour n'être réduit qu'en cendres brûlantes, il avait eu l'impression d'être séparé en deux. Il lui avait fallu des années, beaucoup de larmes et de cynisme pour s'en sortir. De cette épreuve en était ressorti un loup solitaire, cynique, rempli d'amertume et de regrets. Et il avait fait la rencontre de Scott et Stiles.

Deux adolescents stupides aussi incultes et ignares de la culture lupine que des louveteaux sortis du ventre de leurs mères. Il n'avait pas envie de les aider. Il n'avait envie de rien. Toutefois, tout au fond de lui, le Derek ouvert, aimable et plein de vie, était intrigué. Et il espérait. Il espérait tellement. Le retour d'une meute. La fin de la solitude. Alors il les avait observés. Franchement, ils faisaient exprès de se jeter dans les embrouilles ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Derek avait continué à les épier. Puis à les aider. A les rencontrer. Et même à les apprécier. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester en retrait. Il avait vécu des années seul, sans meute et aujourd'hui, il était devenu Alpha. Il y avait forcément un moment où tout partirait en fumée. Comme avant. Et il se retrouverait seul. A nouveau. Il ne pourrait supporter une telle perte. Il était resté assez distant mais la proximité, l'humanité et la chaleur des membres de sa meute eurent rapidement raison de sa distance. Bien sûr, il ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ne le serait jamais. Mais il faisait de son mieux. Pas après pas. Jour après jour.

Stiles avait grandement contribué à sa renaissance. Sa reconstruction. L'humain avait su voir au-delà de sa mauvaise humeur et de son agressivité. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se rapprocher de lui afin de l'aider à s'ouvrir au monde et à sa meute. De ce que le jeune homme lui avait confié, il connaissait également la solitude. Stiles avait perdu sa mère très tôt et son père s'était plongé dans le travail pour y noyer son chagrin. Contrairement à lui, Stiles avait su en faire une force pour devenir un humain ouvert, plein d'une joie de vivre, un humain sur qui il pouvait toujours compter. Derek éprouvait des sentiments plus forts qu'un lien de meute. Aux côtés de Stiles, il sentait qu'il pouvait être celui qu'il était vraiment. Le jeune homme acceptait ses défauts comme ses qualités ainsi que ses blessures. Mais Derek n'arrivait pas à passer le cap. Le loup qui était en lui avait trop mal, était trop peureux. Son cerveau se posait mille et une questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Et si Stiles partait ? Et s'il avait rêvé l'amour de l'humain ? Et s'il était seul à nouveau ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Alors Derek avait repoussé l'humain et ses sentiments pour se contenter d'une relation inter-meute. Il savait qu'il le faisait souffrir mais c'était mieux ainsi. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Derek se persuadait.

Stiles venait toujours aussi régulièrement au loft, seul ou accompagné mais le loup sentait une certaine gêne et rancœur vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Stiles serait mieux sans lui, en allant voir ailleurs. Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur d'autres hommes sur l'humain parfois. Puis son odeur avait changé. _Véritablement_ changé. Il avait senti que Stiles était angoissé. Le jeune homme avait dû passer une batterie d'examens et il devait revoir le médecin aujourd'hui. Derek entendit la jeep se garer devant chez lui et l'humain en sortir. Le loup se tourna vers lui dès que Stiles ouvrit la porte mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le voir et se contenta de s'installer dans le canapé.

« - Stiles ?

\- Je suis séropositif.

\- Que... Comment ?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ? A ton avis ? Je suis pas un putain de loup, je suis qu'un petit humain fragile hein ? Bah voilà, maintenant on en est sûr. »

Si les cœurs pouvaient se briser, Derek aurait perdu le sien aujourd'hui. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas renié ses sentiments... S'il avait eu foi en Stiles. S'il s'était fait confiance. S'il avait été là pour le jeune homme comme lui l'avait été, il n'aurait jamais été allé voir ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas attrapé cette saloperie de maladie. Stiles ne serait pas brisé à cet instant. Derek ne put que dire ces mots en enlaçant l'homme qu'il aimait :

« - Je suis désolé. »

Ça empira la tristesse de Stiles qui pleura, cria, hurla avant de l'agripper encore plus fermement et de lui demander :

« - Tu seras toujours là hein?

\- Je te le promets. »

Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Tout était de sa faute. Par la lâcheté du loup, Stiles avait vu sa vie changer et sa santé décliner. Comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner ? Derek avait été lâche une fois, il ne le serait pas une seconde fois. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Stiles commença par venir s'installer dans le loft de Derek. Ils se dirent oui devant la maire. Envers et contre tout. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et le pire, ils le connaissaient bien. Le pire, c'est quand Stiles tombait malade et qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital. Dans ces moments-là, Derek tombait dans une haine et un dégoût de soi si profond que les membres de la meute l'évitaient comme la peste. Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas devant Stiles. Son mari ne méritait pas ça. Surtout dans ces moments-là.

Derek se leva seul dans son appartement, vide et froid. Il était sept heures et le loup n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il ne pouvait aller voir Stiles qu'à quatorze heures. Foutu hôpital et ses règles stupides. Derek regarda son appartement et une envie folle de tout détruire le prit. Il se leva, transformé, et ses griffes déchirèrent les tissus, ses poings rencontrèrent les meubles et sa haine eut enfin son exutoire. Il aurait aimé se détruire et ne pas ravager son appartement. _Encore._ Combien de fois avait-il laissé libre court à sa colère et avait du tout reconstruire avant l'arrivée (le retour) de son mari ? Combien de fois s'était-il entaillé la chair avant de guérir et de recommencer ? Derek se détestait. Il détestait cette situation et cette maladie qui entachait la vie de son mari. Derek se détestait. Derek détestait la lâcheté qui l'avait consumé et qui les avaient amené à ça. Derek se détestait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Stiles maintenant, c'était d'être présent pour lui. A chaque moment de sa vie. Comme il l'avait promis.

* * *

 _Alors ? Challenge ? Review ?_


	23. 22 - Centre commercial

_Coucou les petits loups ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Merci à tous d'être là :)_

* * *

« - Doctor Strange.

\- On l'a déjà vu la semaine dernière Stiles.

\- Mais il est tellement bien...

\- Je préférais voir Black Panther. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois.

\- Shifumi ? »

Voici le quotidien que partageait les deux jeunes hommes depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ils réglaient beaucoup de choses grâce au shifumi. Et ça leur convenait particulièrement bien. Les premiers temps, ils se chamaillaient, le ton montait et ils finissaient par se disputer. Ainsi (Alors), ils avaient mis en place le système du pierre-feuille-ciseau pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. C'est avec grand plaisir que Derek écrasa Stiles d'un 3-0 bien senti. Ils étaient donc en train de regarder Black Panther lorsque Lydia avait ouvert la porte avec fracas, faisant vivement sursauter le jeune humain. Elle s'était plantée devant les deux garçons, gâchant la meilleure scène du film :

« - Ça ne va pas du tout. Je veux bien être tout ce que vous voulez dans cette meute. Je sais que vous adorez mon sens logique et mon sens pratique mais là ça va beaucoup trop loin. On m'en demande beaucoup trop. Chacun à quelque chose à jouer dans la meute. Stiles est toujours celui sur qui on peut compter avec des plans ingénieux, souvent machiavéliques et parfois débiles mais c'est sur lui que tout le monde se tourne quand ça ne va pas n'est-ce-pas ? Il est le lien qui nous unit. Bien sûr, il ne serait rien sans son bro, son frère de meute, celui qui l'a toujours accompagné dans leurs histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. Scott est un peu un naïf mais apporte une fraîcheur de vivre à cette meute n'est-ce-pas ? Bon, il est peut-être un peu trop in love avec Alisson mais ces deux là apporte tout l'amour qu'il faut non ? Malia, elle, c'est clairement le côté sauvage et un peu fou de la meute non ? Derek, tu es l'alpha il n'y a rien à ajouter. Mais moi ? Franchement. Je suis l'organisatrice, celle qui réunit toute la meute et qui vous tempère. Mais là, sérieusement ?! Vous m'en demandez trop. Je dois m'occuper d'organiser tout Noël pour la meute. Et vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Bien sûr que non. Vous pensez qu'il suffit d'acheter une dinde, une bûche et que c'est fini n'est-ce-pas ? Mais non. Il faut que tout soit parfait d'accord. Ça va du moindre petit détail des cartons d'invitation à la décoration éblouissante en passant par le repas qui doit sublimer toutes les papilles et contenter les estomacs les plus affamés. Donc je ne peux clairement pas aller faire les courses, pousser un caddie ridicule en pensant à tout ce que je dois faire sans aide c'est clair ? Donc _vous_ allez venir m'accompagner faire les courses. Je vous attends devant la camaro. »

Lydia leur lança un de ses regards dont elle avait le secret et partit dans demander son reste. Derek regarda Stiles d'un air interloqué. Ils n'avaient pas compris tout ce que Lydia leur avait dit mais ils s'étaient contentés de suivre leurs instincts et de rejoindre la banshee. Ils s'étaient donc précipités vers la voiture et avaient emmené Lydia au centre commercial. Derek avait senti la peur et l'anxiété chez son compagnon dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil du premier magasin. Au début, il n'avait pas compris. Puis, Lydia avait ouvert la bouche. Et là, ses sentiments avaient rejoint ceux de Stiles. Elle regardait minutieusement chaque article avant d'établir ses points forts et ses points faibles pour enfin ne pas l'acheter. Ou peut-être que si finalement. Et peut-être pas. Et peut-être que c'était mieux dans les autres boutiques en fin de compte. Ils avaient fait pas moins de six boutiques avant que Stiles ne craque. Il attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur la touche rapide liée à Scott. Derek regarda son petit-ami avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait que Scott pourrait faire ? Stiles lui fit un signe et il se concentra sur Lydia qui parlait sur il ne savait même pas quel article. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une oreille qui traînait :

« - Scotty ! Scotty c'est toi. Bro, je t'aime, faut que tu me sortes de cette galère. »

Donc Stiles espérait vraiment que Scott vienne à sa rescousse en prenant sa place et en s'attirant les foudres de Lydia ? Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, lui valant une œillade sévère de la belle rousse.

« - Hey ! C'est pas moi le logorrhéique du groupe à la base ? Je suis avec Lydia. Dans les magasins. Ça fait quatre heures qu'on la suit elle et ses caprices. Je t'en supplie viens nous sortir de là. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu Stiles était si naïf parfois. Pourtant il était si intelligent... il devait vraiment se sentir désespéré pour demander de l'aide à son frère de meute.

« - Pour le bro-code ? »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Mais de manière très discrète pour que Lydia ne le remarque pas. Stiles employait les grands moyens. Mais ça ne marcherait pas. Il y avait des choses au-dessus du bro-code. Et les colères de Lydia étaient de ces choses-là. Derek avança d'un micro-pas. Chaque centimètre avancé était une victoire.

« - Faux-frère. »

Derek sourit. Il le savait.

« - Tu me le paieras, Scott, tu me le paieras ! »

Stiles se rapprocha de Derek en soupirant avant de secouer la tête, dépité. Il avait compris bien avant son geste de la tête voyons. Derek était un loup. Un loup qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête d'ailleurs. Avec ses sens surnaturels, la proximité... le bruit... la chaleur... tout était décuplé. Il supportait à peine de faire les magasins les jours de semaine alors un samedi après-midi pendant les fêtes de fin d'année... Derek aurait tout donné pour devenir un humain en cet instant. Ou mieux. Pour ne pas être là en cet instant. Il regarda sa montre. Dans trente minutes, il allait user de son pouvoir d'Alpha. Il ne voyait que cette solution. Toutefois, vingt minutes plus tard, Stiles lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied : il demande à Lydia -LYDIA- combien de temps elle comptait rester à faire les magasins. La Reine lui débita un monologue rempli de colère et de menaces à la fin duquel Stiles se précipita dans les pattes de Derek :

« - Elle est complètement folle, Sourwolf ! On va finir par pourrir ici. A moisir en portant ses sacs et personne ne saura qu'on est là. On est piégé ! On ne peut pas partir et on va moisir dans ce centre commercial jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Jusqu'à la fin ! Je t'aimais Derek, je n'avais pas imaginé notre fin comme ça mais faut que tu le saches. »

Derek essaya de le calmer mais rien n'y fit. Stiles était complètement paniqué. Il commençait sérieusement à angoisser à énerver les clients et Lydia. Derek regarda autour de lui. Bien, il avait trouvé une échappatoire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Si t'arrives à te calmer, je te suce dans les cabines d'essayage. »

* * *

 _Review ?_


	24. 24 - Noël

_Bonsoir les petits loups ! Voici le tout dernier chapitre du calendrier de l'après. Ça a été un plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre._  
 _Je remercie vivement ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre. J'attendais vos réactions avec plaisir et beaucoup d'intérêt._  
 _Merci à Sloe Balm, Julie-deoliveira, Didinou, Angelyoru._  
 _Mais surtout gros big-up à Neliia sans qui tout ça n'aurait pas eu être possible ! GG à nous ! \o\_

* * *

 _ **Celui qui apprit à aimer Noël**_

Derek se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son Noël passé. Il resterait dans le top 3 de ses meilleurs Noël, car oui, Derek avait une liste de ses meilleurs Noëls. Et celui-ci était définitivement le meilleur. Il avait réussi à remonter le moral au jeune homme et en retour, il avait reçu le meilleur cadeau de Noël qui soit : Stiles lui avait déclaré son amour. Qu'aurait-il pu rêver de mieux ? Ses précédents Noëls, il les avait passé seul, à errer dans le forêt en hurlant sa peine à la Sainte Mère Lune. Alors, forcément, quand il s'était fait le pari d'offrir le meilleur Noël de tous les temps à Stiles, ça n'avait pas été compliqué d'en faire également son meilleur Noël...

Pour le second Noël que Derek et Stiles passaient ensembles, le loup avait de nouveau voulu frapper fort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient ensembles que le jeune homme n'en était pas moins malheureux par rapport au décès de sa mère. Derek avait alors prévu grand. Cette année, il réconcilierait pas uniquement Stiles avec Noël mais aussi le shérif. Il allait devoir user de toute sa force de persuasion pour que Noah prenne un jour de congé mais il y parviendrait. Il en était certain. Stiles avec besoin de lui et la réciproque n'en était pas moins vraie. Il avait quand même la boule au ventre quand il se présenta au poste et demanda à l'officier d'accueil de voir Noah.

« - Tu voulais me voir fiston ? »

Le loup se retourna, visiblement surpris. Stressé comme il était, il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher dans son dos. Bravo le loup aux pouvoirs surnaturels...

« - Heu.. oui je... on peut se voir en privé ? Dans votre bureau ? »

Noah fronça les sourcils mais enjoint son beau-fils à le suivre. Quand ils furent tous les deux installés et en privé, Derek débita tout d'un coup, pour ne pas perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait accumulé :

« - Stiles n'est pas bien en ce moment à cause de toute cette période qui lui rappelle tout ce qu'il a vécu il y a maintenant douze ans. Il est seul et a besoin de soutien. Je sais que c'est mon rôle, en tant que compagnon mais il a besoin de vous. Son père lui manque et il s'en veut. Il pense que son visage lui rappelle trop votre femme et que c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas passer Noël avec lui. Stiles a besoin de vous. Il a besoin de son père. »

Pendant quelques instants, Derek crut avoir gain de cause... mais l'odeur de Noah changea subtilement et une colère froide s'empara de lui :

« - Comment oses-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la perte d'un être cher ? Sais-tu ce que j'ai vécu il y a douze ans ? J'ai dû me plonger dans le travail pour joindre les deux bouts et pour que Stiles puisse avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pense-tu que je ne souffre pas moi non plus ? Sais-tu... sais-tu la douleur de ce que tu me demandes ? »

Durant toute la tirade, Derek n'avait pas bronché. Il était resté serein, presque détendu. Pourtant, on pouvait sentir toute la tension sous ses muscles. Lorsque Noah eut fini, les yeux pleins de larmes, il se contenta de ces quelques mots :

« - J'ai perdu toute ma famille dans un incendie dont je suis le seul rescapé. Je connais la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, d'une meute. Croyez-moi, si j'avais l'occasion de faire un dernier Noël en présence de ma famille, je n'hésiterais pas. On ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait. »

Derek se contenta de se lever et de partir alors que les joues du shérif rosissaient de honte. Les deux hommes ne se reparlèrent pas et le réveillon arriva. Le loup avait tout préparé pour Stiles. Il avait même mis une troisième assiette.

« - On attend quelqu'un ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le loup se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique. Il espérait sincèrement que Noah viendrait. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Ils venaient de finir l'apéro lorsque Derek entendit distinctement la voiture du shérif s'arrêter devant le loft. Heureusement que Stiles était humain sinon la surprise aurait été gâchée. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Derek demanda à son compagnon d'aller ouvrir. Intrigué, il obéit. La tête que firent le père et le fils quand ils se virent valait tous les Noëls du monde. Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son paternel avant d'éclater en pleurs.

« - Joyeux Noël Stiles. »

 _ **Salon du mariage**_

Derek entra dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Il sourit en voyant son amant encore au lit. Il venait de finir sa journée de travail et Stiles était encore allongé. Il aurait vraiment aimé être en vacances lui aussi... Il s'écrasa aux côtés du jeune étudiant, froissant plusieurs pages de révisions, ce qui lui valut une légère tape sur la tête.

« - Si je n'ai pas mon examen, ce sera de ta faute Sourwolf. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il commença par approcher ses doigts vers la jambe de son amant. Il l'effleura aussi légèrement que possible, faisant dresser les poils sur l'épiderme de Stiles. Après les douces caresses, vinrent les massages plus appuyés. Derek remonta ses doigts sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Il sentit qu'il respirait légèrement plus vite mais Stiles restait concentré sur ses révisions. Derek allait devoir faire plus preuve de plus d'audace s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose de son amant. Il glissa subtilement sa main sous les fesses du jeune homme pour caresser des endroits plus sensibles. Aussitôt, il entendit la respiration de Stiles se hacher et des gémissements ô combien érotiques franchirent ses lèvres. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour exciter l'aîné qui fit valdinguer les feuilles et cahiers éparpillés sur le lit. Grave erreur. Cela fit redescendre complètement l'humeur de l'étudiant qui tempêta :

« - Non mais ça va pas ?! J'avais tout rangé dans un ordre bien particulier et toi tu mets le foutoir. C'est sérieux les exam', si je les ai pas, je ferais rien de ma vie. Alors ouste ! Toi et ta queue, filez hors de ma vue.

\- Mais Stiles... C'est le réveillon et après on va chez ton père, il a une ouïe ultra perçante et j'ai pas envie qu'il m'entende...

\- On est le 24 ?!

\- Assurément.

\- Hé bien, l'animal, contente toi de ramasser tout ça déjà. Je verrais ce que je peux faire après. »

Derek savait que Stiles était excité mais qu'il était partagé entre les révisions et la tentation. Choix cornélien n'est-ce-pas ? Et Derek n'avait jamais fait partie des étudiants les plus studieux. Sous le regard mi-amusé, mu-exaspéré de Stiles, il entreprit d'enlever son tee-shirt, prétextant une soudaine chaleur. Il prit tout son temps pour ramasser les feuilles, faisant exprès de montrer diverses parties de son corps en se baissant. Stiles n'avait aucune chance. Derek tenta un autre coup bas :

« - Tu sais qu'au Japon, Noël est une fête pour les amoureux ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. »

Seul un lancer de coussin lui répondit. Il se déhanchait de plus en plus, faisant exprès de relancer les feuilles par terre juste dans le but de devoir les ramasser à nouveau et ainsi, exhiber son anatomie aux yeux de Stiles. Ce dernier le dévorait des yeux et n'était plus du tout concentré sur ses révisions. Trop facile. Derek n'avait plus qu'à cueillir le fruit de ses efforts. Il envoya une feuille presque à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Il partit la récupérer et pour revenir, défila comme il l'avait fait le jour de leur rencontre. Le petit plus, c'est que ses vêtements rencontraient le sol plus rapidement que prévu. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Stiles, il n'eut rien à faire alors que celui-ci se jetait sur lui, consumé par le désir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, encore sous les affres du plaisir, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« - Je crois que je m'habituerais jamais à l'effet de ton corps parfait.

\- Je t'ai eu alors que je posais pour un costume, il n'était pas dur de te ravoir en posant sans costume... »

Les deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, fatigués mais heureux.

 _ **Déménagement**_

Suite au pétage de plomb en règle de Derek Hale, Stiles avait rapidement emménagé chez son loup. Ce qui faisait que, ce Noël, les deux amants l'organisaient chez eux, au loft. Comme les membres de la meute étaient tous plus ou moins partis loin de Beacon Hills, c'était le bon moyen pour se retrouver. Le rendez-vous avait été pris et la date avait été fixée. Tous les membres, sans exception, se rejoindraient pour quelques jours au loft de Derek et Stiles. L'Alpha avait été si stressé que Stiles avait dû tout prendre en charge. Il se posait des questions sur la meute et son fonctionnement du fait de l'éloignement de ses membres. En était-il toujours l'Alpha ? Étaient-ils toujours une meute ? Survivraient-ils à l'éloignement ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient à eux de temps en temps ? Étaient-ils plus heureux sans lui ? Loin de lui ? Toutefois, toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent rapidement lorsqu'il entendit Isaac ouvrir la porte. Et bientôt, c'est comme si ses quatre mois n'avaient plus jamais existé. Son bêta se précipita dans ses bras et ils humèrent la flagrance de l'autre pendant de longues minutes sous le regard attendri de Stiles. Bientôt, ce furent au tour d'Erica et Boyd de venir et enfin, d'Alisson et Scott. Les embrassades et les retrouvailles durèrent de longs moments. Toutefois, la meute n'était pas encore au complet :

« - Où est Lydia ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules avant d'attraper son téléphone.

« - Elle était sensée arriver un peu plus tard à cause de son avion. Elle doit avoir du retard. »

Au bout d'une heure, toujours pas signe de la belle rousse. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas énormément d'heures d'avions entre New-York et Beacon Hills : seulement trois. Derek demanda à ses bêtas de se calmer -il se chamaillait encore- afin de se concentrer sur le lien qui l'unissait à la banshee. N'étant pas une louve, il était plus dur pour l'Alpha de ressentir profondément ses sentiments. Il avait besoin de calme. Au bout de longs instants, il réussit à remonter le lien qui les unissait. Plusieurs émotions en ressortaient : l'agacement, la colère et la tristesse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se concentrer, Derek se tourna vers son amant :

« - Regarde les informations sur les vols en partance de New-York. Lydia est en colère mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il y a trop d'infos parasites. »

A ces mots, Derek lança un regard mi-fâché mi-exaspéré à ses bêtas. Aussitôt, ils vinrent se faire pardonner en se frottant à leur Alpha. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Stiles retentit :

« - Aucun avion ne décolle en provenance de New-York, il y a une sorte de blizzard, de vent ou de tempête ou je sais pas quoi. »

C'est alors qu'une idée folle émergea du cerveau de Derek.

« - Stiles, montre moi une carte. Il y a de la forêt entre Beacon Hills et New-York ?

\- Heu... tout de suite. Je regarde. Mais pourquoi ? Attends me dis pas que...

\- Si. Lydia peut pas venir à Noël ? Alors c'est Noël qui viendra à Lydia. »

Les membres de la meute se regardèrent, effarés. Il y en avait pour au moins cinq heures de voiture et ils venaient juste d'en faire de nombreuses autres pour venir ici. Quand Derek releva les yeux de la carte, son regard pétillait :

« - Il n'y a pratiquement que de la forêt. Qui a envie de courir à la lune à mes côtés ? »

Aussitôt, plusieurs hurlements se firent entendre tandis qu'Alisson et Stiles levaient les yeux au ciel.

« - Et qui c'est qui va conduire des heures et des heures ? C'est bibi. Soit pas jaloux Scotty mais Alli est pour moi ce soir. Allons-y ! En route pour New-York ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils emballèrent le repas qu'ils avaient prévu, quelques décorations et qu'ils se mirent en route. Les loups s'étaient déjà transformés et les humains se dirigeaient vers la jeep lorsque Derek interpella son amant :

« - Stiles. Je te prête la camaro, prends en soin. »

Le jeune homme récupéra les clés au vol tandis que l'Alpha s'en retournait déjà pour courir dans la forêt. Stiles n'avaient jamais eu autant d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'en cet instant.

« - J'adore ce Noël ! »

 _ **Biberon**_

« - Derek bon sang mais tu vas te calmer oui ?! »

Le loup se retourna, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« - Et ne me fais pas cette tête de chien battu, tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

\- Mais Stiiiiiiiles. »

Un regard ferme de la part de son petit-ami suffit à le faire renoncer. Derek se rapprocha de son amant avant de lui serrer la main. Le loup était terriblement excité. Ça allait être le premier Noël d'Alicia. Enfin, le premier Noël dont elle se rappellera. Parce qu'en vrai, qui se souvient de ses premiers Noëls ? Personne. La petite venait donc d'avoir six ans et demi et Derek avait rempli son caddie d'une montagne de cadeaux. Et voilà maintenant une heure que Stiles essayait de convaincre le loup d'en reposer la moitié si ce n'est plus.

« - Tu vas la rendre complètement pourrie gâtée cette gamine. Je te rappelle que Lydia est sa mère. Elle qui a déjà un caractère... comment dire ? Affirmé, si en plus on en fait une petite fille gâtée, elle nous dominera tous dès l'âge de dix ans. Alors non, Derek, on ne va pas lui acheter cette licorne à bascule qui fait micro et photo sinon je te jure que je vais me rouler par terre dans ce magasin, là maintenant. »

Apparemment, les arguments du jeune homme eurent raison de la frénésie dépensière du loup puisque ce dernier reposa tous les articles qu'il avait disposé dans le caddie.

« - Tu as raison. Ça ne sert à rien de lui offrir une montagne de cadeaux, elle croulera déjà sous les cadeaux avec tous les autres membres de la meute. Il faut que je me démarque. Je suis l'Alpha tout de même. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de gonfler inconsciemment le buste alors que Stiles levait les yeux au ciel, amusé. Finalement, les jours passèrent et les deux amants ne refirent pas les magasins. Stiles avait acheté du cuir, des perles et des charms -dont un en forme de loup- afin de confectionner lui-même un bracelet mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que préparait Derek. Le jeune homme lui demanda plusieurs fois quel était son cadeau mais le loup ne voulait rien entendre.

Lorsque le jour de Noël fut venu, Derek était surexcité. Il avait hâte d'en arriver aux cadeaux. Hâte de voir si ça allait fonctionner. La fête se déroulait dans la maison de Lydia et Jackson pour des raisons pratiques : elle était énorme et relativement éloignée de la civilisation. Les loups étant particulièrement bruyants, c'était une bonne manière de se retrouver sans déranger le voisinage. Ils étaient encore à table lorsque Derek demanda :

« - Est-ce qu'Alicia a montré des signes de transformation ? »

Jackson secoua la tête. C'était habituel que les louveteaux ne se transforment pas étant petits mais il était rare que ce ne soit pas déjà fait à cet âge là. Alicia étant le premier croisement connu entre une banshee et un loup, personne ne savait ce qu'elle allait devenir. Lorsque vint l'heure des cadeaux, Derek s'éclipsa sous le regard interrogatif de son amant qui ne reçut qu'un clin d'œil pour toute réponse. Alicia avait fini de déballer ses cadeaux -elle était passablement ravie du bracelet de Stiles- et cherchait maintenant l'Alpha du regard. Celui-ci lui avait promis une très grosse surprise. Ne le trouvant pas, la petite fille se tourna dans tous les sens pour le trouver. Elle repéra un bruit venant de la forêt et tous dirigèrent leur regard vers la grande bête noire que Derek était devenue. Il ramenait derrière lui le cadavre d'un animal que Stiles identifia comme un ragondin.

Derek amena sa trouvaille au centre du jardin, sous les yeux horrifiés de Lydia. Puis, il patienta fièrement à côté de sa proie, la queue droite et le museau levée. Il hurla à la lune sa joie et rapidement, ses bêtas lui répondirent. Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, Alicia s'approcha du cadavre de l'animal et des poils firent leurs apparitions sur son visage et son bras. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et des griffes avaient pris la place de ses ongles. L'Alpha fit flasher ses yeux de rouge avant d'hurler de nouveau à la lune. Contre toute attente, Alicia se joint à lui. Et son cri, d'une puissance phénoménale, perça les tympans de toutes les personnes réunies.

« - Hé bien ça c'est le digne cri d'une banshee-louve. »

Derek quant à lui, s'était retransformé et riait aux éclats, Alicia sur les genoux.

 _ **Fantasme**_

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que Stiles taquinait Derek sur sa jalousie maladive. Toutefois, ce dernier n'y pouvait rien : cela remontait à la perte de sa famille. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le compagnon idéal, il avait tellement peur de le perdre qu'il ne supportait pas le moindre mouvement, la moindre remarque envers quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance envers son partenaire, loin de là, mais envers lui-même. Derek le répétait souvent : il aimait Stiles. D'une force qui dépassait l'entendement et qui donnait parfois le vertige au jeune homme. Derek avait même souvent tendance à en faire trop, Stiles lui avait déjà reproché. Le loup pouvait acheter des quantités de cadeaux pour aucune raison et noyer le jeune homme sous les compliments, les caresses, les fleurs sans aucune raison apparente. Derek avait le sentiment qu'il devait en faire toujours plus. Surtout depuis qu'il avait reproché à Stiles ses remarques sur Chris Hemsworth. Pourtant, le jeune homme lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Derek avait essayé de se calmer mais il allait avoir besoin de temps. Après tout, Stiles et lui avaient toute la vie devant eux n'est-ce-pas ?

Le vingt-quatre décembre, les deux amants avaient décidé de fêter Noël au loft du loup -seulement tous les deux- avant de rejoindre la meute chez Noah le lendemain midi. Derek avait essayé de ne pas trop en faire. Mais après tout, rien n'était trop beau pour Stiles n'est-ce-pas ? Il avait décoré chaque mur de guirlandes, de boules ou de suspensions et avait installé beaucoup de guirlandes lumineuses. Il trouvait que cela rendait l'endroit plus cosy avec une atmosphère plus intime. Pour son homme, il voulait que tout soit parfait. N'étant pas le meilleur des cuisiniers, il avait commandé chez le traiteur le plus renommé de la région et les plats attendaient patiemment leur heure dans le réfrigérateur.

Stiles arriva en début de soirée, habillé avec un jean, une chemise et une veste de costume. Selon Derek, il était magnifique et ce dernier n'arrêta pas de le lui répéter. En plus, Derek entendait que le cœur de Stiles ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'il le lui disait. C'était tellement sexy... Le loup ne put même pas attendre la fin de l'apéritif avant de sauter sur son amant. Et tant pis pour les plis sur la chemise. Stiles était beau, tant habillé que dans sa nudité. Une fois leur appétit rassasié, ils passèrent à table. Ils dévorèrent évidemment les plats à peine réchauffés et finir le dessert sur le canapé, collés serrés. Ils étaient dans une douce torpeur quand Derek se leva subitement :

« - On a pas offert les cadeaux ! Je reviens ! »

A ces mots, il entendit le cœur de Stiles battre significativement plus fort. Il alla dans sa chambre. Il ne sait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais Derek en avait besoin. Il enfila le costume de Thor qu'il avait acheté avant de prendre une boîte savamment emballée et de retourner dans le salon. Lorsque Stiles le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué :

« - Der' ?

\- Joyeux Noël Stiles. Moi, fils d'Odin, je t'offre ce présent. »

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer devant la perruque blonde qu'avait enfilé Derek. Il arracha plus qu'il n'enleva le papier cadeau et retint son souffle en ouvrant la boîte. Une simple clé était dans la boîte. Stiles faisait passer son regard entre la clé et le loup.

« - C'est la clé du loft, je veux que tu viennes vivre ici Stiles. Au diable la majorité. Je veux t'avoir près de moi à chaque instant de ma vie. »

Derek réceptionna souplement son amant qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Il s'embrassèrent passionnément.

« - Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

\- Évidemment gros bêta... Alors... Hmm.. Thor hein ?

\- Heu.. oui je me suis dit que heu.. enfin c'était une bonne idée par rapport à.. enfin tu vois.

\- Derek, Chris Hemsworth est un rêve que je n'ai pas envie d'atteindre. Tu es mon présent et mon avenir. Il n'a jamais compté d'accord ?

\- Ouais heu.. je vais aller me rhabiller okay ? »

Derek embrassa Stiles avant de se rhabiller. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Quand il retourna dans le salon, Stiles avait mis un genou à terre et tendait une boîte avec une bague à l'intérieur.

« - Derek Hale, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon époux ? »

 _ **Films de Noël**_

« - Promets-moi de pas refaire le coup du film de Noël ! »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait été un peu fort mais après tout, il avait gagné la bataille n'est-ce-pas ? Bon ça lui avait demandé énormément d'efforts et la neige était vraiment très très froide et pas très agréable mais ça en valait la peine.

« - Je te préviens Derek, si tu me gâche ma fête de Noël avec un de tes coups débiles, je te promets que tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui mon capitaine. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de maugréer dans son coin. Trop facile. Le loup s'avança avant d'embrasser le pli formé entre les sourcils de son amant.

« - Si tu fronces trop les sourcils, tu vas avoir une ride. »

Le jeune homme balaya la phrase d'un geste comme si elle n'avait strictement aucune importance. Derek avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Il avait vraiment _vraiment_ envie de faire sortir Stiles de ses gonds. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir :

« - Je sais pas ce que tu as prévu dans ta petite tête de loup poilu mais je te préviens, la vengeance de Stiles Stilinski sera terrible. Méfies-toi. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! Bref, sinon j'ai envoyé les invitations et tout le monde a répondu présent du coup, on fêtera Noël au loft cette année pour avoir plus de place. Je verrais bien un ring ou des tatamis dans ce coin vu comment vous aimez vous battre... okay okay je plaisante Der' ! Ils arriveront pour vingt heures mais Lydia a toujours de l'avance donc tout doit être prêt pour dix-neuf heures. Je finis ma journée plus tôt que toi donc je fignolerais les détails. Ça te va ? »

Derek acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour organiser les repas de famille ou de meute, alors que Stiles s'en occupe l'arrangeait bien. Le réveillon se déroulait le samedi et on était mardi lorsque la sonnette du loft retentit. Le loup fronça les sourcils. Il était rare qu'on sonne à sa porte, d'habitude, les loups se contentaient de rentrer sans demander son avis. Un livreur avec une énorme caisse en bois lui demanda de signer en bas de sa feuille et le planta là. Il souleva la caisse pour la mettre dans le salon et se préparait à l'ouvrir quand Stiles arriva à toute allure :

« - Bas les pattes Sourwolf ! C'est ma surprise de Noël pour toi, il est hors de question que tu y touches avant samedi. »

Et ce fut fini. Derek réceptionna encore deux colis durant la semaine qui suivit, sans avoir le droit de les ouvrir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était clairement intrigué. Puis le soir de Noël arriva. Derek rentrait du travail, un peu fatigué mais heureux de la soirée en perspective. Il entendait du bruit dans l'appartement et sentait l'odeur de sa meute : ils avaient dû venir plus tôt que prévu. Puis, son instinct lui souffla que Stiles n'y était pas pour rien. Il marcha plus rapidement et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Aussitôt, il fut assaillie par une bouffée de chaleur et s'étouffa à cause de la poussière. De la poussière ? Derek regarda par terre : du sable recouvrait la totalité du sol. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur sa meute, il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous en maillot de bain ou tenue légère et qu'ils se prélassaient dans des hamacs, sur le sable ou à l'ombre des palmiers. Des palmiers ?!

« - Ferme la porte Sourwolf, tu laisses rentrer l'hiver ! »

Lorsque le loup rencontra le regard de son amant, il put y lire la satisfaction d'avoir gagné et une question muette : _Tu as déjà fait l'amour dans le sable ?_

 _ **Anniversaire**_

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient mariés, Derek et Stiles avaient eu le temps de vivre tous les Noëls possibles et inimaginables : festif, alcoolisé, amoureux, familial, raté, gourmand... C'est pourquoi, cette année, ils avaient décidé de fêter Noël _ailleurs_. Ils avaient bien réfléchi et avaient décidé de passer Noël dans un autre pays. Et pourquoi pas au chaud et au soleil ? Les deux époux avaient du mal à concevoir cette fête autrement que sous la neige ou la pluie et voulait donc faire l'expérience du soleil brûlant leur peau tandis qu'ils dégustaient leur bûche. Ils avaient donc choisi une île éloigné où ils faisaient plus de vingt-cinq degrés. La destination avait été prise : la Réunion. Il fallait des heures et des heures d'avion pour y parvenir -chose que Stiles appréhendait beaucoup- puisqu'elle se situait dans l'Océan Indien. Ils ne partaient pas longtemps, Derek n'ayant que peu de jours de congés possibles mais ils comptaient en profiter un maximum.

Le jour de leur départ, le vingt-trois décembre, ils déposèrent les cadeaux pour la meute sous le sapin de Noah et Mélissa. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés il y a quelques années déjà et filait un parfait amour. _De vrais tourtereaux_ comme s'amusait à les appeler Stiles. Ils étaient dans l'aéroport lorsque Derek se demanda s'ils avaient bien choisi la bonne destination et le bon moyen de transport. Stiles, malgré les années, restait quelqu'un de très vif qui devait beaucoup bouger et beaucoup parler. Autant dire que l'aéroport et ces interminables files d'attente n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour permettre à Stiles de s'exprimer. Derek s'imaginait déjà dans l'avion : pas moyen de sortir, une crise d'angoisse... Une goutte de sueur roula dans sa nuque. Il avait emmené quelques jeux et casse-têtes dans son sac pour passer le temps mais ils devaient passer une journée complète dans l'avion. Derek espérait que Stiles soit fatigué, comme ça il dormirait beaucoup. Il regarda son mari, celui-ci trépignait sur place en attendant de pouvoir embarquer. Ce dernier remarqua le coup d'œil de Derek :

« - On va attendre encore longtemps ? C'est long. J'en ai marre. Cet endroit est glauque et il n'y a rien à faire. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Rien. Je me rappelle juste à quel point je t'aime. »

A ces mots, les joues de Stiles rosirent subtilement. Malgré les années et le nombre de fois où Derek avait pu lui prononcer ses mots, il réagissait toujours de la même manière. Et cela emplissait le cœur de Derek de joie. Après de longues minutes, ils purent enfin embarquer. Il fallut encore une bonne heure avant le décollage. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Stiles adora la sensation. Derek beaucoup moins. Une aussi grande et grosse boîte de métal n'était pas faîte pour voler. M'enfin, il renvoya cette impression au fond de son esprit.

Il fallut treize heures de vol avant que Stiles ne craque. Ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi. Derek avait tout essayé : les blagues, les jeux internet, les massages, les mots fléchés, les devinettes, le sommeil... Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Stiles trépignait de plus en plus sur son siège. Derek décida de prendre les choses en main. _Véritablement_ en main. Il emmena son mari dans les toilettes, ferma à clé et décida de s'occuper de calmer Stiles pour au moins les deux prochaines heures. Durant le reste du trajet, Stiles était plus détendu et bizarrement, avait souvent besoin d'aller aux toilettes...

Ce Noël fut vraiment particulier. Ils ne connaissaient que la sensation de froid mais également celle du bon feu de cheminée qui réchauffe, des tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes... Là, c'était plutôt smoothie et crème solaire. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était juste _différent_. Les deux époux s'accordèrent pour dire que ça avait été un sublime voyage, qu'ils reviendraient probablement mais pas pendant la période des fêtes. Il n'y avait pas cette impression de _magie_ qui pouvait se dérouler lorsqu'on découvrait, en se levant, le manteau blanc de la neige recouvrir la ville.

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus, Stiles clama haut et fort :

« - C'était un très bon voyage mais ce que j'ai préféré, c'est le trajet en avion. »

A ces mots, Derek ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

 _ **Transports en commun**_

Cela faisait quatre mois que Derek et Stiles se retrouvaient chaque matin dans le métro. Quatre mois qu'ils attendaient impatiemment la venue de l'autre. Quatre mois qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir profiter de ces onze minutes intenses de bonheur. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. C'était le réveillon de Noël. La veille, Derek s'était torturé l'esprit pendant de longues heures. Devait-il ou non acheter un cadeau pour Stiles ? Était-ce trop tôt ? Stiles ressentait-il la même chose pour lui ? Ses émotions étaient-elles aussi fortes et intenses ? Il avait vraiment envie de plus avec le jeune homme du métro, toutefois, il n'osait pas. Cette peur de tout perdre était plus forte que tout. Si jamais il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait et que Stiles n'était pas intéressé... Il perdrait alors ces onze minutes de bonheur. Et c'était tout ce qui faisait tenir Derek en ce moment.

Dans sa routine métro, boulot, dodo avec un métier qui ne lui convenait pas, dans une ville qu'il n'aimait pas, ces onze minutes suffisaient à illuminer ses journées et son humeur. Voilà pourquoi il ne faisait rien pour approfondir la relation. Comme disait le proverbe, on sait ce que l'on perd mais on ne sait pas ce que l'on gagne. Et Derek avait peur de perdre Stiles et ses onze minutes. Quand vint le jour du réveillon arriver, il prit un petit paquet qu'il avait acheté la veille avant de le fourrer dans son sac. Il verrait bien le moment venu.

Comme à son habitude, il s'installa près des portes et guetta l'arrêt où il verrait enfin Stiles. Celui-ci arriva en retard, comme toujours, courut à en perdre haleine et Derek lui ouvrit les portes au dernier instant. Le jeune homme sauta plus qu'il ne monta dans la rame avant de s'écraser contre le torse de Derek. Ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais mais il appréciait vraiment lorsqu'il pouvait sentir le corps de Stiles contre lui, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception.

Durant ses onze minutes, Derek hésita longuement. Devait-il, oui ou non, offrir son cadeau à Stiles ? Sa main gauche, posée sur son sac, le démangeait mais son cœur était serré. Derek ne supporterait pas de tout perdre mais il voulait vraiment voir la tête de Stiles quand il ouvrirait son cadeau. Pendant ses onze minutes, Derek était en proie à un dilemme qu'il n'arriva pas à résoudre. Au bout de dix minutes, il ouvrit négligemment son sac afin d'en retirer le paquet mais il était trop tard, l'arrêt de Stiles arrivait déjà à toute allure. Il se contenta alors de regarder intensément les magnifiques yeux miel de l'étudiant :

« - Joyeux Noël Stiles.

\- Joyeux Noël Derek. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un paquet attendait également son heure dans le sac à dos de Stiles.

 _ **Hallucinations**_

Derek ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait passé de très bons Noël dans sa vie. Après l'incendie et la perte tragique de sa famille, il ne l'avait plus jamais fêter. Il est vrai que les foyers n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus festif... Surtout quand vous étiez accompagnés par du personnel maussade et énervé de ne pas passer les fêtes chez eux. Les années après le foyer, Derek passait tout son temps sur les ruines du manoir Hale, entouré des vestiges de son passé. Ces Noël-là non plus n'avaient pas été les meilleurs de sa vie. C'est pourquoi, quand Stiles, avec qui il sortait depuis dix-huit mois maintenant, lui proposa de passer Noël chez son père, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Noël ? Pour quoi faire ? Mais il y avait une telle attente et une telle envie dans les yeux de son petit-ami qu'il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Derek essaya de se remémorer les fêtes qu'il avait pu passer avant l'incendie. Il essaya de se remémorer les bons instants, la joie, la nourriture, la famille... Mais le feu vint tout embraser à nouveau et il se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à ingurgiter ce jour-là. Il allait devoir faire des efforts. Pour Stiles. Derek savait qu'il ne méritait pas un quart du centième de l'amour que lui donnait le jeune humain. Il se devait de faire des efforts. Pour lui. C'est pourquoi il contacta Lydia. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il aimait passer du temps avec la jeune femme. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre quand il fallait arrêter de parler et de poser des questions. Et pour ça, Derek l'appréciait plus que de raison. Le loup lui demanda ce qui convenait de faire pour Noël. Il ne savait plus. Ne voulait plus savoir ? Derek avait peur. Peur d'être dans un rêve. Peur de tout perdre. Encore une fois. Il écouta soigneusement les conseils de Lydia. Tout d'abord, il devait acheter des cadeaux. Un par invité. Ensuite, il devait s'occuper de lui. Savoir bien s'habiller était primordial. La jeune femme lui assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apporter à manger, les Stilinski s'occupant du repas.

Le jour venu, Derek avait acheté des fleurs en plus, pour faire bonne impression. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait le père de Stiles mais il savait qu'il devait faire des efforts. Il était persuadé que Noah pensait que son fils méritait mieux. Et il avait sans doute raison. Il frappa à la porte, le cœur battant. C'est le shérif qui lui ouvrit la porte, tout sourire. Il accepta les fleurs avec chaleur et invita le loup à rentrer. Il chercha aussitôt son amant du regard : ce dernier était dans la cuisine et il avait de la farine dans les cheveux et de l'appareil à gâteau sur la joue. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri. Au bout d'un long moment, Stiles remarqua sa présence.

« - Tu es magnifique Derek. J'aime beaucoup. »

Le loup ne put s'empêcher de rosir à ce compliment.

« - Toi aussi. La farine te va bien au teint je trouve. »

A ces mots, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de geindre comme quoi il était maladroit mais que Derek ne faisait que de se moquer de lui. Le cœur du loup se remplit de bonheur et de joie. Mon dieu, ce qu'il aimait cet humain. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas un rêve sorti tout droit de son imagination délirante.

 _ **Bal du lycée**_

« - Tu sais j'ai encore l'impression de rêver parfois. »

Le loup ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« - Tu sais il va falloir t'y faire, ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble maintenant.

\- Non mais je crois que tu rends pas compte. Derek Hale m'a demandé à aller au bal avec lui. DEREK HALE mec. Est-ce que tu y crois ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée. Mais où est la bonne fée marraine sérieux ? Faut que je la remercie pour ce miracle.

\- Je crois que je me rends compte oui parce que...

\- Mais non tu sais pas. Le loup super sexy, mystérieux, super bien foutu, Alpha de la meute m'a demandé d'aller au bal !

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai fait à ce qu'il paraît. Mais tu sais t'es pas mal non plus pour un humain. »

Le loup esquiva un coussin en riant. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il écoutait Stiles parler du bal de lycée. Bien sûr qu'il y croyait, il y était. C'était même lui qui avait fait la demande alors bon... Ça avait une soirée magique que les deux tourtereaux n'oublieront pas de sitôt. Mais voilà que le jeune homme était pétri d'une angoisse complètement irrationnelle :

« - Mais Der', je crois que tu te rends pas compte. Cette soirée elle a été magique, royale, parfaite. Parfaite. P-a-r-f-a-i-t-e. Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse mieux maintenant ?

\- On a pas besoin de faire mieux Stiles, c'est Noël, pas un bal. »

Le jeune homme babilla encore en disant que de toute façon le loup ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour ses sentiments et qu'il ne devait pas négliger les souvenirs. Derek avait arrêté d'écouter et de se battre. Il laissait le combat des moulins à Don Quichotte. Très peu pour lui. Finalement, il en eut marre et décida de clore le débat.

« - Stiles, Noël et le bal du lycée sont deux événements que tu ne _peux pas_ comparer. Mais si tu y tiens, sache que Noël sera définitivement meilleur que le bal. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme se concentra sur son petit-ami, tout à coup attentif.

« - Évidemment, réfléchis. Le bal du lycée, c'était notre première soirée. Elle a été magique et on est pas prêt de l'oublier.

\- Jamais !

\- Jamais. Mais maintenant, il y a quelque chose qu'on connaît l'un sur l'autre qui rendra toutes les soirées et fêtes bien meilleures. Réfléchis. »

Le jeune homme se concentra et Derek put presque lire dans ses yeux les pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit à toute vitesse. Finalement, Stiles abdiqua avant de demander :

« - Je ne vois pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire férocement avant de décréter, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« - Maintenant, je connais le goût de ta queue. »

A ces mots, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

 _ **Patins à glace**_

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Derek. »

Le basketteur sourit, compréhensif.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je ferais la même chose si j'étais à ta place. »

Stiles l'embrassa. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensembles mais leur job respectif et les paparazzis les empêchaient parfois d'avoir des moments rien que pour eux. Le sport à haut niveau était exigent. Et il l'était même pendant les périodes de fêtes. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme s'excusait : il avait une compétition nationale le jour du réveillon. Non mais sérieusement, qui avait eu une idée pareille ? Les organisateurs n'avaient pas de vie ou quoi ? Du coup, Derek et Stiles n'avaient même pas profiter de quelques jours ensemble avant la compétition, le patineur devant s'entraîner. Il passait donc la plupart de son temps sur ses patins. Mais Derek comprenait. Il était aussi un sportif professionnel après tout. C'est pourquoi il encourageait même son petit-ami. Évidemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu : ils avaient prévu de passer le réveillon dans sa famille avant de rejoindre celle du patineur le lendemain. Lui qui avait si souvent parler de Stiles à ses sœurs, elles allaient être déçues de ne pas le rencontrer.

Derek était sur la route pour rejoindre Beacon Hills, le cœur lourd. Bien qu'il avait dit à Stiles que ce n'était pas grave, il n'en ressentait pas moins de la tristesse et la colère. C'est vrai que cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il sortait avec le jeune patineur mais ça avait été comme une évidence. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Derek ne voulait plus rien faire sans lui. Il aurait aimé être toujours à ses côtés.

Il arriva dans la ville au volant de sa camaro et rejoignit le manoir familial à toute allure. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la demeure, ses sœurs se jetèrent sur lui, ravies de le voir. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire tomber les quelques paquets qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il embrassa ses sœurs, répondit patiemment à leurs questions avant de retrouver ses parents. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé de la véranda, regardant le jardin. Ce que Derek aimait, c'était de voir à quel point l'amour ne les avait jamais quittés. Ses parents se regardaient comme si c'était leur premier rendez-vous. A cette pensée, le cœur du basketteur se serra. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de vivre ça aujourd'hui. Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?

« - Derek ! Ça fait longtemps mon chéri.

\- Maman. Je suis désolé. Joyeux Noël. Je t'aime. »

Et sur ces paroles, Derek fit demi-tour, rejoignit sa camaro avant de filer à toute allure sur les routes nationales. Aaron regarda sa femme d'un air étonné :

« - Mais... qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- L'amour mon chéri. L'amour. Bien, et si on se mettait à table ? »

Il fallut trois bonnes heures à Derek pour parvenir au lieu de la compétition. La chance était avec lui puisque son compagnon passait en dernier. Il était en haut des gradins lorsque Stiles s'élança sur la glace. A cette vue, le cœur du basketteur se serra. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Stiles était d'une beauté et d'une grâce à couper le souffle. Derek était comme dans un autre univers quand il le regardait. Il pouvait passer des journées entières à le regarder. Et il l'avait fait. Stiles finissait tout juste sa chorégraphie lorsque Derek se leva et se précipita dans les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Le patineur le remarqua et une moue étonna traversa son visage avant d'être balayé par un grand sourire. Stiles sortait tout juste de la patinoire lorsque Derek finit de descendre les escaliers. Il prit le patineur dans les bras avant de le couvrir de baisers passionnés.

« - Derek ? Mais.. et ta famille ? Et Noël ? »

Aussitôt, les journalistes présents se rapprochèrent d'eux et les flash des appareils photos crépitèrent. Mais Derek ne les voyait même pas.

« - Tu es ma famille Stiles. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est là, juste sous mes yeux. Et ça suffit à mon bonheur. Je t'aime Stiles. Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

 _Allez, une dernière ?_


End file.
